


Rising of the Moon

by jkathurricane2813



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gore, Language, M/M, Romance, Turtlecest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 80,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkathurricane2813/pseuds/jkathurricane2813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War and love between two. One that hunts. One that is the hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Extreme, gore, violence, turtlecest, language, temporary character death

"He's coming. . . The baby is coming." A female voice hissed with venom at the pain that was radiating through her stomach area. She grunted and growled hunkering in.

"It's going to be alright. Your going to be born healthy." Another scream. 

"Though I'm not too sure about me." Her body was leaning against the cold brick wall as she tried desperately to get up. Her body shaking. Her spare hand resting upon her stomach.

"I-I got to get out of here. B-Before they get me. And kill me." She took a few steps. Breathing harshly when the pain increased sharply.

'H-How can I get out of here. W-When I can barely take a few steps.' She gasped, hearing sounds near by. Raising her nose to the air and sniffing. Smelling her enemy's soar stench.

'There coming close.' She panted. Using the wall to push her self. Taking more faster steps. Trying to find somewhere to hide. A place where they won't be able to smell her. She found a small tunnel and walked through finding on the other side a large lake of sewer water.

"This way! I smell her this way!" She herd them yell. She found no choice. They could easily catch her if she continued on ground. Plus the water would cut off her scent. She took out a handkerchief that she often carried around with her. Picking up a rock and wrapping it in the cloth and throwing it into a smaller tunnel. Slowly easing herself into the sewage pool and taking a deep breath before sinking in all the way.

"I think I lost her scent." One of the men said. Sniffing the air, trying to locate the sweet aroma of their target.

"No! I got her! She went this way!" And they ran into the large tunnel that lead out of the room. Once there voices trailed off into silence she raised her head out of the water. Peeking over the edge of the bridge. Seeing if anyone else was still here. She sniffed and found their scent far away. She slowly raised herself out of the water and crawled on the concrete. She panted grabbing on the rail and lifting herself up. Her legs shaking as well as her arms as she held tightly to the pole.

"O-Okay. Okay, we lost them. . . N-Now I have to figure out how to give birth to you." She tapped her belly lightly. Taking a few minutes of a breather before pushing herself off the pole and slowly walking to the wall. Nearly collapsing once she got there panting as the pain started to increase.

"I know sweetie. Y-You want to come out. B-But give m-me a break. I-I have to walk to some place to give you birth." She walked through the tunnel before she nearly fell back to the ground.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous. I need help." She silently sobbed as the pain continued to grow. Taking deep breaths, hoping that it would decrease enough so she could get back up and walk to a place where someone could help her.

'T-The H-Hospital. . . I-I have no choice. I-I'm dying. . . I-I n-need help. . .' 

Whipping the left over tears away she slowly crawled over to the pile of garbage that was dumped into the sewers from the New York city above. Scrambling through, she found an old cracked sewer pipe that must have broke off after the rust took control of the edges. She grabbed a hold of it and lifted herself up back on her feet.

"Ngh! Ah!" She cried out.

'I-I got to get out of here. . . T-The p-pain is getting worse.' Using the old rusted pipe she started walking over to the nearest latter that led to the surface of the city. Slowly climbing up each step. Holding on to the medal bars with her life. Pushing the heavy manhole cover open and revealing the loud sounds of the city. There was no stars from the smog clouds and the full moon was an orange color. Finding herself in a dark and cramped alley. Crawling out she panted on her hands and knees. Feeling as if she ran a hundred miles without stopping. Looking at her pipe before throwing it away. It wasn't much help to her anyway. Just getting up, but that was it. It was too short to be a walking stick. Which was what she really needed.

Grabbing a hold of the near by dumpster and pulling up. Leaning against it, the vile smell of the trash cause her to gage and choke. Taking very short breaths and covering her nose till she could come up with the energy to be able to walk.

'I won't be able to make it walking. . . I-I got to get some sort o-of transportation.'

She grunted at the pain and sores all over her body as she tried pushing herself off. Clinging on to her jacket that was still wet. Her teeth were chattering when the breeze started blowing through her. She walked out into the city. The lights from the streets buildings and cars flashing before he eyes. She's only rarely saw the city out on the public streets. She's either been underground or on the deserted spot of the city.

The streets were covered bumper to bumper of cars. The sidewalks were not as crowded at this time at night. So she had no trouble getting out to the side walk and waving for a cab without causing any suspicion.

It took a couple of times before the yellow vehicle drove to the edge. She slowly opened the door and nearly collapsed into the seats. Closing the door behind her.

"H-Hospital please." She gasped out the words. The driver looked behind him and found her gasping and panting. A large lump under the wet stinking cloth in her stomach area and he knew exactly what was happening.

"Holy shit!" He shouted. He's never transported a pregnant woman to the hospital. Not when she needed to give birth. And he new this was an emergency. And with the way the traffic is tonight. She would be giving birth in his own cab.

Stepping on the gas the car had a bad start tugging itself into the streets. Cars beeping there horns as he cut in front of them.

Turning into different lanes passed the cars as fast as he could. Making sharp turns into different streets. Taking short cuts he knew of. He knew this city like the back of his hand. And he knew easy and fast ways to getting where ever he needs to go. And this time, he was grateful for his knowledge of taxi driving.

"Can you drive slower! I have a baby in me and I don't want him ending up having brain damage because of you!" She yelled at him angrily. Hanging on to the handle of the door to keep her from sliding around to much.

"Look your coming close. I am not going to have you giving birth in my cab." She growled at him before screaming at another pain caused by a kick. Another sharp turn later and they skidded to the front of the hospital.

"Thanks for the ride. I am never letting you drive me again." She hissed at him. Throwing him a wade of cash that she dug from her pocket and groaned as she tried to get out of the car. Slowly walking to the entrance.

"Whoa wait. You need help. You look like your going to fall." He ran up to her. Helping her keep her balance.

"I'm just fine. Leave me alone." She tried pushing away from him. But she didn't have the strength.

"Why are you wet?" He asked once his hands touched the wet cloth.

"Shut up."

"And why do you stink?"

"Shut up!" They fast walked into the building.

"Help! Someone help her! She's having a baby!" He shouted panicky. She growled and punched him away from his shout. Two doctors and a nurse hurriedly ran out. The nurse grabbed a hold of her arm. Leading her to a hospital bed. Laying her down they pushed her past the door. She screamed out in pain once it became unbearable, feeling as if something was ripping from the inside out of her. It was the worst pain she has felt through her hole life. Through this hole pregnancy. Gripping on the bars, her back arching. Sweat and tears rolling down her face.

"Help me! Help me!" She shouted.

"Your going to be okay." The nurse told her. Cleaning the wetness from her face. The two doctors looking over the lower half of her. She choked down her sobs and panted.

"H-He's not normal. . ." She gasped.

"What?" The nurse asked her.

"H-He's not human. . . H-His fathers not human. . ." The nurse was just about to ask something else till she was interrupted by the doctors.

"She's too much in stress. She won't be able to push. She's dying. We'll have to perform Cesarean Section." He announced. The nurse brought over a small table with medical instruments as the other doctor gave her a sedative. Putting her under and making her body numb. He put on plastic gloves and asked the nurse for the knife. She handed him it and the surgery immediately started. Cutting open the skin all the way gently till he reached where the baby was. Taking him out a bloody green skin what looked like to be a turtle came out. They cut the umbilical cord and handed him to the other doctor to clean up. He sewed her up and cared for her injury's.

"We're loosing her." The nurse announced.

"Alright, stand back. I got to do CPR." One hand over his other hand. Pressing in deep and hard on her chest. The nurse put the Rebreather on her mouth. Putting air into her lungs. The doctor ordered for a Defibrillator. The nurse retrieved it. The doctor put the gel on the paddles, rubbing them together and setting one below the left shoulder and the other below her right breast. Yelling clear. The electrical shock ran through her body as her chest came up and she fell back on the table. The line still across the screen.

Doing the same thing again only to get the same result. He did the same thing a couple more times finding that her heart had not start, not even a slight beep. He sighed. He hated that he couldn't save the mother. Knowing exactly that the child's life was going to be far more miserable and dangerous without her. And he also hated the failure of loosing a life. Her life fell right into his hands and he failed.

"No. . . She can't die. . ." He mumbled to himself. His face twisted with sadness at his defeat.

"She can't. . ." The nurse took the Defibrillator and put it back where she got it from. What were they going to do with the child, he thought. They would obviously have to contact there father somehow. But considering he wasn't with her, he was either extremely busy or they separated. How was he going to tell him. . . How was he going to tell the child. . . How would the child take it. . .

Death. . . was a sickness. A disease. A curse. Effecting peoples lives. Causing people that loved that person who's life was taken, to do crazy things. If this child isn't raise by the right people. He might make terrible decisions. And he might not take the news so easy.

This might be none of the doctors business. And working in a hospital he should expect peoples lives be taken from many people, different ages. And having to tell many others about it. But for some reason, he always grieved for those who loose people they love. Maybe because he would know how it feels. Loosing somehow he cares about would hurt him to the core. Maybe that's why he took this business in the first place. To help bring peoples lives back to order. Bring them back home to there families. But he blamed himself if he couldn't keep the person alive. A failure, is what he thought about it. He was a failure. He couldn't save her. . .

Death. . . A sickness. A disease. A curse. . .


	2. Monster Slaughter

A leaf green skinned turtle covered by a black long coat that hung from his shoulders to slightly above his ankles. The twin katanas hanging from his shoulders, resting comfortably on his shell. He walked the streets of New York. His name was known all over the city about his ferocious hunt for the monsters of the city. Swore for his revenge on them for reasons nobody will ever know. He will not rest until each and everyone of those monsters head was separated from there shoulders.

Though of his name being well known by the civilians, he was mostly ignored as he walked the city. As if he was just one of them. Living there regular dull lives. He often would sneak around in the shadows or run on the roofs but he would sometimes just walk the lit up streets or run them if he was in a hurry.

This time he was in one of those times. Moving swiftly along the streets, checking the alley's. He's herd news that there was a club that held private party's. Ones that only the "special" people get let in. Which cause vague suspicion on the leaf green turtle. He was on way out of the city. So there were less people on the side walks or streets. And most of them were teenagers or gangsters. A building close to the docks had a sign lit up as it said "The Bloody Mary" "Bar and Restaurants". He walked up cautiously to the building, peeking in and finding the place empty. And a sign saying closed. He walked around to the back finding a sign saying. "Bloody Mary's children entrance." And an arrow that pointed around the corner.

'Bloody Mary's children. Humph, very subtle.' He snorted to himself. Slowly and quietly unsheathing one of his swords and pointing it in front of him. Showing the reflection of two guards that stood in the dark except for a red light that was above them.

Looking above him, he hopped to the top of the roof. Stealthy walking over and hopping down. Beheading both of them and dumping there corpses in a near by dumpster. Hiding, when he herd the door open and two man and woman walked out. Sneaking around and stealthy following them.

"Wait, I smell something." The man stopped the woman from continuing there path.

"I smell something to. Something familiar." She lifted her nose to the air and sniffed the lingering scent.

"Something dangerous. An enemy." And before anyone of them could react, the boy's chest was stabbed by a shiny piece of medal. Pulling it out, the body collapsed on the ground. The girl gasped before her long and monstrous fangs that filled her mouth shot out and she growled and lunged for the dark killer. She screamed when her arm was cut off. Sobbing pitifully at the missing limb, before her life suddenly came and gone right before her eyes as her chest was dug into by a sword. The dark turtle whipped his blade around, flinging the blood off and putting it back into his sheath.

"Piece of filthy creatures." He hissed bitterly at the two body's laying lifeless on the ground. A puddle of blood growing around them as the red liquid seeped out of them. He spat at them before continuing what he had planned.

Hopping on to the roof of the building. Making sure it was clear of anybody else coming out. When he found it clear he hopped down on the ground. Using his swords he pried the locked door open. He walked in finding a hall way. Splatters of blood stained the wall. He walked down and into a large room filled with those horrid monsters that he despised so much that he hunted down each night. And now he found their hang out.

Lights flashed all over the dark room. The music blaring and blood all over the place. Glasses on table filled with the red liquid. He growled at the scene. Taking a throwing star and tossing it to the DJ. The music shut off immediately. Taking another throwing star to the lights, the room was filled with darkness. The monsters continued to stay in silence trying to figure out what happened. Till a scream was herd and the sound of swords cutting through flesh. Suddenly screams were filled all across the room.

Liquid dropping onto the ground. Most of them tried going through the front and back exits, but the turtle shut and locked each one of them before he went in. Some hurdled there body's out the windows and only a few managed to escape before a grenade was launched into the building. Only few screams were left for the ones that managed to escape out of the windows.

Only to be met with the turtle at the end of the street. Running the other way was useless as their path was blocked with brick wall and no fire escapes or windows were near by to flea to.

"I'm afraid your time is up."

His dark voice reached there ears and before they could do anything. Pain erupted through there body as the blade cuts out their lives. Their screams soon dying off. Yanking his sword from the corpse and whipping the blood off the blade clean.

"Demonzu (Demons)." He cursed. Turning towards the roofs before the police men came to clean up the mess.

He watched the blue and red lights flash and the sirens echoing through the night as the men in uniform soon showed up, guns in hand. Prepared to shoot anyone who attempted to strike, before sheathing them back in there halters when their eyes met with the lifeless body's laying sprawled on the ground.

The officers fingers touching the exposed skin between cloth on the neck. Finding no signs of a heart beat.

"Dead." He grimaced. Looking at the rest of the other forms around him. Half of the officers were already inside. Hoping to find any survivors. He watched as his partners shook their heads after checking a few more. He lifted the lip of the body he checked at. Finding long and horrifying fangs.

"Another one." He shouted. Snarling at it.

"Call for an ambulance. We got a lot to take in." He ordered his men. The turtle looked down till he was sure everything was taken care of before he turned and ran off into the night. Disappearing in the shadows as he did every night and how he going to each night from now on, till every single monster is laying dead at his feet. There vile blood dripping from his sword. Thus only their population decrease was just beginning.


	3. Good or Bad

Hopping from the roof and on to the ground, he was faced with docks and the ocean. Near by Lady Liberty stood and the city next to her. He turned to the garage that was nicely built underneath the free way bridge. Easly hidden from civilians. He opened the garage door finding his clutter collection placed neatly on shelves.

Kitchen in one corner, his bed in one corner and another bed in another corner, and his work space for cars on the other side. So he had something to pose as a car mechanic. His partner, friend, and brother Michelangelo fixing up a car near by.

"Oh, Leo your back!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep." Leonardo sighed. Stripping himself of his swords and jacket.

"Killed any good Vampires, lately?"

"Good or bad?"

"You know what I mean." Leo chuckled amusingly.

"A whole club full."

"Really!? Geez, you would think you would be more excited about killing that many of them."

"Oh I am."

"You don't act like you are. You could be another Batman if you really wanted to, your so dark." Mikey giggled. Playfully punching his friend.

"Very funny Mikey. It's just, I haven't even began to make a dent in the Vampire population. Even blowing up buildings full of them. One guy like me won't be able to make an impact like that." Leo sighed. Feeling defeated.

"Well, you certainly made an impact on the news." Mikey smiled, handing him a news paper with an article all about the Vigilante Vampire Killer of New York. With a small blurry picture of him hopping over roofs.

"Eh, people couldn't care less if I'm on the news. Most people think that's all photoshop and some drunk idiot made that whole story up."

"Yeah. But besides, you didn't get into this gig just to get on the news to be famous."

"No. I didn't."

"But isn't that why we moved to New York? It's the smallest city with the biggest population. With a popular city like this, we both know that tons of Vampires are going to come here and party and try to act natural. Act like sluts and jackasses as they sneak men and women to dark alley's to not do the things you think they are."

"Yeah. . . I've vant to suck your blood! I've vant to suck your blood!" Leonardo shouted. Making scary faces. Mikey shouted and started running as Leo chased him around the garage. 

After about two circles Leo finally tackled him. Pinning him to the ground and pretending to bite through his throat and drink his blood as Mikey's pretend screams slowly died down. Making a dramatic death. His tongue sticking out, eyes crossed and body limp. They both started laughing.

"So that's how you seriously protect yourself from vampires? Scream and run? You know they're faster then the normal human or turtle. And even if you find a place to hide. They'll sniff you out." Leo flared his nostrils and made strong sniffing noises. Mikey started laughing.

"No, I'm going to fight. If I'm going to die. I won't go down without a fight."

"Good boy."

"Hey, since when did Vampires drink blood like that?" 

"What?" The leaf green turtle looked confusingly at his companion next to him.

"Your acting like those Vampires from Twilight. You know, the ones that sparkle and have those teeny tiny fangs to neatly suck your blood out and only leave two small holes. These Vampires, are opposite. They have multiple retractable fangs the size of saber tooth tigers teeth and rip your throat out and drink your blood messily as it splatters all over their body. Waisting most of it as they try to drink it. Oh, and they explode in the sun and have glowing blood red eyes." Mikey described dramatically.

"You have no clue what they look like, do you?"

"No. I'm just basing it off how you told me."

"Well, most of that's correct except that there teeth aren't saber tooth size. More lion size."

"Whatever." The sea green turtle rolled his eyes. Leo smiled evilly at him.

"They also make you suffer. Pinning you to the ground. Chaining you to the ceiling. Ripping not only your throat but your hole body as well. Wearing your guts around their neck. Using your bones as tooth picks. Licking every drop of your vile liquid till theres nothing left but your dry empty corpse. Then toss it in the ocean for the sharks to eat. No ritual funeral for you." Leo giggled evilly as he crawled creepy like, on top of his brother. Making growling and snarling noises.

"Stop it, Leo."

"They have no mercy on you. No feelings. No emotions. They only have one intention. Kill to feed. " He whispered in his ear causing the turtle under him to shiver in fear. Leo hissed as he opened his mouth. Before pulling his head down and pretending to gobble on Mikey's stomach as the turtle screamed. The leaf green turtle started laughing.

"Oh Mikey! You make it too easy!"

"Oh shut up, Leo. Your going to give me nightmares." He huffed.

"Seriously? At age twenty three you still have nightmares?"

"Only because they're real. And I know what you say is true, because I read multiple news reports about them. It's different when they're just figments of some drunkerds imagination." Leo giggled and rolled his eyes.

"Besides, they don't only have on intention, kill to feed."

"What? What did I miss?" He raised an eye brow muscle to Mikey.

"Their other intention is to stay out of the sun. Or they explode!!!" He made a giant bomb noise. Throwing his hands up in the air. 

"Guts everywhere. Splatter, splatter, splatter!" Leo giggled.

"Alright, alright. That's enough gory monster talk."

"Awe, whats the matter? Afraid you'll get nightmares to?"

"Your one to talk. I'm the one that hunts them down every night. You stay home and only listen to my graphic descriptions about them."

"Graphic is right. Next time bring a camera." 

"I couldn't do that to you." Mikey grumbled and punched him playfully. 

"Alright, Mikey." He giggled. They both got back to their feet. Leo walked over to the drawer and took out a shirt and pants and put them on before he gabbed his swords and a wet cloth and his sharpener rock. Sitting down on his bed he started cleaning his sheath and swords with the cloth and sharpening his swords. Mikey stared at him before sitting on the table near him. Brushing some tools away.

"You don't really think that all Vampires are bad, do you?" Mikey asked worridly. The blue clad turtle sighed.

". . . I don't know, Mikey. All the Vampires I killed. They attacked me first. They killed hundreds of people."

"Well, yeah. But, they need to feed to. We kill animals for food. And maybe they herd your name on the news before. Vampire Hunter. Maybe they attack you first to protect themselves. Or others." Leo stopped what he was doing. Staring at his reflection in his blade. Contemplating at the two scars that marked his face. Making an x shape along his head, forehead, through his eye to his cheek. 

Closing his eyes and sighing.

"I just don't know, Mikey."

"But. . ."

"I don't know, Michelangelo! Now stop asking." Leo let out a breath of air to calm himself. The orange clad turtle shut his mouth. Knowing better then to push his friend too far. Especially when he has swords clenched in his hands. He nodded his understanding. Walking to his side of the room. 

"I'm going to bed." Leonardo immediately said. Sheathing back his swords and setting them beside him. Tucking himself under the blankets.

Turning out the lamp on the table beside him. Making his side of the room darker. He stared out at the open garage door. Looking at the full moon in the sky as the light danced on the water as well as the city's reflection. The sound of the twenty four hour awake city putting him slowly to sleep.

'Good Vampires?'

'There was no good Vampires when they killed my mother.'


	4. Entering Raphael

Leonardo was leaning against the edge of the roof. Watching the people scurry over the streets. Leading their everyday life. And to think, that the turtle in the black trench coat was the one that helps continue these peoples lives. And not so much as a thank you. 

Not that he cared for peoples blessings. He wasn't doing it for them. Nor was he doing it for himself. These species of animals just didn't disserve to exist. And if there was any good ones, they should know better then to walk on Vampire Hunters turf. And not expect their life threatened.

Another scream. High pitched, a female scream echoed through the air. One that he was quite familiar with. The sound that he herd every night, he hears in his mind, in his dreams. Snapping his head in the direction his feet already taking off towards the sound. Hoping he could get there in time before another one was claimed dead. By the time he found the alley. No sign of movement anywhere. He hoped down the fire escapes till he hit the ground. He looked over his surroundings. Nothing. Suddenly something squishy was herd under his foot. Looking down he found he just stepped on a bloody female body. She was fairly young. Pale, brown hair, wearing paints and what he assumed was a red T-shirt. But that could have also been the blood and the fact that most of her throat was ripped out.

He grimaced at the body. Leo bent down. Turning her head to the side so he could get a better look at her neck. They seemed like smaller fangs then what he usually sees and it wasn't as messy. At least this one didn't tear her stomach out and have her guts laying around her. 

Suddenly something jumped on him. Nearly knocking him over. He got to his feet. Trying to shake off whatever was on his shoulders. It was growling and snarling and he could feel it trying to bite him. Immediately when he was about to slam it to the wall it hopped off him and on to the fire escape and started crawling up. He snarled following it up till he ended up on the roof. 

Nothing but silence and darkness surrounded him. The lights of the city shining the roof enough that he could see where his feet was. He unsheathed his sword. Preparing for an attack any moment. Instantly, it grabbed him from behind. One arm choking his throat as the other wrestled with him for his sword. Leonardo grunted, trying to regain his stance before thrusting his body forward. Throwing the thing off him. It flipped off his back. In the air before it landed perfectly and slid on all fours before it came back up on it's feet. He quickly took out his other sword. Staring hard into the dark. 

He couldn't quite see what it was. He knew it was a Vampire, but he couldn't tell what gender, size, or any look.

"Vampire Hunter, eh?" A dark and deep voice with a touch of Brooklyn accent spoke through the darkness.  
He wasn't expecting that voice to talk to him. The toughest Vampire he's ever fought was big, bulky, and had a deep voice. But from the look of him he would have crushed him under his weight. But from what he could judge from his latest experience from this thing. He had great strength, fairly heavy for him, and considering how easy it was for him to land so gracefully when he tried to throw him off. He had done his share of fighting.

"Who are you?" Leonardo demanded gruffly.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Step into the light. Unless your scared of it." He taunted. He could hear him smirk. Leo continued to stand in his fighting stance waiting for who ever, or what ever this thing is to step out. 

He finally did. But as soon as the light hit the monster, his eyes widen in shock and fear. The figure was exactly like him, a turtle. His skin was darker then his, like an emerald green if he was specific. His left eye was glowing red next to a red mask his other eye hole on his mask was sewn followed with a scar that looked like it went straight through his right eye. He sported a leather jacket that hung neatly from his shoulders like it was made specifically for him.

"What's the matter? Never seen your species mixed with your enemy?" He smiled evilly. Clearly amused with the situation. 

Leo continued to stand in his place, frozen as he stared at the turtle opposite from him. The turtle was right. He's never seen his species mixed with a Vampire. In fact he's never seen his species period other then his brother Mikey. He shook his head out of it's shocked state. Growling at him, he ran in for an attack. The turtle smirked, already enjoying what was escalating. Leo didn't care if he was his species, or a vampire. What ever he was, he wasn't going to stand around asking questions. He's a monster that just killed a women and he disserved to die as much as the next Vampire.

Unfortunately this monster wasn't like any Vampire he's fought before. He was easily a good fighter if not one of the best. Finding it kind of tough to get his blade through his chest. But they were both still standing, not one of them down on their knees begging for mercy just yet.

The emerald turtle blocked another attempt of a strike to his heart. Elbowing his back the turtle scampered forward before spinning around. Cutting the red clad turtles arm. He hissed and saw his teeth starting to show and he had to admit that he looked much better with those fangs in. If they grew anymore he was sure he jumped out of the fiery pits of hell.

Leonardo jumped in for another attack before he blocked it. Using his other sword he managed another deep cut to his other arm. The emerald turtle snarled before dropping down to his knees, swinging around he swept Leo's feet from under him. Landing shell first of the ground. He tried getting up but already found the red clad turtle on top of him. Pinning him hard to the concrete, making it almost impossible to move. They both panted. Staring hard into each other's eyes. Trying to recover from the fight.

"Heh, look at this. Vampire Hunter pinned under the Vampire. What a twist. And to think, I could kill you right now and be the hero." He whispered in the turtles ear. Releasing a few growls along with it made Leo shudder in fear.

He's never lost to his enemy. Let alone be pinned and scared by one. But he couldn't help it, it's like this turtle has his own meaning of scary.

"Fortunately for you. I'm not interested in what the other vampires think of me. Besides, I already had my meal."

"Oh why don't you just kill me now." He spat angrily.

"Naw, I actually enjoyed myself tonight. You put up one hell of a fight." Leo tried struggling but it felt like the red clad turtle put his hole weight on him.

"Maybe we can do it again some other night." 

"What do you mean by "again"? Your not going anywhere till my blade is in your chest." He snarled.

"Oh really? I think your forgetting who's pinned under who." Leo continued to stare into his red eye. Finding it actually interesting to look into. Like there was something burning inside it and he couldn't help but wonder what he could see when he had two eyes. The emerald turtle smirked at him once he felt the leaf green turtle finally relaxed and he released his hold just a little. Enough that blood could get back into his limbs. He bent down close to Leo's ear. Leonardo could feel his warm breath flow past his neck making him shiver.

"R-A-P-H-A-E-L." He spelled out.

"What?" Leo asked, confused. The red clad turtle winked at him.

"See ya around." And before he had any more time to question him. The turtle was off him and gone in a flash. He turned to his side. Watching as he ran along the roofs in an unimaginable speed, till he was finally out of his vision.

"R-A-P-H-A-E-L? What's that?" He asked himself. Then realization hit him.

"Raphael!?" He continued to lay on the ground. Staring at the last place he saw Raphael. The memory of their fight running through his head over and over.

'Where have I herd that name before?'


	5. My Blue

"Where is it? I know it's here somewhere." Leonardo scrambled through thousands of history books that where stuffed in a box. He's torn up the history section of the library and still hasn't found the book he was looking for.

He was told from the librarian that there was some old history books stuffed in boxes in the back of the room. He pretty much emptied each box. This was his last box and if he doesn't find it, he was going to have to go to another smaller library down town. Which would be less likely to find it there.

"Hah found it!" He shouted only to get shushed by a few people near by. He pulled out a renaissance book. Opening it up he turned to the page he needed.

"Raphael (Raffaello Sanzio da Urbino) (1483 – April 6, 1520), was a great Italian painter and architect of the High Renaissance. His work is known for its clarity of form, ease of composition, and visual achievement of the Neoplatonic ideal of human grandeur." Leonardo read in a whisper.

"Huh, maybe Raphael got mutated into a turtle and then bitten by a vampire. Being a vampire would explain how he could survive for so long." He started giggling at his funny idea.

"Who would ever name a vampire turtle after a renaissance painter? And from the description of what he liked to paint does not sound anything like what I just saw a few nights ago." Leo shook his head, picked up the book and brought it to the librarian to check out before he stuffed it in his back pack.  
. . .

"Leo, you have been reading that renaissance book all day." Mikey contemplated at his friend continually sitting on his bed reading the same book.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I. . . met someone who is similar to this guy in the book." The sea green turtle snatched the book out of hand and read the page he was on.

"Raphael? The renaissance master? Awesome! All we need is a Donatello and the renaissance masters can be reborn."

"Very funny, Mikey." He snatched the book back and continued to where he was reading.

"So when did you two meet?"

"Uh. . . A few nights ago."

"When you were hunting vampires?"

"Afterwards. When I was finished and coming home. He was getting attacked by vampires. So, naturally I saved him." He quickly made up from his mind.

"Uh huh. And. . .?"

"And? What do you mean "and"? I saved him, that's it."

"You don't just look up every guy or girls name after you rescue them. Why the sudden interest with this one. Just because you know me, Michelangelo. Your name Leonardo. And then you save some guy named Raphael and you just become interested in looking up the renaissance masters?"

"So your point, is?" 

"My point is. What did you two talk about afterwards!?" He immediately demanded. Causing Leo to jump at the sudden shout.

"Nothing. He just thanked me. What else would he do?"

"Introduce himself? Does he know your name?"

"Uh. . . No. He doesn't."

"So you save a guy. He thanks you, introduces himself and you just suddenly take off, huh?"

"Actually, he took off."

"Now why would he do a thing like that?"

"Scared? Maybe?"

"Scared!? You saved his ass from getting torn apart by vicious blood thirsty monsters he thanks you and tells you his name then suddenly takes off because he was scared of you!? Does that sound right?"

"Look Mikey. I don't know why. Maybe he was late for something. Or he wanted to get away from a dark alley or to go home or to the police, or I don't know what? He just took off after he told me his name. That's all."

"You know, I don't think that's all. I think there's something your not telling me." Leo gulped down the large lump that formed in his throat. Feeling a knot in his stomach.

"I don't know what your talking about, Mikey. I'm not keeping anything secret from you."

"So there is something! What happened? Did he talk to you? Fought you. . .? Kiss you? Are you in love with him?" Mikey smiled sheepishly as he teased.

"What!? Oh, Mikey! That's disgusting!" Leo shouted. Slamming the book down on the table and looking at him grossed out.

"Uh huh. Well, if your not going to tell me the truth. I'm just going to have to make something up." Mikey smirked evilly. Leo glared at him at his most ridiculous theory he could ever come up with.

"I'm not lying to you, Mikey. Nothing happened. Especially nothing like that."

"Whatever you say brother. But I can see the lie written all over your face." He smiled mischievously. 

"Whatever. I'm going out. I'll be back. . . late." Leo grimaced at him. Picking up his swords and throwing his jacket over his shoulder and grabbing his book and rushing out of the garage before Mikey sets him up for a full interrogation.

"Oh don't mind me, Leo! You just go have fun! Take as much time as you want to hang out with your future hubby!" Mikey shouted at him before he rushed out. Leo cursed at him. Slamming his garage door. Really not wanting to hear anything else his friend had to say to him. His stomach was already feeling sick as it is.

"It's bad enough that I got beaten by a Vampire and he refused to kill me for a reason I will never know. But the last thing I would ever want to happen-Even if my life depended on it- Would I ever want to fall in love with a Vampire. I kill Vampires, not kiss. Besides, an impossible relationship like that would not end well. Probably both end up dead in the end." He growled at himself. Getting himself ready before he headed out on patrol.

. . .

After hours of waiting, the day finally turned to night. Leonardo was capable to get out of the shadows. He stood on the roofs edge, staring seriously out into the streets. 

"Where are you? You son of a. . ."

"You know. If your looking for Vampires. I don't think you should be searching for them in the public streets. It's like running through large buffet tables while you've been for weeks starving to death. They mostly hang out alley's, clubs, down town areas. You know, dark lonely corners where they can hide from you." The sound of the emerald turtle startles Leonardo. 

He snapped around. Unsheathing his swords in the process as he glared darkly to the other turtle. 

"Just saying." He said plainly like it didn't matter that he just drew his swords to him.

"So what? You just rat out all your Vampire buddy's?"

"Hey, they never did anything for me."

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

"I don't. But it would be the smart thing if your hunting them." Raphael smirked. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, I just think that your leading me into a trap. And you are your vampire buddy's are going to have me for an appetizer and take tons of other helpless innocent people as your meal and have a celebration buffet for killing the Vampire hunter. Well, go ahead. Be the hero you've always wanted to be." Leo spat. His voice dripping with bitter venom.

"Whoa whoa easy, Blue. That kind of hurt. For your information, those vampire buddy's you speak of. Heh, their actually hunting me down. They despise me for reasons I won't tell you. And second, I'm not like those vampires. I don't disgustingly feed on my pray and end up wasting half of it. At least when I eat I savor everything. They kill for fun."

"I don't care if those Vampire's want you dead! I don't care if you are different from other Vampire's! I don't care if you rather use a knife and fork to eat then your own mouth! Your a man killing Vampire and it's guy's like you I need to destroy!" And before Raphael could say anything to calm him down. Leonardo ran in for the attack. Swinging his swords at random strikes. Hoping that one of them would hit this unbelievably annoying enemy of his.

Unfortunately, Raphael seemed just as skilled as himself. He dodged each strike with ease. Flipping away from one that could easily cut threw his gut. Landing right on his feet.

"Blue, stop!" He demanded. Blocking the sword away from him.

"And stop calling me that! That's not my name!" He growled. Raph stopped the sword. Catching the smooth side with his palms. Leo pressed harder on him till he shoved him against the wall. Raph grunted trying to push the turtle away.

"Well, I don't know what your name is. So I just made a nickname up."

"Stop trying so hard. I don't want a nickname!" He angrily demanded.

"Then tell me your name." Leo growled and narrowed his eyes. Trying to shove harder. Raph grunted. Pressing against the wall he managed to push himself off. Shoving Leonardo off him.

"You don't need to know my name."

"Well, if your going to kill me. Wouldn't that last thing I hear be your name?"

"Vampire Hunter. You can call me, Vampire Hunter."

"That's a stupid name?" Leonardo growled low. Running in for another attack. Raph dodged a couple, blocked some. Grabbing the sword he threw Leonardo over his shoulder as the turtle landed shell first into the concrete. He rolled to his side. Dodging Raph's foot from hammering down on him. Grabbing both his swords and running at him.

Leo ran at him once again as Raph rolled to the side. Sweeping his legs from under him, he grabbed Leo and slammed him against the wall. The leaf green turtle grunted and glared harshly at the turtle pinning him. Raph grabbed his wrists and twisted them uncomfortably causing Leonardo to whine and yelp. Dropping both his swords before Raph ended up breaking his wrists.

"Please, kill me." He begged. Hating as he lost another battle. Raph's eyes widen as he released him. Leo collapsed on his knees growling like he was an animal, whipping the blood and tears off his face. He was just about to reach for his swords till Raph kicked them far away from him.

"Why would I want to kill you?" He asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I lost. I can't believe I lost to a vampire!" He cried.

"Oh come on, Blue. It's not that bad." Leo looked up at him. His teeth clenched tightly and his eyes narrowed evil like. 

"I have been killing all vampires for years now. Groups. Piles of them. I never found it a struggle. Then I run into you and I loose both fights! I hate the failure." His head hung from his shoulders in ashamedness. Raph frowned bending beside him. 

"Look, Blue. I'm not going to kill you. I didn't even want to fight you in the first place."

"But I want to fight you. I want you dead!" He was about to leap for him till Raph grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back on the ground. His forearm locked tightly in his throat. 

"Stop it! I don't know exactly what your problem is against vampires. But I'm not killing you for a reason." He growled.

"Then why!?"

"Because your different." 

"What?"

"Your not like vampires. Set aside the fact that you kill them. You entertain me." 

"So I'm just your little entertainment. You have fun watching me fail a fight and pitifully make a fool of myself."

"Well no. That's more your fault. Your actually the only one that makes things a challenge for me." Leo slowly started relaxing. He couldn't believe the weight this turtle had. He trained and worked out his strength every night and morning and he didn't think someone could be this much stronger then him. It made him feel so weak, but there wasn't much he could do.

"So you fight me because I'm something new. I don't understand why you don't eat me and be the hero of vampire history."

"Fuck Blue. What part of I don't want to kill you do you not understand? I just want to talk."

"About what!?"

"How about starting with your name." Leo was about to say something else for a protest but Raph immediately interrupted him. "And I mean your real name." Leo stared into that red eye and he once again felt something weird from staring at it. Like he was hypnotized. 

"L-E-O. . . N-A-R. . . D-O. . ." He slowly spelled out. Still unsure of it. Raph smiled as he slowly read the name Leo spelled out for him. 

"Leonardo?" The leaf green turtle nodded. "I like it."

"It would figure." He grumbled.

"Can't you just take the damn compliment!?"

"Thanks. . ." He sighed. 

"If I release you now. Are you going to attack me?" Leonardo looked up at him. An eye ridge raising a bit.

"I might."

"Then I guess we're going to be staying here all night." Leo growled at him. "Are you going to attack?"

"No! Now let me up!" He demanded. Raph finally got off of him. Leo pushed himself up, but he kept his word and did nothing suspicious that would lead to him attacking the vampire. Considering he really did not feel like getting tackled and pinned under him again. Let alone stay like that for the rest of the night. 

"Look. I got a job to do. Even if you don't want to kill me. Your vampire buddy's do. And they need to be destroyed."

"And why exactly?"

"I already explained myself to you. I don't have to repeat." He snarled.

"No, you just say that you have to. You don't give me the reason."

"I just have to okay? They took something from me-so in return-I'm taking them away." Leo could feel tears pile in his eyes. Blinking them away rapidly.

"What is it?" Raph asked. His voice turning to concern.

"I've had enough of your nosiness! You know far too much as it is!" Running to where his katanas were kicked. Flipping around and picking them, he spun and sliced Raph in the chest. The emerald turtle hissed and held the bloody cuts. Backing up he accidently tripped on the ledge. Falling off the building.

The shout caught Leo's attention. Turning around and gasping when he just realized Raphael fell off. Running to the edge and on instinct grabbed his grapple hook and throwing it down, Raph grabbed it as it twirled around his wrist. Pushing himself off the wall he swung back up. Leonardo grabbed a hold of his hand and helped him on his feet. Connecting wide eyes with wide eyes. 

"I saved your life. . ." Leo said with absolute shock and disbelief. Raphael kept silence. Leonardo growled and yanked his hand out of their grip. 

"But you can guarantee that won't happen again." Turning around and taking off. The look of misery scratched on his face. Raph was still standing there, surprised himself.

"I don't doubt that." He sighed sadly to himself. "Though I do doubt we won't see each other again." He smirked at the shadowy figure running soon out of his vision.


	6. Bomb Base

Leonardo was sitting on his bed as he shined his blades. Looking at his reflection. All the scares that was made on his skin was from a Vampire. The first sight of him they would immediately attack. Then there was Raphael, who just wanted to talk to him. He wasn't going to fight him. Didn't want to. But he attacked Raph first. 

'Is there such a thing as a different Vampire?'

Shaking the thought aside for now. He was sure he was going to see him the next night on patrol. Though he was not going to allow him to take his mind off of his true task. Killing all vampires. No one has exception.   
He soon fled from his home immediately after the sun went down. The moon was high up and the stars were shinning bright. He stood on the roof with binoculars. Trying to locate a hiding spot that a group of Vampires could possibly be at.

"You still won't take my suggestion, will you?" That familiar rough voice came from behind him. Leo sighed and put the glasses down.

"What do you want, Raph?" He asked rudely.

"Geez, a simple hello would suffice."

"Hello Raphael. Now goodbye. I got work to do." Raph rolled his eye. Walking over to him and grabbing the binoculars from his hands. Leo growled, unsheathing a sword and pointing it at Raph. The emerald turtle raised his hands in surrender.

"What do you want from me?" He demanded.

"How about a simple explanation of why your making your job harder?" Raph said with bluntness in his voice.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing. Just want to know." Leo sighed and sheathed the weapon.

"Personally, I just don't trust you. Never have, and never will." He snatched the binoculars back from him. 

"I don't blame you at that part. But come on, if I wanted to kill you I would have already done it." Leo sighed. 

"Fine. If it will get you off my back. I will go to this place your so sure your vampire buddy's are at." Raph smiled brightly. Grabbing his hand and dragging the turtle behind. Leonardo growled and tried to pull out of the grip but Raphael wouldn't budge.

"Raph, can you let go of me?"

"Nope, I don't trust you enough to let you go. For all I know you'll stay behind." The turtle snarled but further more didn't argue. 

They walked for a few minutes. But to Leo it felt like an eternity. All he wanted to do was get away from this emerald terrapin and finish his job. He didn't need any help. Especially when that help came from another vampire. They soon arrived to the docks.

"Alright. Where are they?" Leo crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ssssh. Over here." He whispered. Hopping off the building roof and sneaking over to a shack.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because, in case you didn't do your vampire study's. Vampires have excellent hearing. As well as an acute sense of smell. And razor sharp eyes." The emerald turtle took out something from his pocket and started sprinkling it on Leo.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Raph clamped his hands over the leaf green turtles mouth.

"Shut up. Geez, you want to get caught?" Leonardo growled and pushed his hand away from his mouth.

"What was that for?" He whispered.

"It makes your smell subtle. They can't smell you as easily." 

"What are we fighting werewolves now?" Leo said sarcastically. Raph chuckled and rolled his eye.

"Don't be ridiculous, werewolves aren't real." Raphael grabbed his hand once again as they snuck stealthily over to the shack. Opening the door. Leo swallowed the lump in his throat. His other hand sneaking behind his back and taking out a knife. Raphael knocked on the floor and a hole was unclogged. Revealing someone underneath.

"Raphael." A growl was herd from below the floor. Suddenly the door of the floor opened, revealing a set of stairs as Raph pushed Leo back off of it.

"What are you doing he-" The monster was immediately cut off as Raph leapt for him. Breaking his neck and dragging him away from snooping view. Leo's eyes widen in horror.

"You killed him. . ." He gasped. Raph looked at him confusingly. 

"Yeah, that was the point of bringing you here." 

"You were telling the truth." Raph took a glance at Leo's hand that dropped slightly from behind his back, and smirked.

"You were going to kill me weren't you?"

"I thought you lied and this was a trap." 

"Don't blame you. But I did tell the truth when I said the vampires were hunting me down. Not one of them likes me."

"Why?" Raph glared at him. 

"I don't think I should tell you." Leo kept silent. Sheathing his knife for now. Raph grabbed his hand and led them to the underground hide out. They walked down a hallway till Raph pressed him against the wall. Peeking from behind the corner he saw a vampire couple about to walk out. Thinking fast, he grabbed onto Leo and pretended to eat him from his neck. Making disgusting slobbering and growling sounds. 

Leonardo was shocked and was about to try to stab him, till the couple walked in and he realized what Raph was doing. Allowing his body to go limp as if he was dead. 

They walked by as if it was an every day thing. Raph let go of him after they were out of sight. 

"Wow. You couldn't think of anything better then that?" Raph smiled and shrugged. He peeked back from around the corner. Everyone was sitting at tables as blood was everywhere and he had to admit that the sight was pretty gross even for someone who loved the red liquid. They were biting into fleshes and raw meet. Blood all over their faces. The copper smell caught Raph's nose. He hissed and shook his head, hearing ringing and feeling pounding in his skull.

"Raph what's wrong?" Leo asked in concern.

"The smell. . . So arousing." He fought himself as his fangs started to grow. Leo looked horrified. Searching the area and found a room full of meet, the smell making him want to barf but he managed to keep his stomach. Picking up a piece of meat and handing it to Raph.

"Eat it." He demanded. The turtle snatched it and started chomping down. Sickening Leo to no end. Once he was finished, he immediately wiped the blood from his face on his sleeve. His fangs growing back to normal size.

"Okay. Okay. I'm good." He looked back at the crowd. "Alright, I got a plan. I will sneak in and place a timed silent bomb under one of the tables. And then we'll run out." He took the machine out from his jacket and was about to go in till Leo grabbed his wrist.

"Maybe I should do it."

"No, Leo."

"But you might get aroused by the smell again. You would most likely join them."

"Yeah but if you go in there. They'll get suspicious of the fact you have no smell. And besides, I just ate."   
"I am the hunter you know."

"I don't care how expert you are at this, Leo. There is no way you could take them all down-especially when they're all aroused like that, and even if you could. You couldn't take them all down in time before the bomb goes off. Just let me do it. It'll be easier. And besides, even if I stay. I will die, just like you wanted." The bottom of Leo's lips went down to a frown without his permission at the sound of that.

"Here. Trade jackets with me."

"What? Why?"

"Cause they recognize me like this."

"Wouldn't they recognize your smell?"

"With all that meat and blood? Naw, I would just smell like another passer-by." He chuckled. Taking Leo's jacket and putting it on. Taking out a red cloth from his pocket and tying it around his nose and mouth to provide as a bandanna.

He walked in. No one seemed to notice him, too engulfed in their meals to care. He sat at a table in the middle of the room as a large pound of meat was set in front of him. The ringing and pounding started again. He growled and hissed as he shook his head. Taking out the bomb and sliding it subtly under the table. Taping it to the bottom and pressing the on bottom. He had exactly five minutes to get out of there.

He tried to get up but the copper smell was overwhelming him. His nerves tingling with sensation.   
Leo was whispering for him. You'd think a vampire with excellent hearing would hear him, but Raph was completely ignoring him. Though he captured a few other vampires attention but they didn't give him much of a thought. 

Leonardo growled. Slamming his fist against the wall. Putting on Raph's leather jacket. He so cautiously walked through the room. But to his amazement, no vampire attacked him. 

Once he got to the table where Raph was sitting at. He lightly touched his shoulder.  
"Come on, Raph. We got to go now." He whispered to him. 

"R-Right." He shook his head and pushed himself off the table. He sped up ahead of Leo. Desperate to get out of there. While Leo was getting more and more sick by the minute. The smell and sight did it for him. He collapsed on his knees and threw up the contents of his stomach. Every vampire had their head turned to him.

"Intruder!" One shouted. All of them got up and ran after him.

Raphael stopped where he was at. His eyes widening as he saw all the monsters running after the turtle on the ground. Growling he ran in. 

The emerald turtle ran in front of Leo. His fangs growing to abnormal size, he snarled at the vampires in front of him. Slashing at them. One jumped on him. Raphael cracked his neck, throwing him to the side. Another one jumped out at him as he grabbed a hold of him. Raising his fangs, he bit down on his neck before throwing that one to the side. The rest started pilling on top of him.

Leonardo was struggling trying getting up. Finding Raph under a pile of vampires. His eyes widening.   
"Hey, I'm the only one who can have the pleasure of killing him." He growled. Unsheathing his swords. He sliced and stabbed every monster until Raph was soon revealed. Leo grabbed a hold of his wrist. Lifting him up and dragging him out the exit. 

Both Raph and Leo shoved the door closed. Sitting on top of it to keep the monsters from bursting their way threw. 

"Let's go." Raph ordered. Grabbing Leo's hand, they ran. The vampires shoved their way threw the door but it was already too late as the bomb went off and blew all of them up. The two turtles was pushed as they flew in the air and landed feet away from the bombing sight. Raph groaned as he pushed himself up from the ground.

"D-Did we win?" Leo was the next up.

"Yeah. I think we did." They smiled at each other. 

"Uh Raph. . . You got a little something." Leo patted the side of his mouth. Raph realized what he meant. Wiping the drop of blood away. Hearing cops sirens coming closer and the flashing of red and blue lights got both turtles to flee immediately. They ran to the roof where they left first.

"Wow. That was the most fun I've had in years." Raph chuckled. His hands behind his head. Leo couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah. I have to admit that was pretty exciting." The emerald turtle smirked at him. They traded back coats.

"You look pretty good in a leather jacket." 

"You don't look too bad yourself with mine." 

"Maybe we can do it again some time soon."

"Heh, don't bet your life on it." Leo smirked. "Oh and uh. . . thanks." Raph's head popped up as he looked at him astonished.

"Did I hear correctly? Did the all mighty and powerful vampire hunter just thanked a vampire."

"Don't get used to it." Raphael only laughed. Patting the leaf green reptiles shoulder.

"Let's just say it was pay back for saving my life." He giggled. "Too bad this couldn't become a regular thing." Leo frowned.

"What? Like you becoming my side kick? No way. No. The vampire hunter is alone. I don't need anybody's help."

"I know. I got it for the hundredth time." Raph rolled his eye. "But if you find yourself having a little bit of trouble locating hide outs for Vampires. Don't be afraid to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind." A smile showed on his lips. Raph grinned back. "And don't think that I'm not going to kill you later on."

"My schedule is free at night." Raph smirked before turning around and running off. Leonardo watched him till he was out of his view. He let the smile on his face last a few more minutes before he realized what he was doing.

'W-Wait. . . Did I just smile? At him?' Leonardo growled. Shaking his head and pulling the ends of his lips down. Running back to where his home was. Erasing this night completely from his mind.


	7. Quick Play

It was the third night and Raphael chose not to see the so called Vampire Hunter. He decided it might be best for Leonardo to have his space. He wasn't asking for a death sentence. But he has to admit that, that turtle had not left his mind ever since that one night. How exhilarating it felt as they fought off those blood thirsty monsters. Running towards the exit before the bomb went off.

He was not a complete hater of vampires. He was sure that there were good ones out there. Ones that prefer cow blood over human. And ones that don't completely waist half of their meal. 

He hated being himself. He hates killing people. Every time his teeth sunk into skin he felt like he wanted to kill himself. But he couldn't help it. A vampire could last for about three weeks without any blood and he would try to last that long. After a while the starvation for blood get's so strong that vampires start craving for it so bad that they turn into psychopathic monsters. Blinded for the need of the copper scented crimson liquid.

His last meal was three days ago. Which was a good thing since it had been three weeks and he was slowly starting the craving. Though he really didn't want to think about what type of meat he hogged down. Knowing those vampires that were in that hide out, they were most likely collected together from different human kills. The thought that he had to eat human sickened him. But also the thought of accidently eating Leo out of starvation didn't seem to sound too appealing to him either. Course, he was sure that Leo would kill him first before he could managed to get his fangs around his neck. With that fact, that put his mind at ease for the moment. 

The emerald turtle was standing at the edge of a building over looking many people walking the streets busy like. It was amazing how many people were still up. Doesn't any of them have a home to crash in? A family to get to? Raphael shook his head from that thought.

Having a family is a blessing most people don't realize, and that sent a spike of envy down Raph's spine. Loosing family is the biggest mistake of all. Wives and husbands fighting and separating, or parents and children never seeing each other again. They would never realize what all they have till they completely loose them.  
Though Raphael never felt what a family was like. 

The emerald reptile closed his eyes as he supressed the need to growl. His hands were tightening to fists. It took all his will power to not take one more step off the edge. 

"If your thinking about jumping. I wouldn't suggest it." A low voice was herd behind him. Scaring him half to death and almost falling off. Swiftly turning around and glaring. The being in front of him was not noticable as he was engulfed in shadows.

"It wouldn't matter if your planning on killing me." He said with bluntness in his tone.

"Killing you? Nay, I wouldn't think of it." Sarcasm was herd in the mans voice. A smirk rose on the turtles lips.

"At least not at this moment?"

"I'm here to fetch you."

"Fetch me?"

"The master wants to see you." Raphael could tell the man was wearing a smirk. Even when he couldn't see his face. "Or should I say. Father?" Raph frowned at the shadow figure.

"He is not my father." The emerald turtle fought with himself to keep from attacking the man. The image in the shadows snorted.

"Would you rather come with us freely or would you rather be tied up and gagged as we drag you back to headquarters?"

"Neither. I'm leaving." Raph turned his shell to him. Only that was his first mistake as all three of the shadow figures leapt at him and tackled him from behind. Fighting was proved useless as he tried to buck his attackers off, finding no sign of effect on them.

"You were saying?" A blood freezing growl was breathed in his ear slit. "The Master is not going to be pleased with you." That didn't surprise him. Since when has the 'Master' ever been pleased with him. He rolled his eye as he felt the vampires drag his tied up body along the ground. Of course they were never sincere enough to at least knock him out for this part. But he knew them better then that. They probably enjoyed the fact of how he was so vulnerable right now under the tied tight rope.

"If the Master didn't threaten to use me as his supper I would have killed you by now." 

'Ass kisser.' Raphael so desperately wanted to say. But unfortunately the words came out as muffles through the cloth in his mouth. Only causing the vampires to laugh out loud in utter amusement. They drug his body past buildings, throwing him across alleyways as the biggest and strongest vampire waited on the other side to catch him. But as expected, he was dropped past his fingers and landed so painfully upon the concrete. With an sincere apology, he was picked up and thrown over his shoulder. Raphael knew this was just a comedy act to them all. His mind was filled with all sorts of vile curses for getting himself in this mess for most of the travel, till they finally arrived at an old broken building on the 'bad' side of town. 

Raphael didn't know why there was a bad side of town. There shouldn't even be a side of town at all. The danger was everywhere it seemed like, as long as you were alone and weak in the middle of the night. You were vulnerable no matter what. Sure, vampires had their special places where they could capture humans easier then others. But it only made them the bigger target area for the Vampire Hunter. Though he was more then certain that dumb ass wasn't even going to be near this place. Especially when he needed him the most. Who was he kidding? He knew better then that to know that if Leo was on that next building, he would most likely allow him to be taken away by his 'vampire buddy's'. He would have smirked if his mind wasn't on other things.

Also it would have been hard on his pride if the Vampire Hunter ended up saving him and being his hero instead of him saving himself. Plus, Leo would never let him live it down. By that point he would have to kill himself.

He would give anything as long as he didn't have to see the 'Master'. He refused to give any sort of communication to that douche bag. Even though he could have predicted that would have come to bite him in the ass at some point. And yet, here he was. Being tied up and dragged by three idiots to see his so called father. It was a shameful action, really. One he could have avoided if he was any smarter. If this had happened to him when he was younger he was sure he would have gotten beaten for it. Not that he could blame him.

They dragged his already numb and hurting body into the old and half fallen building. One vampire running ahead and moving a couch from the corner of the room. Loud high pitched squeaking sounds cut through the air as it was found hard on the ears.

"Hey doofus, can you be any louder!? The last thing we need is to alert the whole city!" Raph couldn't help but chuckled to himself only to get a kick to the gut from it.

"Shut it." 

The vampire opened the floor the couch was once covering as he summoned the rest of them to move. The dragging continued much to Raphael's discomfort, but as he feared it only got worse as they refused to pick him up during the walk down the stair way. He was fully limp and hurting by the time it was over as he muffled angry words to his kidnappers. Who-of course-only laughed in reply. None of them have any care of the pain he goes through. He still questions the thought of why they refuse to kill him. 

They dragged him through hall ways, what felt like an eternity to the emerald turtle was only five minutes. They stopped, which surprised Raphael as he was expecting for this pain to last much longer. Lifting his head was a struggle as he very much wanted to know where they dumped him at. He found an old door at the end of the hallway and another bulky looking vampire, sporting a gun in his hands. His three kidnappers and what he assumed was the guard talked words that just processed in his head as whispers of meaningless and nuisance sounds.

Suddenly a pull to the ropes that bound his painful body got him to whimper just the slightest. They cut him as they fell to the ground around him, yanking him back up to his feet. He found small but excruciatingly painful cuts and bruises marking his emerald skin from where the ropes tied him down. He hissed with every move they forced him to make as they pushed him towards the door the guard opened up for him. Two guards were waiting for him on the other side. He could have fought through them all easily enough. He knew how to fight through pain. He's done it far too many times then a child should be gifted with. But his brain didn't seem to be responding as he just followed the direction they were pushing him in. 

The two new guards at his side grabbed roughly then appreciated to his arms and yanked him fast into the dark room. The only light provided was the candles that were lit to give a soft golden creepy glow to the place and also to prevent anyone from running into walls. Even though vampires can see in the darkness far better then humans can, and a lot quicker then the normal mortals eyes as they adjust. There was really no point in the lights. Raphael remembered seeing as a little boy colorful dim Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling as this place once looked like those clubs vampires seem to love going to. The smell of copper filling the air and it being so crowded you couldn't avoid bumping into someone from just moving an arm.

Now it just looked like a hard worked on haunted house on Halloween after a billionaire donated hundreds of dollars of money into the place. Other then the fact it was half rotten from the bloods mold and underground worms and rat leaving their waists. Unfortunately, vampires were never ones to be neat. Give them a cave or even the sidewalk would be a comforting enough home, but they were never gifted that well as the humans wouldn't allow for those monsters to sleep out in the open. Even if there was that sort of freedom, they would have to sleep with one eye open for anyone who wouldn't agree on such a thing would come up and kill them. Even if they weren't posed as a threat.

Raphael tripped a couple of times on a crinkle in the blood soaked rug, and wasn't able to recover for the guards holding him refused to stop. They yanked him back on his feet and gave him a teasing cut along his legs or arms as a warning punishment. Raph gave out a small whimper or hiss, but he demanded to himself to never cry out. No matter how painful it was. 

They stopped so suddenly that he almost fell face first into the ground. But that was already done for him when they threw him down. Unable to catch his balance on time or get his hands in front of him, he crashed on his side on the hard concrete ground. His wounds giving him a double douse of fury. Slowly he managed to push himself up to his knees. Hearing a low and blood chilling growl come from in front of him and he instantly knew who that was without even looking at the shadowy figure. If he wasn't already introduced hundreds of times to those animalistic growls, he would have been afraid. 

"You look so pathetic." His deep voice spat at the emerald turtle. Raphael stayed silent, knowing better then to piss off the 'master' more then he already was.

"I thought I taught you better then that." He continued to ignore. Not exactly having a care of what he was telling him.

"Aren't you going to say anything, you shameful piece of crud." 

"What's to say? I think your saying everything all for me." It took many moments before he finally had it in himself to look up. Seeing only the faint shape of what should have been the leader of almost all vampires. The most detail he could see was the crevices in his face that the candle lights shown and his blood glowing red eyes that would scare any vampire out of their wits. All except him, Raphael was more then used to this look. 

This 'master' always had a thing for dark and spooky. Even if it was just him and the vampire master alone in the same room would he continue to use that mystic evil look.

"I wasn't expecting for you to come."

"Believe me. Neither was I."

"I can't believe those dimwits caught you. This sort of action has brought shamefulness onto me and my teachings."

"Ravish in it." Raph mumbled to himself. But unfortunately vampires also have very good hearing. A bang from the masters fist against the wall echoed through the empty and cold concrete room.

"You dare talk down to me!?" The reptile stayed silent. Not exactly knowing how to respond.

"Now that I have your attention, we can move onto the main reason why I wanted you here." He walked more towards Raph, enough that he managed to see the actual liking of his face. He was human yes, but the red eyes and the long fang teeth made him look like the things in children's nightmares. His face was-as always-very serious that Raphael swore that it was frozen that way. Now that he was thinking about it, he can't remember any time this beast actually smiled, let alone laugh. The thought of him laughing put shivers down the turtles spine. That would be more unnatural than a vampire in a middle of a daisy patch. He looked up at the vampire above him and tried his best to match the same serious expression, but to his surprise it was a lot harder then he would have imagined to challenge his gaze.

"I most certainly would like to here why you haven't returned after I sent you on that assignment." 

"Maybe it's because I don't want to." Raph smirked but it immediately was pulled down to a frown when another growl was herd from the monster above him. He struggled with himself to try not to show any hint of fear. When the truth was, he felt terrified. Not that he would ever admit it. Even if his life depended on it.

"I sent you on that mission because I knew you could complete it. Why have you failed me?" Raphael glared hard at him but none the less said nothing.

"Answer me!" Again, nothing was herd from the emerald terrapin.

"I will give you one last chance to redeem yourself." The master walked back into the shadows where no candles were lit. Making the shadows so pitch black even Raphael couldn't see him with his expert vision. The vampire soon returned with a knife in hand. The handle was made of complete ancient vampire ivory. Carvings of grapes and ivy were cut into the handle and the blade was razor sharp all along the edge to the tip. 

"If you fail me one last time you will find this knife plunged in your chest." Raphael eyed the one and only weapon that was made to kill vampires before he looked back up at the master.

"Couldn't you use a regular knife? One not quite as old and dirty?" Raph smirked.

"You don't seriously think a simple knife to the throat is what kills you, do you? It takes either the sun, the explosion that blows every body part you have for miles, or this knife." He gave a confused look.

"Alright, what's the catch?"

"There is no catch except that if you got stabbed with any other knife you would heal, very slowly but you'll heal. With this you would get killed permanently."

"So. . . who do I have to kill?" 

". . . You don't know?" Raph gave him an expression that said 'Are you serious?' But apparently he spent so much time trying to avoid him that he forgot all about the reason the master did send him out. The vampire sighed.

"Our population is decreasing in hundreds. It's time to end this now or we'll be forced to leave this city just to survive. We've been living here ever since they built this place. It's ours." The emerald reptile felt a knot form in his stomach as he prayed to himself that what he feared the vampire was going to tell him wasn't true.

"I want you to kill the Vampire Hunter." The 'master' growled from the name. The words bitter in his mouth. He took out an old dirt filled cloth and wrapped the knife in before disappearing in the shadows once more as he set the knife down in a box and locked it tight before putting the key in his pocket. Walking back over to where he left Raphael. His face had a look of uncertainty, his mind filled with thoughts. His head dropped as he contemplated the ground that was stained with half human blood and half his own. 

"Kill the Vampire Hunter. And I will spare you your life. Refuse. And I'll be sure you join us for supper." The emerald terrapin went through his options once more. He had to admit that getting the Vampire Hunter to just say hi to him was tough. Talking to him was tougher. Getting him to follow him was almost impossible. But yet, he managed it. Getting even a little piece of Leonardo's trust was hard but it wasn't completely impossible. If he had more time, he might even be what the humans consider as friends. That would probably takes years, but he strangely found himself determined. Then killing him. . . That would put such a strain on whatever friendship they got, wouldn't it.

If any vampire ever found out about his encounter with the murder of monsters. They would behead him right then and there without any sign of mercy. 

"Why do I have to be the one to do this?" He asked slowly.

"Because every other vampire I've sent was killed. I've decided that I would send my best student this time." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I will give you till the next full moon." Another long silence moment was taken as Raphael continued to think about his decision. Putting a strain on the 'Master' as his patients was wearing thin. "Need I remind you that he killed your brother." That got Raphael hard.

"Do we got a deal?" He finally asked when he got tired of waiting. Raphael looked back up at him before he nodding his head.

"You've got yourself a deal."   
. . .  
Two nights later. . .

Raphael planned this night from top to bottom. Finally deciding this was the perfect time to take his plan into action. It was a simple plan, really. Just walk up to him. Pretend he was just wanting to talk. Stab him right in the heart and take off. Simple and easy. And it's not like he's never killed anyone before. In fact he had to kill a mother at the age of fifteen as a test to show his skills. 

It wasn't the most enjoyable thing in the world. He cried for about two months and refused to come outside for another couple. He might have gotten over it sooner, but he unfortunately he had no one that cared about how he was feeling. Mostly because they had to go through it themselves once. They knew he would get over it sooner or later. But to this day, that test still scarred him deep in his heart. If he ever had to kill for food, it would either be someone who disserved it. Or someone who really wasn't that important. Which got his thoughts twisted all over again. 

He packed himself up and headed up to the roofs as soon as the sun went down and the moon came up. He walked half of the roof tops and ran the other half till finally the figure he has been waiting for showed up on a roof. A sword in hand as he was searching an alleyway. Taking a breath and unsheathing a knife from his belt and clenching it tight between his sweaty palms, he crept towards the other turtle. 

"Hey Leonardo!"


	8. Kill and Run

Five nights have passed by and Leonardo has not seen that ridiculously annoying but strangely appealing vampire. Not that he was wanting to see him, or anything surrounding that sort. He was more then pleased to have his nights to himself so he could actually get some work done. 

Well, he did kill quite a few vampires that one night. Leonardo caught himself smiling just the slightest. Growling and shaking his head. He swore to himself to not think about that night. Everything about what he has done was a sin he thought he would never commit in this life time. Teaming up with a vampire to kill vampires. That was the most stupidest decision he could have made. But hey. . . Everyone needs a break every once in a while. Leo continued to make up excuses as he tried to make himself feel better about the situation. He had never, nor will he ever like hanging out with a vampire. 

But yet, here he was. Leaning against a brick wall and thinking about the night he refused to review. And he again, caught himself smiling when ever he thought about the emerald turtle. He was so desperate to forget, he held his sword to his throat a couple of times. Not entirely intending to do anything with it other than hold it there.  
For the past five nights, this was mostly how he spent them. Leaning against things and thinking about past events. Now that he was really thinking about it, he hasn't seen that many of those blood sucking monsters anywhere. Of course there would be an occasional three to four vampires grouped together, but not club fulls like he was used to seeing and that started to get him slightly suspicious. 

Hearing a clang from between a couple of buildings. He slowly and quietly unsheathed his sword as he cautiously approached the alleyway. Looking over the edge and scanning the area for any signs of vampires. But to his misfortune, the only thing he managed to spot was a black cat rattling around a garbage bin. Frustrated and exhausted from the long pitiful night, he resheathed his sword and grumbled to himself. He had to admit that having something to go on was better then nothing. He seriously couldn't believe that he started making that much impact on the vampire population, to the point he had absolutely nothing to do now. Sure, he's been going at this job for years now and been killing large number of groups just about each night, but there was no way he could have already stopped the vampires. 

He leaned back against the wall he was previously laying on and thinking about what he could do. Maybe he could find a way to contact Raphael. It was a stupid idea and he wanted to punch himself for even thinking about it, but maybe that emerald vampire might know one or two hideouts. Something to keep him busy. Continuing to fight with his conscious about the situation, he found himself seriously considering the idea. Course, the fact that he hadn't seen him for five nights now was going to make it hard to locate him.

He checked the time on his phone he usually kept tucked in his jacket pocket. It was around three o'clock. Normally he would be heading home around five in the morning, but with absolutely nothing around here to keep him busy he mine as well head home.

He pushed himself up form the wall and was just about to head in the direction of his home till a voice he recognized well stopped him from continuing.

"Hey, Leonardo!" 

Without giving it much thought he swiftly turned around and he felt his insides flutter a bit at the sight of the other turtle. Though he had enough control to not smile, much to his relief.

"Hey, Raph. Haven't seen you in a while. Thought you might have gotten yourself killed." That got a smirk to rise on the emerald reptiles lips. Leo's face softed just the slightest. Okay, he can take another break. He hasn't been doing too much lately anyway.

"Just. . . been busy."

"What can you possibly be busy with?" The leaf green turtle asked out of curiosity. Seriously, what all could vampires do? They sleep during the day and hunt during night. If they weren't doing that, they would be partying in clubs. But knowing this vampire well enough, Raphael didn't generally do any of those things.

"Just stuff." 

"What kind of stuff?" Leo asked. His curiosity peaking.

"Oh you know, talking to some of the guy's."

"I thought you said every vampire hated you?"

"Who said they were vampires?"

"If you seriously had friends that didn't run from the sight of you. You wouldn't need me." He smirked.

"Maybe they're just not that interesting as you." Leonardo had to laugh at that. Him being interesting? What's so interesting about him trying to kill Raphael. Pretty much all vampires were doing that already. Why was he so different? Maybe because it actually requires some effort to take him down. The thought amused Leo in a funny way. 

Something caught the sword wielders attention from the corner of his eye. Raphael's hand was tucked behind his back, and it wasn't like he was doing that for kicks. It was only one hand as if he was hiding something. Leo looked back up at Raph and gave him a confused look. The expression the vampire was giving him sent intense chills through him.

"Raph. . .?" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before the emerald turtle immediately leapt for him. The hand that was once tucked behind his shell, revealed and clenched tightly in his fist; a razor sharp knife. The action caught the leaf green turtle off gaurd as he quickly stepped back. On instinct, he swiftly moved to the side. Pushing Raphael's arm away from him and he had to thank those years of intense training he put himself through. Practicing the same moves hundreds of times prooved useful as it soon turned itself into a natural instinct. Plus, he couldn't count the many times vampires jumped from dark corners and shadows, planning on attaking him and ripping him to shreds. Any normal human would have been killed those hundred times. But thankfully in his defense, Leonardo was not what you consider normal. 

Raphael immediately spun around and tried his second attempt to stab the reptile, only for him to fail as Leo flipped away from him.

"Raphael! What are you doing!?" He shouted at him in total confusion, but the emerald turtle chose to ignore him as his only goal was to get the weapon burried deep into his chest. 

Leonardo took a few steps back to get out of the range of the vampire. Finding that Raphael's teeth had grown to full length and the leaf green turtle had to admit that the image was pretty disturbing. He was more then used to this look from every other vampire, but the fact that it was Raphael, the one he slowly started to believe that he did not want to kill him. Also because this sorce of anger the emerald reptile was experiencing at the moment was obviously pointed to Leo. He had no clue what struck Raphael's rage so bad. If he did something wrong, but that thought was immediately put a side as the vampire came back for another kill, this time getting him on the side of his arm. The leaf green turtle hissed at the stinging pain and jumped more to the side. Before he managed to do anything to be able to defend himself, Raphael already came back for another blow. His fist connected with Leo's cheek, collapsing on the concrete ground, his cheek pounding with agony. 

After he took a few moments to recover himself and his head, he managed to pick himself back up from the ground. His hearing was replaced by a ringing and his vision was fully blurry. Shaking his head from his fuzziness and clearing his mind, he slowly but surely made it back to his feet. Leonardo was more confused then ever about what was going on. Obviously something pissed off Raph to the point he won't even tell him why he was trying to kill him. Unless this was his plan all along. Leo hadn't thought of that those five nights he had nothing but time on his hands to think about things. This whole time the bit Raphael pulled on him; trying to talk to him, telling him he didn't want to kill him, and attempting so hard to get his trust could have been just a trick so he could do this without giving Leo any sign of a warning. He had to admit that thought hurt a little. Being played, especially by his worst enemy really put some damage on his pride. How could he have been so stupid as to fall for something as that?

The feeling of betrayal started rising in his chest and he instantly commanded it down. He refused to feel desolated, especially for this. He deserved every bit of what he's getting right now for ever allowing his gaurd to come down just for a second. He taught himself this for years, and yet this turtle managed to bring down bits and pieces of his wall. Leonardo would curse himself for the unforgiving matter, but he had more important business as in try not to get himself killed.

As soon as Raphael had turned around and started running towards him, Leonardo had finally collected himself completely. Grabbing onto the handle of his sword and unsheathing it quickly right in the nick of time as the two blades came clashing together. Having the bigger blade put the favor on more his side just enough to make his move. Twisting his blade around, the handle loosened in Raph's grip as it went flying away from him. Raphael swiftly spun around, giving Leo's weapon a hook kick. His heel connecting with the flat of the blade. The powerful connection knocked his precious sword in a distance he couldn't grab it easily. 

Refusing to look away from his opponent, he ran in for another attack. He could tell that Raphael had his own intense training for this kind of fight as his foot came crashing into Leo's gut. The turtle felt the breath being knocked out from him as he fell back on the ground and rolled a couple feet away from the vampire before he slowed to a stop. For a few seconds-but what felt like minutes for Leo-as he tried to breath before his lungs finally opened taking in a breath full of oxegan. He coughed, blood fell from his mouth. Raphael was staring at his pitiful looking enemy when the blood dripped from his mouth. That familiar pounding and ringing in his skull as he stared at the blood. His nose filling with the sweet scent. He shook his head and growled. His main goal was to stab him. Not eat him. Raph continued to remind himmself, trying hard to keep his head on. 

Collecting himself, he lundged after Leonardo once again as the leaf green turtle rolled backwards, away from another pounding. Hopping back to his feet, the emerald reptile ran at him, throwing punches. Leo blocked them easy. Spinning away from a kick that he assumed was meant to go to his chin. He elbowed Raphael in his side before he kicked the back of his knee, causing the vampire to collapse on his knees. Turning and striking the back of his head with a round kick. The blood thirsty monster went tumbling down on the ground. Leonardo ran at him, planning on pinning him to the floor, but that all went against him as Raphael used his legs to sweep Leo's feet from under him. The sword wielding terrapin collapsed on the ground. 

Raph was already back on his feet and heading towards him, lifting his leg up and hammering his heal down. As quickly as possible Leo managed to avoid the axe kick, rolling back onto his feet. He spotted Raphael had already ran over and picked back up the knife fast. The fact of him being a vampire also provided him with different ability's that could best Leo's. Like their speed, Raphael was twice as faster then he was, so recovering from falls or running to grab something was going to take less time then it was for Leo. And before he knew it, Raphael was already in front of him, the knife in hand and prepared to go through his chest. 

Leonardo survived the assualt as he blocked Raph's arm. Hitting the palm of his hand against Raph's chin, pushing him away. Leo charged up, hopping up as he side kicked the emerald terrapin in his own chest. Surprisingly, the reptile persisted to stay on his feet. Growling, and tightening his hands into fists, he ran foward to him. He threw a punch aimed right for Raphael's nose, but that was his mistake that cost him the fight as the vampire stepped to the side, taking the sharp dagger and shoved it right through his plastron and straight in the heart. It took all of Raph's strength to get the weapon through that hard shell, plus the momentum Leo had as he ran towards him helped.

Leo's eyes widen to unbelievable size as pain erupted from his chest. The move devastated him. He tried to suck in a breath but it was found impossible when a piece of medal was blocking your air tube and lungs. Blood poured out of the wound at speed he didn't even want to know was possible. It felt like large pounds of weights crashed on his shoulders, his stability to stand immediately crumbled as he fell to the ground; only making the pain worse. 

He made an effort to scream but it only came out as wet gasps. His arms wrapped around his hips, curling up on his side as he prayed mentally for the pain to stop. He felt himself getting light headed from the sudden blood loss. He would have never imagined he would have ended like this. Especially to someone like Raphael. The turtle seemed to be everything but a murder, but the agonizing pain in his chest proved it other wise. If anything, he expected to be killed attempting to protect his loved ones. Not this stupid pitiful fight. So much for dying with honor. Tears started to pour from his eyes as they fell in beads along his cheek and dropped to the floor as they formed small puddles. He had to admit that he had never felt this type of pain. He could work through all sorts of pain, he learned how to fight with it, but this kind beat them all.

Raphael couldn't stand the sight, but the smell was what was really bugging him. If just the smell of a few droplets of the red liquid from a small cut and puking it from the mouth was bad, the gushiness from his chest was overwhelming him. He stepped back from Leo as he collapsed on his knees, holding his pounding head. He crawled farther away where the scent wasn't as strong and he could think straight. His fangs finally retracted to normal size and his vision that was once red; cleared. Picking himself up from the ground, he attempted to flee from his crime scene, but something kept him from hoping to the next roof.

Turning back to the suffering turtle, the sight was painful to look at, but was most likely not as bad for him as it was for Leo. More guilt was piling inside of him and he growled to himself for feeling this way. Taking a few minutes as he fought with himself for a decision. Cursing silently, he ran back over to the leaf green turtle. Turning him on his shell, the reptile was unconscious and it was only a matter of time before he would have brain damage. Then death.

He knew taking out the knife would only increase the blood pour and that wouldn't help him any. Picking Leonardo up bridle style he took off across the roof tops. If Leonardo ever found out about this, he would give him his permission to kill him. He was extremely exhausted from the fight, then adding the extra weight slowed him down a lot more then what he was used to. So he was running only slightly faster then what the most an average human has ran. Plus he still had enough adrenaline to keep him upright. Hopping from building to building was a lot harder as he tried his hardest not to drop Leo nor fall down an alleyway himself. None of those actions would help either of them. 

Slowly but surely they finally arrived at the nearest hopsital. Raphael laid the leaf green terrapin on the ground as gently as possible, still getting quite a few hisses and whimpers in return. More guilt rushed through him, but he chose to ignore it. He stripped Leo of his jacket and replaced it with his own. He yanked the knife out of the body in one swift clean movement, only to get a holler of pain. The scream alerted a doctor in the building and Raph immediately took off. Climbing up the building right across the street. He waited at the top, leaving when he was sure Leo was safe and taken care of. When he disappeared from his vision into the building he finally decided to leave. 

He ran back to the roof the fight took place. Picking up the two fallen swords, he ran to the docks on the opposite side of the city and as steathly as his teachings got him, he laid the belongings of the Vampire Hunter in front of the door of the garage Leonardo lived in. You most likely would be thinking of how he figured out where the Vampire Hunter lived. Well, he knows every single hide out of all the vampires all over the city. He was bound to know where the worst enemy of the monsters lived. And now that Raphael was thinking about it. He wasn't any worse then them.

Walking through the doors of the 'Masters' hide out. He went down on his knees and gave a slight bow and cursed himself for giving this vampire the satisfaction of having what he wanted. 

"Well. . .?" That familiar gruff voice spoke. Raphael growled, taking out the bloody knife from the sheath on his belt and throwing it on the ground as the clatter was herd all through the room.

"It's done."

"Is this all the evidence you provide me?" Raphael glared at the shadowy figure. 

"His body is gone. He didn't deserve to have his body eatten by his worst enemy's."

"Is it any worse than getting killed by one? He had killed many numbers of us. Tell me why didn't he deserve it?" Raph took a few moments of silence before answering.

"He had every right." He knew he tugged at the wrong strings of the 'master' but he couldn't care less. He's dealt with the wild temper this vampire has before. It wouldn't be any different or any more brutal.

"Bite your tongue you worthless piece of meat! You are a disgrace to me! Leave, and spare me of your presence!" Raphael was more then glad to leave as he stood back up on his feet. He turned his back on his once respected master.

"I wasn't looking for your approval." He threw over his shoulder without looking back. He head towards the door. Raphael more then knew that he would never be able to fix the sin he has made. But his whole life was a sin anway. His birth was a sin. Just existing in this vile world was a sin. His heart was black since the beginning; when he was born with fangs. And he would never be clean. The only thing he can do is just hope that his saving Leonardo turns out as successful as the kill.


	9. A New Day

Crashing through the next door way. Two doctors took off with the hospital bed that carried the leaf green turtle. Yelling to the nurses that were following next to them, handing the required surgical instruments that they asked for.

"He needs immediate surgery." They rapidly moved him into the room that was reserved specifically for surgery.  
Three hours have passed and things slowly started to calm down. The nurse reapplied that mask as she gave the reptile another dose of anesthesia. Whipping the sweat that rolled down the doctors forehead.

"How is he doctor?"

"I don't know how he did it. But I think he's going to be okay."

"It's amazing how he can still be alive."

Michelangelo awoke suddenly from his sleep when he herd a bump outside. He was almost sure that he might have herd it in his dreams and was just about to fall back to sleep, but that thought was immediately pushed aside when a figure walked in front of the door to the garage. He saw a shadowy figure in the window that was placed on a door. The sight freaked him out. The reason both him and Leo moved to the docks nicely place and hidden under the bridge that lead to the highway was because most people didn't notice them there. Though they still ran the side of their home as a garage. They had to make money some way. But the place was so tucked away and not that famous that Michelangelo would have never expected being a target for a criminal trying to break in. Unless his get away car broke down and they needed to break in to find something to fix it with. 

The thought would have amused him if his heart wasn't beating so fast right then. He thrust himself up from the bed and balanced out on his feet. He walked over to the closet that was placed beside the wall next to his bed and scrambled through it, taking out one of Leo's spare katanas. Walking cautiously over to the door. He planned it all in his head, open the door and shred the intruder to pieces. Easy. But what confused him more was when the shadow disappeared, it didn't even try to get in, or rattle the door knob.

The sea green turtle waited a few more minutes to make sure the guy wasn't going to come back. He crept up to the door, unlocking it and slowly opening it. He looked around the outside and not a sign of anyone around. He looked down and found what seemed to be his friend and brothers jacket and swords. Nervousness piled high inside of the turtle as he picked them up. His hand traveled all over the steel and cloth till to his horror, found blood stains all over the jacket. Who ever had left this must have done something to Leo and left this for him to find as a warning. At least that's what he always seen in the movies and he had to admit this was resembling a lot to those horror films, much to his discomfort. He went back into the building and laid the belongings of his dearest friend on the blue bed before he quickly dressed himself. Grabbing a sporting black hoodie and putting it on. He went back to the closet and dug through a box he keeps his most prized gift in. His most favorite and skilled weapon; the nun chucks. The handles were wooden and wrapped with orange ribbon. Connected together by a strong chain. He remembered his father giving him these when he was five years old. Around the time he gave Leo his own swords. 

Mikey smiled at the memory's of his father. He was a skilled ninjitsu teacher that owned a school for kids five and up and when him and his brother turned that age they were gifted their weapons as the younger man taught them everything he knew. Their mother had a few of her own skills but she usually was one that didn't like violence in the house. She only knew so much so she could protect herself and her children if necessary. 

The memory's Michelangelo cherished through his and Leo's growing up ran through his head. Causing a small smile to form on his lips. He glanced back at the belongings that came home without it's owner before that smile turned down to a deep frown. He tucked the weapons in his belt before he immediately headed outside.   
. . .  
His panting turned harsher as he climbed up the next building. He had no clue how long he's been running, but he hasn't given up yet, nor was he planning on stopping any time soon. He was definitely out of shape big time. The last time he trained this intense he was still a young and energetic teenager. Now that he's had his hands full as a mechanic he doesn't have time or the energy to train after wards. Unlike Leo, who works all day and hunts all night. Only getting three to four hours sleep each night. He had no clue how the katana wielding terrapin managed it. 

Mikey barely made it to the next building as he gave a hard jump, but his legs had become so tired that he missed the buildings edge. His feet slipping off and scrapping against the bricks. He caught himself by his arms. Sweat dripped off his forehead as he used whatever strength he had left in him to pull himself back on the roof. He collapsed on the ground in a panting fit, laying there for a few moments as he caught his breath before getting back up and checking on his legs. They were scraped to white and pink and small drops of blood seeped out of the wound, but he was expecting much worse. Taking short and calm breaths, he rolled down his pants leg and got back on his feet. He's been going on for about two hours now and the sun would soon be coming up. 

The sea green reptile leaned against a brick wall that would lead to stairs to go down to the next level. He took out his phone from his pocket and found it was still off. Turning it on and waiting till the home screen came on. Finding the time was five-ish. Instantly an alert popped on, telling him he missed three calls. He hopped up right as his eyes widen with hope. Clicking on the tab and listening to the recording. Finding out that Leonardo was dropped off at the hospital with a serious heart injury and was put under to immediate surgery.

He clicked on the next voice message, telling him that Leo's vitals are stabilizing and is being treated. The next one was just telemarketers as usual. Mikey cursed at them for calling so early before stuffing his phone back into his pocket. He was just about to run in the direction of where the hospital was till he was suddenly blocked by three males; two human and one what looked to be a mutant cheetah. He turned around and was cut off by two more males; one what seemed to look like a mutant muskrat and the other human. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked casually. If he showed any hint of fear in his voice or form they would surely know he was an easy target.

"As a matter of fact, there is." The tallest and bulkiest human of the bunch spoke. "We're kind of hungry, and you see there hasn't been many humans out lately. Then we saw you, and we have never tried turtle before." 

It would figure, he ended up running into a group of vampires. Or more like they ran into him. Sure, he was trained enough to be able to fight any person of any size, but never numbers of them. The most he remembered fighting was three and it still took a lot of strength to take them down.

Michelangelo gulped down the nervousness in his throat, taking a step back. His hands reaching behind his shell and grabbed a hold of the handle of his weapons. Prepared to take it out when needed and that time was now as three of them instantly lunged at him. Forgotten instincts kicked in and he jumped to the side. Taking out his nun chucks as he swung them around. The two left ran at him. He dodged a kick and hit the human in the head while the mutant muskrat attempted a punch only to get his wrists caught in the turtles chains. Mikey pulled hard, yanking the mutant to him and kicking him straight in the gut. He untangled his chains before swiftly turning around only to get a punch to the face that felt like it broke his jaw. He was fortunate enough that it didn't, but it hurt like it did. 

The sea green reptile rolled to the side, avoiding a kick and hopping back on his feet. He sprung up from the ground and hit the human right in the skull with the ball of his foot. Knocking him to the ground. While the left over human and cheetah came barreling at him with fury scratched on their faces. Their fangs were fully out and covered most of their mouth. Drips of saliva falling out. Now he knows what Leo was talking about when he said these vampires were much worse then the ones he would see in the movies. And if just a night of horror films cost him his sleep, he can imagine how many sleepless nights he's going to get now.

Kicking the human aside he gave all his focus on the mutant cat. Course the fact he was both a vampire and a cheetah maximized is ability for speed. Making the fight go more on the cheetah's side.

Mikey survived several kicks by blocking and dodging them. He collapsed on the ground and swept the mutant vampires legs from under him. Michelangelo hopped on his opponent. Holding the chain around his neck till the body beneath him went limp. Before he managed to get off and out, the human that he once kicked away tackled him. Before the vampire could get his fangs onto the reptiles face. He caught the vampires mouth in his chains. 

The strength was unbelievable and the nun chuck wielder found himself struggling to keep from getting bitten.   
He looked to the side and most of his opponents had gotten back up and was making their way towards him. Murderous looks on their faces. Mikey looked back at the vampire on top of him, trying his best to buck him off, but his efforts had no effect on the monster.

Right then blood chilling screams pierced the air. Though Michelangelo had no clue who or what made the screams but he was fairly certain that it wouldn't be someone friendly. He was getting weaker from the pressure on his arms as his elbows were slowly starting to collapse. Instantly all the vampires weight fell on him, the grip on the chains loosened. Mikey tossed the body off of him only to find a knife stabbed right through him. Blood gushed out of him as the sea green turtle started freaking out. The sight turning his stomach around multiple times. He looked around him and all the vampires he was previously fighting in the same condition. He suddenly felt himself get dizzy from the sickening sight as he crawled farther away from the kill scene. Puking whatever was in his stomach from his last meal over the edge and hoping there wasn't anybody at the bottom. Peaking back up and finding another figure standing in the shadows, that faintness hint of red glowing in the moonlight from what looks to be like a couple of mask tails. The figure had glowing red eye just as a vampire had, and Mikey assumed that he was with the others and any minute he was going to pounce on him, but after a few moments the figure suddenly took off. Mikey watched him run off till he was finally out of his vision. Leaving him there with a million questions going through his head.

For example, why the hell would a vampire want to save him from getting eaten? Why didn't he take him for a meal all by himself after getting rid of the competition? Is he the next Vampire Hunter? Those thoughts subsided when he spotted his phone laying on the ground, lighting up announcing he was getting a call. He quickly pushed himself up on his feet. Failing at the first try before he got up and found his balance enough he could walk correctly. Grabbing the fallen cell and nun chucks he checked the screen and almost throwing the machine down when he found it was another telemarketers call. 

He took off once again from the roofs. The fight wore him out fast and hard that it started to put a harsh strain on his running and he thought he would have to go down to the sidewalks and call for a taxi but the only way down the roofs was either go through the whole entire building and most didn't have elevators. While the other way was down the fire escapes and into those creepy dark alley's. Even if it would be for just a minute. You can easily get killed in just a minute. So he decide that he could deal with the heavy work out for now and sleep all day. It took a ten minute run before he eventually arrived at the hospital.

Walking to the front desk and giving the nurse the required information before she told him the update on Leonardo's health. How he barely survived the knife wound, but he's slowly healing and would have to stay in the hospital for a couple day's to make sure he was healing correctly before sending him home. The news devastated him but further more it didn't surprise him any less then when he first found out about Leo's secret night outs. 

Ever since then he was always afraid something like this was going to happen. Now that a few years have past of getting used to the feeling of the possibility Leo might not come back home the next night, made the news less surprising. But he had some serious talking to do with his brother when he comes home. And possibly grounding him from any patrolling for some nights. Though they were both old enough to make their own decision, when they agreed to stick together instead of moving out separately they had to protect each other, and for Michelangelo, loosing his brother was the worst thing anyone could ever do to him.

So though this punishment seems rather childish for them. It was the best and safest. Besides, Leo will be tuckered out of anything extreme for a week or two till he get's fully healed. So he mine as well take certain privileges from Leo if he's going to be living under the same roof. 

The sea green terrapin walked the lit up streets till he finally arrived at the docks and walked into the garage made for a home. Stripping himself of his jacket and shoes and rested on the end of his bed. His hands clamped together tightly as his elbows laid on his knees. Thoughts rushing through his head. Having to accept the thing his brother does every night was difficult and would have caused a huge drift in their relationship if he hadn't thought about it for as long as he did and didn't chose his words wisely. 

He made it quite clear to Leonardo what he wanted from him and Leo made a promise that nothing would happen to him. Mikey was smart enough to know that there was no way Leo could ever keep his promise, but it gave him confidence that Leo would try his hardest to keep it. That leaf green sword wielding turtle was no promise breaker as long as he can help it. 

Mikey stared at the swords and jacket that were still laying folded nicely on the blue bed across from his before he got up and grabbed onto one of the swords. He found little spots of dried blood on the flat of the blade as well as dirt. He retrieved the familiar cloth and polisher Leo would usually keep in his drawers by his bed and sat back down on his own bed. Slowly and gently he cleaned the precious steel much like Leo would usually do. After years of watching the blue clad turtle do this each night to his most beloved weapons, he got the technique down without even trying. Though Leonardo never allowed Mikey to polish his swords before, mostly because he was afraid that his klutzy brother would end up breaking or staining them in some way that would have been impossible for everyone else.

Michelangelo would have been offended by that if it wasn't true. But he had his balancing moments, and this morning was one of those moments. He was completely serious when he scrubbed the blood off and had no intentions of doing anything terrible to them. Though he never had much intentions before, but he was littler, reckless, and carless, and Leonardo made sure he knew that countless times. The sea green reptile decided this was as good of a time as ever to grow up a little. 

Once he was finished, the steel of the katana was all shiny with not a speck of anything but light and shininess. With a satisfied smile, he laid the weapons back down on Leo's bed and grabbed the jacket and threw it in the wash along with some underwear and jeans. None of them cared about the jacket as much as the swords. It wasn't too hard to find trench coats as that with great quality at a good price. Even if Mikey thought he could have used a new coat years ago, but he wasn't going to argue with his friend about something as that. As long as it doesn't stink the whole garage he doesn't exactly care what his brother wears. 

He took out the first aid kit they usually kept in the cabinet in the bathroom; and sat down on his bed once again. Taking out the things he needed and started cleaning and wrapping his wounds he managed to get from the fight. If Leo ever found out about this, protective big brother mode would show up and then there would go his attempts of talking Leonardo down for his punishments.

Sun raises started showing up through the windows of the garage and brightened the room up with a golden tint. He walked out and found the sun rising above the horizon of the ocean, the sky painted by many colors. He rarely watched sunsets, but this time he could make an exception, mostly because he didn't have much to do now. He took a breath of air, his lungs getting the much needed clean oxygen. Raising his hands above his head, stretching his stiff and hurting body. He would have said this was the beginning of a new day but he had no energy to be able to do anything today that would be considered accomplishing other than sleeping. Cause that's all he was planning on doing. Sleeping never sounded so appealing. Walking back into the garage and collapsing limp like on his orange bed. Not bothering with the covers but just knocking out to a deep sleep.

The new day can wait till tomorrow.


	10. Healed

Raphael sat on a roof tops edge as he would normally do every other night. He watched as the people down below were walking along the side walks. He wasn't exactly planning on becoming the citizens guardian angle or anything. But he was sure feeling that way. He doesn't have enough fingers to count the many times he ran into a human getting mugged or about to be torn apart by the blood sucking monsters. And he was unfortunate enough to have a pride that wouldn't allow for him to ignore the screaming sounds.

He cursed himself for again feeling this way. As well as the many times he would feel like this again and again. He was born a vampire, he was raised and trained to be a cold hearted unemotional monster. All his life he was fed meat and blood and he never had a problem with eating it. Not that he has much of a choice.

Why was he born to have feelings!? Raphael could hear a few growls escape his beak and he showed no signs of holding them back.

The fact that he practically killed Leo put guilt all through him. He doesn't have a clue if he survived the major heart wound. Though he hopes he did. It was stupid of him to attack Leo for doing his job that he didn't blame him for doing. But when the 'master' pulled up the fact that he killed his brother made him see nothing but rage.   
The emerald turtle could feel his eyes stinging with tears; blinking them away. It's been a few years since the last time he's seen his brother, and it took those same amount of years to try to get over the fact he lost the only person he trusted, and managed to run into the person responsible for his death. He had a chance to avenge him, and he took that chance without hesitation. Now he was feeling guilty. When he shouldn't.

Raphael could still remember the times growing up with his brother and though he treasured each one. He had to admit, he could have done better in protecting him. Even if he was one that hated being herded no matter the reason. His brother was always the independent one and he could have predicted in future situations that he would have ran off. Raph blamed himself for many years that he was the reason his brother died. If he been a better brother and found a way to keep him safe. His younger sibling would have still been alive. 

Shaking the thought out of his head he laid back till his shell rested on the concrete roof. He contemplated the stars that were barely noticeable in the sky. Most of them were blocked off by the many brown polluted clouds. Running away could have been the best thing for them, yes. If only they made it out of the city first. Raphael didn't have it in himself to run out of this city. This was his home. He was born and raised in the familiar territory.   
He took very slow and shaky breath of air in his lungs. Leonardo was only doing his job. He would tell himself multiple times, the last thing he wanted to do was get blinded by rage once again and kill him the next time he sees him. 

If Leonardo does survive this, he was going to have to find a way to make it up to him. Which is a step closer to impossible. He is not worrying much about attempting another kill on him. He was more worried about if the leaf green turtle would kill him at the first sight. He wouldn't blame the action, but he sure as hell is not wanting for that to happen.

"This is kind of pathetic." That same familiar voice he once remembered hearing the night he got kidnapped and he growled to himself.

"Seriously? You think if you literally killed the famous Vampire Hunter. You would be everywhere but on a roof top alone." He could hear that there was a smirk on the mans lips. "Unless you haven't yet." 

That got Raphael. He let out a rage filled growl and pushed himself up from the ground.

"Yes, I killed him. His blood is on the knife. That should be enough proof."

"Then where is he?" Raph paused a second.

"He's in the ocean." He answered bluntly. The man raised one of his eye brows.

"What? Why?"

"Because, it was the only place I could think of dumping him where you vampires wouldn't go and get him."

"That's not the point. Why wouldn't you have brought him back with you? All the vampires are celebrating the death of the Vampire Hunter, without his body to feast on."

"The Vampire Hunter didn't deserve to get killed. He kills us because we are murders of the human world."

"Everyone is overjoyed all except the one who did the killing." Raph growled and clenched his hands. Instantly turning around and shoving the vampire up against the wall. His other hand in a fist and above his head. Threatening to punch him at any second. 

"I don't kill." Suddenly the man pinned to the wall started laughing. 

"Open your eyes, Raphael. It's about time you accept who you really are. Cause once you do, you'll feel a lot better. Your a killer wither you want it or not." Raph's eye lid fell as he let the vampire down. He turned to walk away for second before immediately kicking the man in the gut.

"If anyone disserves to be killed. It's you." The vampire came back up and laughed again.

"You see. That was your mistake." The two on his side came in and grabbed his arms. Holding him from any struggling. The man punched Raphael right in the gut, causing the emerald turtle to curl forward. Coughing and hacking. The harsh assaults continue to come, till the red eyed turtle snarled as he felt like he's had enough. Wrapping his hands around the two's wrists that held him in place. He pulled the one on his right towards him and kicked his knee out of socket, causing him to scream. Raphael swung his leg up and kicked the one on his right in the head. Knocking that vampire out. 

The man in front of him growled in fury, revealing his long fangs. Raph glared, sitting in a fighting stance as he was ready for the attack. The vampire immediately jumped forward, planning on tackling the emerald turtle till Raphael dived to the side, missing completely. Turning around swiftly, he kicked the vampire before he could get to him. He ran after him thinking about pinning him but that thought was shattered right when the vampires foot connected with Raph's already sore stomach area. The red clad turtle fell backwards, stunned by the move as his gut was screaming at him. He fell to his knees, coughing up blood as he tried to get breath back into him. By the time his minor nausea subsided, his opponent was already up. Leaping at him like a lion with his prey. Raphael's only move for defense was raising his arm up. Rolling onto his shell, the vampire jumped on him prepared to gnawed at his throat till his mouth was filled with a reptiles arm. Raphael hissed at the pain on his limb. The blood thirsty monster with a mouthful of limb bit down harder and pressed farther, causing the turtle to shout at the pain. 

He thrashed his legs forward, getting in a lucky kick and knocking the vampire off of him, accidently smashing his head against a brick knocking him out completely. Raphael struggled with getting up. Once he got to his feet, he studied his bloody wound, finding multiple deep holes from where the fangs was buried in his flesh. He took a shirt off of one of his knocked out enemy's, wrapping his arm in it as it slowly started to bleed through the cloth.  
He crawled up the fire escape to the roofs where he ran away from the crime scene that would surely be discovered by someone and having multiple cops showing up as well as the fire department and ambulance. It takes the whole emergency squad. Raphael would have smirked at that if his mind wasn't taken away by the infuriating pain on his right arm.

He ran till his lungs were screaming with pain and ended up at the docks. He bent down from where he was standing at the edge of the roof. He watched the garage where he made sure that's where the Vampire Hunter was living at. Suddenly a car pulled off the intersection and onto the docks next to the garage. He watched suspiciously at the vehicle before the door opened and the turtle he assumed was Leonardo's brother walked out. He wasn't sure what his name was but he had sea green skin and liked the color orange from the looks of it. His eyes were sky blue and he was fairly skilled as a fighter from what Raph watched. 

The turtle walked up to the passenger seat door and opened it, helping what looked to be the all high and mighty Vampire Hunter out of the car. His face lit up to a bright smile when he spotted him. He did survive and he seemed to be doing okay since they allowed for him to go home. Raphael felt the guilt leave his chest, at least for now. He had to admit that Leonardo looked weird in every day civilian clothes instead of his familiar coat and swords, but he can't say that Leo didn't look good in jeans and a white t-shirt the hospital obviously supplied him with. Once they walked into the garage and closed the door, Raph turned to leave with a smile on his face. 

He was more then relieved to find out that Leo lived through the major heart wound he inflicted on him. Then the guilt he thought he could have dismissed for a few minutes immediately came back. He stuffed his hands in his temporary black hoodie pockets-at least until he get's a new leather jacket.

He was going to have to figure out a way to apologize to Leo. Even if he was sure that Leo wouldn't accept it. At least he would have said it and hopefully be able to freely walk away and never see him again with no more guilt on his shoulders. Then that horror thought came to him. Leo might want to kill him. Then when he heals fully he might want to get back into the Vampire Hunter gig and every vampire would know about his lie and then he would be the most hated thing ever. He was going to die. It's not like he's saying he doesn't deserve it, but if he really wants to continue on living, he was going to have to leave this city. 

He sighed and bent down on a roofs edge again. Unwrapping his arm and finding that it hadn't improved the slightest and the shirt was already half soaked in blood. It was going to take forever for the wound to heal. Being a vampire may have supplied him with ability's that was far better then a normal humans but it also had it's disadvantages. Such as not being able to heal as quickly. But there was also one way that could speed up the healing process that he didn't exactly approve of, but he would most likely die from lack of blood in his system if he doesn't. At least at this rate.

He stared at a fairly young man walking down the side walk. He was in a suit and tie and sported a trench coat and hat. Briefcase in hand and phone in the other; up to his ear. He supported the phone with his shoulder as his hand dug in his pocket for key's. He took a turn down an alleyway. A smirk forming on Raph's lips.   
. . .  
Leonardo started to wake up, finding himself in a white room. He slowly pushed himself up from where ever he was laying. Grunting and groaning as he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He looked at his surrounding and saw medical supply's and instruments on tables around him and he was laying on a hospital bed. He saw a tube in his arm that connected to an IV. 

It was only a few seconds later before a nurse entered his room. Giving him a bright smile when she spotted him up.

"So you finally waken up." She had a sort of Scottish accent which surprised Leo at first.

"W-What happened to me?"

"Not sure. You were delivered in front of the hospital two day's ago with no escort around. You had a serious knife wound to your heart and was put under immediate surgery. You seem to be fine now. No negative reactions went on your body. In fact from what I've read here you should be able to go home today." The sound of home made Leo sigh in relief, and plus the fact that he was alive of course. Then that night came back to his memory's. His eye brow muscles forwarded, not wanting to think about things that hurt other then his chest. 

"Alright, let's replace your bandages last time. Get you changed and we'll call your brother to pick you up." His eyes popped open at the mention of Michelangelo. What could he be thinking right now? His getting stabbed in the chest. He would never leave him alone at this rate.

The nurse helped him into a sitting position as she changed the bandages. He could see a large stapled cut on his plastron before it was covered with the bandages. After she was done, she helped Leonardo on to his feet and find his balance. Handing him jeans and a white t-shirt to put on. He quickly changed as gentle as he could.

They helped him out of his room and down the hall to the waiting room. Noticing that Mikey was sitting in the lobby. A bag of what looks to be extra wraps and medication which he was not looking forward in taking. 

"Oh Leo. Thank god your okay." He said with such relief in his voice as he ran into his arms. Leo smiled and wrapped his arms around his friend. Tucking his head into his neck and accepting the comfort that he realized that he very much needed.

"I'm fine, Mikey. I'm glad to see you to." Leo said in a soft soothing voice after a while when he realized that the sea green turtle might need more comfort then he does.

"Don't ever do that again!" He demanded to him that Leo thought he probably deserved. "It's not like I could help it." He wanted to say, but the words didn't seem to make themselves out of his mouth before Mikey grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front desk where he signed out for him. They walked out of the hospital and over to Michelangelo's ever beloved burnt color wrangler jeep. Leo smiled when he remembered the first time Mikey saw the vehicle on advertisement and he instantly wanted it. Leonardo thought about getting a car, but he never knew what kind to get whenever he would go car hunting. Plus, gas has always been really expensive. And besides, everywhere he ever needed to go was in walking distance, and his job was right in his house. And if there was ever a place that he couldn't walk to usually Mikey would either drive him or he had to go with him anyway. Leo just hasn't yet found the need to buy a vehicle.

Mikey helped him slide into the passenger seat and the leaf green turtle found it a real struggle. Every time he scrunched up or stretched too far a sharp pain came from his chest. He cursed his brother for buying such a high jeep only to get giggles from the sea green reptile. The ride back was filled with awkward silence. Not one of them knowing what to say. Though Michelangelo was bursting with joy on the inside for having his brother coming home with him safe and sound. He was annoyed with the fact that he was kept in the dark about this whole thing. He still has no clue how Leo even got the knife in his chest in the first place, and how he managed to get to the hospital. While Leonardo was still ashamed of how he even ended up in there in the first place. He had his elbow propped on the door of the car as his chin rested on the palm of his hand. Watching the moving scenery passing by him. 

"So what's going on?" Mikey's sudden voice shattering the silence made him jump.

"Huh?" He asked. Straightening his back and looking over to the orange clad turtle.

"Leo, a week has passed since I got the message from the hospital you got stabbed. How did that even happen? Who did it?" The leaf green body stiffened. Though he believed he could trust Mikey that he wouldn't do something stupid. He would prefer to keep Raphael a secret just for now. Just in case of future situations. If Mikey knew about Raphael and Raph get's himself into trouble. Who's ever after Raph could go after Mikey. He knew that's probably something he should ponder about, but definitely not now.

"I got into a fight with vampires that out numbered me. I couldn't fight them all off and one of them got in a lucky shot." Leo explained easier then he would feel comfortable with.

"That doesn't explain how you got to the hospital."

"I don't know. I was unconscious." That wasn't a complete lie at least. He was unconscious from serious blood loss and he has no memory of how he got to the hospital, but he could probably guess and he rather not think about it at the moment. Silence once again fell on the two turtles for the rest of the ride. Michelangelo knew there was something Leo was not telling him but he chose not to push his friend too far. At least not now in the car.  
It was only five more minutes of driving before they arrived at the garage. He pulled up beside the building and got out of the car. Walking to the other side of the where Leo was at and helped him out. Getting quite a few hisses and groans, making him feel bad about buying such a high car. Leo allowed his friend to help him into the garage. Leonardo suddenly had a strange feeling that they were being watched. But of course this was New York, the feeling was not unusual, especially with a night job like his, but when he felt so vulnerable, he didn't trust the feeling.

Swiftly turning his head around and finding a building next to them. He eyed the roof where he was sure he saw someone at. Not finding anybody he decided to shrug the whole thing off for now. It's not like he was able to do much at the moment. Mikey would never allow him to go anywhere even if he was capable to walk on his own.   
They walked into their home as Mikey helped him to his bed. Leo sat down as he felt himself relax of what seemed to be a very difficult and painful walk from the car to his bed. Mikey sat down on his own bed across from Leo's. The room was uncomfortably quiet between the two of them before the sea green turtle couldn't take it anymore.

"Leo, I know there something your not telling me. Please, I was worried sick about you." He demanded. The sudden outburst scared Leonardo as he looked back at his brother with wide eyes. Nervousness piled in his chest as he tried to hide his fear. He felt guilty for keeping such a secret from the most important person in his life, but it was the only way to keep him safe.

"There's nothing, Mikey. I told you everything I know in the car." 

"I know your lying to me, Leo. Please tell me. I was so scared when I found your sword and coat on the door step with blood all over them. I thought you might still be on the roof top; dead." Leonardo could feel his eyes stinging with tears and he quickly blinked them away. Praying that Mikey wouldn't see them. He was pressed deep into a corner and he couldn't have his brother detecting any hint of nervousness; it would only get him deeper into his corner.

"Wait, my coat and swords were on the door step?" He asked when what Mikey said processed in his head.

"Yeah, I don't know how they got there. I assumed it was the person who hurt you, trying to give me a warning or something. And stop trying to switch the subject!?" How close Mikey was to the truth was far from pleasant. Then something hit him. Obviously it would be Raph who would have brought his stuff back for him, then that would mean he knew all this time where he lived. He growled mentally.

"Are they okay?" Mikey gave him that unimpressed look.

"Are you serious, Leo?" The blue clad reptile raised an eyebrow, showing his friend that he was serious with what he was saying.

"Okay. Fine." Michelangelo rolled his eyes but further more did as Leo was wanting him to do. Going to the closet and taking out the now stain free coat and clean and polished twin katanas. Walking them back over to the injured turtle and handing them to him.

"Satisfied?"

"Did you clean them?"

"Yes, I cleaned them Leo. And before you go ballistic. I was careful. Now back to the topic. . ." 

"Thank you." Leonardo smiled sweetly. Ignoring completely that Mikey was trying to keep them on topic. Michelangelo couldn't help but forget being mad at Leo. It's been a while since Leo had smiled like that with them. He's always smiled amusingly or smirking, but never sweetly for being grateful, and Mikey couldn't help but smile back.

"Your welcome, Leo."

"Did you see the person who dropped them off?" 

"No. I saw a shadow in front of the door and I thought it was someone trying to break in, but then they left. I soon came out and found the coat and swords. I thought I was the one that was suppose to ask the questions!?" 

"You went out of the garage right after the guy left!?" Leo's voice started to rise to panicky.

"No. Not right after. I waited to see if he would come back before I checked. Then when I saw your stuff I panicked, thinking that you were hurt badly and I went to look for you." Mikey sighed out. Leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Leo took a moment to think about what Mikey said before he snapped up with wide eyes.

"You what!? You looked for me!?" He shouted. Causing the sea green turtles heart to jump.

"Yes, Leo. I went to look for you because I thought you were hurt."

"What happen!? What did you do!? Did you find anything!? Anybody!?" Leonardo asked frantically. Mikey looked back up at Leo and bit his lip. Rubbing the back of his neck. Leo may be hiding something from him, but that gave Mikey no reason to lie to him.

"Well. . . I didn't exactly find anybody. It was more like they found me." Leo's face softened to confusion.

"What?"

"Look Leo, don't freak out. When I was looking for you, I accidently ran into a group of vampires." The leaf green terrapins eyes widen to abnormal size. His hand covering his mouth before it moved across his face and rubbing his head. This was exactly what he was afraid of. If something like this happened to him, he wouldn't be there to protect him. And to think, when he was out at the hospital his own brother and best friend could have died from his worst enemy, and he was beating himself up about loosing a fight.

"Were you okay?" Michelangelo took a second before answering.

"Well, I almost got eaten. But. . . someone saved me." 

"What? Who?"

"I don't know who. I didn't get a good look of him. I was tackled by a vampire while the others was about to attack me. Then they suddenly all got stabbed. I saw him at the edge of a roof." Leo forwarded his eye brows in thought. Could it be possible there was another vigilante?

"Do you have anything to describe what he looks like?"

"Yeah, he has red eyes." 

"That's it?"

"That's all I could see before he took off." Leo took a second to figure on the matter. As much as he didn't want to believe it. All the facts seem to turn to him. Did that emerald, red eyed turtle that stabbed him just saved his brother from getting eaten?

"Did he have one eye?"

"I guess. I'm not sure, I thought that it was just the angle of his head." Leo nodded."I assumed he was a vampire. Do you think this vampire is good. . . In any way? He did save my life." The leaf green turtle looked back at his brother before his gaze dropped to his lap.

"Yeah. . . Maybe."

"Do you know him?"

"What!? No!" He said a little too fast.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"You've never seen him before on patrol?"

"I've fought millions of vampires, Mikey. I don't think I would remember if I saw him." The orange clad reptile nodded his head. 

"Leo, why won't you tell me what's the matter?" Leonardo allowed his head to drop. Giving an annoying sigh.

"That's enough, Michelangelo. I'm exhausted and I want to sleep. We can talk more in the morning." The sea green turtle sighed. Pushing himself up from his bed and making his way next to his older brother. Helping him lay down properly, putting the blankets on him, giving him a small kiss on the forehead before turning out the light.

"Okay bro. Sleep well, and heal fast."


	11. Rendezvous

It's been about a month. Six weeks since Leonardo's heart surgery and he was slowly starting to heal enough to do particular amount of physical activity's. Such as, he managed to do certain house chores like cleaning the dishes or vacuuming the floors. Leo would occasionally help out Mikey with the cars but he only managed to stand for fifteen minutes before the muscles around his chest would start feeling pain, tightness, and numbness, but according to the doctor that was all typical symptoms after heart surgery. 

Leonardo was given pain medication prescribed by his doctor to take twice a day and as much as he would hate it, Michelangelo would make sure he wouldn't skip one. Ever since the incident Mikey made sure that Leo didn't push himself too far, despite the fact that he was getting agitated with the over protectiveness Mikey kept for him. 

Even if he understood his reasoning, he was so used to his daily physical exercising ritual. Laying down day after day was unusual and disappointing to him. His nights would only get three to four hours of sleep as the rest he would stay up trying to figure out how to pass the time, and Leo couldn't help but thinking how terrible it's going to be when he finally get's back on his feet and moving around. How out of shape and tired his nights out on patrol are going to be. If he goes out for patrol again. With what a worry wart Mikey turned out to be, it was going to take a lot of talking into before his little brother would finally allow him to go.

"I'll be fine, Mikey. I promise." The leaf green turtle insisted as he put on his jacket. Loving the feeling of the coat back on his shoulders. Plus, since Mikey cleaned it, it also smelled a lot nicer.

"But what if you run into those vampires again, Leo? I saw what they look like, and how you can barely manage to run correctly. I likely doubt you'll be able to beat them." The orange clad turtle protested.

"Then I will avoid them."

"That's not an option. When I went out looking for you, I didn't go anywhere near down town and I was still stopped by them."

"As best as I can." Leo finished. "Besides, I'll never get healed all the way if I don't exercise a little. The doctor recommended walks."

"At night?"

"No. But nights the best time for me. My hours are all screwed up, and if I tire myself out I might actually get some decent amount of sleep." The sea green terrapin sighed. He hated the fact that his brother and best friend was so vulnerable, and though he wasn't the best body guard, he would have liked it better if he was around to help protect him. But knowing Leo well enough, the leaf green ninja would not allow such a thing. 

Michelangelo knew well enough before he brought him home from the hospital that he couldn't keep his hold on Leo for long. The turtle was active and always wanting the excitements of life. The fact that he quenches his need for excitement by slaughtering blood sucking monsters each night didn't exactly approve to Mikey, but there wasn't much he could do. Leo was a lot stronger before and that made Leo's nights going out alone more tolerable. Now he feels stressed out about the idea.

"I still don't like it."

"Mikey, you will never like it." Leo rolled his eyes and smirked at his best friend.

"Alright. But if you feel like your getting too weak to walk. Or you feel like your in any trouble at all. Don't hesitate to call, okay?" The blue clad turtle chuckled.

"I promise, and if it makes you feel better, I'll call every hour just so you can check up on me." Mikey nodded his agreement. Leo grabbed his beloved twin katanas and strapped them to his back.

"I'll be back around six-ish." He shouted out. Just about to walk out the exit of his home and entrance to freedom.

"No. You'll be back by twelve. No protesting."

"That's the middle of the night."

"Exactly. When the vampires most enjoy coming out."

"Once the sun goes down. That's when they come out."

"That's when their most crowded." Leo rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Come on Mikey. That only gives me a couple of hours. How about four?"

"One."

"Three?"

"Fine. Two o'clock it is. It's settled." Leo sighed knowing that was the best he could get, but further more didn't argue. He couldn't test his little brother in allowing him to go out. Nodding he turned around and walked out the door quickly before Mikey decides to change his mind. 

Leonardo made his way up the first fire escape he could get to and to his surprise he already felt breathless by the time he got to the top. But he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the feeling, despite how quick it came without any real work to it. Leo cursed himself for getting so exhausted with no amount of real work, but he promised Mikey he wouldn't push himself too far. Much to his disappointment. 

Taking a small break on the roof top till he got his breathing under control, he got up from where he was sitting and slowly started walking across the rooftops. His speed increasing little by little till he was running his hardest. The hops across the alleyways were tougher to come by. He could only hop two before he would have to take a break, mostly because the landing wrestled hard with his chest.

He took a break every five to ten minutes to catch his breath and calm down his pounding heart before he would start back running again. He checked with Mikey every hour, giving him a full report of his health as Mikey took check of his vitals through the phone. Leonardo felt it was absolutely crazy that he had to do this every hour, but he found he didn't have much of a choice till his little sibling finally has enough trust in him to allow him to go out. After about two hours he decided to sit down on one of the edges of the building as he over looked the busy city. It was some time past twelve and the moon was high. Leo didn't find any trouble with the vampires, as a matter of fact he hasn't herd, smelt, or seen one at all and with this fact wandering in his head, put a very uncomfortable atmosphere around him.

Leo guessed he should be grateful for it though. A fight against species way powerful then him might not be a good idea, and the last thing he wants it to be put out of commission for another month.

The thought of getting into a fight sounded exhilarating and well missed but he knew better Besides, if he came back home with someone else's blood on his jacket. He was sure Michelangelo would never allow him out again.

It's not like Mikey had no trust in him, Leo knew that. It's the monsters out there that try to kill him that he doesn't.

Of course Leo hasn't seen any vampire lately. Mostly because he was sure that Raph had spread the truth that he had taken down the vampire hunter. Though he would have expected a big rampage around the city now that they don't have much to fear, but he figured they were all in their secret little hideouts, celebrating with hunted feasts at the tables, and Raph in the center of it all, getting the credit and glory.

Leo sighed as he closed his eyes. Allowing his head to hand from his shoulders. He still continues to kick himself for that stupid mistake. He should have never given him any of his trust, that was idiotic of him and he shouldn't be this surprised that this happened to him. Becoming. . . companions with his worst enemy would always equal getting stabbed in the back. Or in the heart is more like it. Leo shook his head of those uncomfortable thoughts, he's making sure he would never make that mistake again.

The leaf green turtle sat there on that same roof top for twenty minutes. Lost in thought as he contemplated the constant moving city's. Leonardo suddenly started sensing that he wasn't the only one of this rooftop. His body went ridged as he turned every of his senses on. His hand sneaking up to his back and grabbing onto the handle of his sword, and in one swift smooth movement, the terrapin hopped up to his feet, unsheathing his weapon and pointing it at the figure in the darkness.

"Who are you?" He asked with a warning in his tone. When the figure did not answer he growled.

"What are you doing here!?" He shouted. A sigh came from the darkness.

"Show yourself now." It took a few minutes and Leonardo waited impatiently for whatever was in the shadow to appear. Leo's eyes widen in shock when he found the emerald turtle red eyed reptile.

"Leonardo. . ." Snarling wildly, the blue clad turtle did not give him the time to finish as he immediately attacked him. Swinging his sword at Raph, the emerald terrapin dodged with ease.

"Leo! Stop!" He demanded, pushing the sword away from him when another strike came his way. The sword wielder refused to stop, too blinded by his own rage to care what the other turtle had to say to him. Raphael continued to block and dodge the coming assaults but did not engage.

"Leo, please! I don't want to hurt you!" Leo growl.

"Since when!?"

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"And I should assume the knife that was buried in my chest was just an accident." Raph snarled and disarmed Leo from one of his weapons. Only for the leaf green turtle to leap and grab it as he rolled back on his feet. Unsheathing his second sword. Running back at Raphael again. 

"Please! Let me explain!"

"There is no need of an explanation! You may not want to hurt me, but I want to hurt you!" The blue clad turtle swung a sword at Raphael as he ducked, swinging his leg around and sweeping Leo's feet from under him. And as he was just about to pin his attacker, Leonardo rolled backwards and back up. The two turtles got back up on their feet, the vampire hunter was the first to run forward as the red clad terrapin stood there, holding his ground. Leo chambered his swords, hammering them down as Raph found no other choice, rolling to the side barely making the cut. Leonardo growled in irritation.

"Why won't you fight me!?"

"Because I can't. I hurt you enough." Leo's face softened just the slightest to the point it wasn't even noticeable. Truth be told, Leo really did want to know Raph's reason for attacking him so unexpectedly, but he wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of putting down his blades just to listen to him. Millions of questions was running through the vampire hunters head. Why Raph would attack him? Did he mean it? Why won't he hurt him now? But he wasn't going to trust this vampire enough for him to be able to answer. 

"We can do this all night, Leonardo." 

Leo flinched as he felt a stinging pain in his chest. He took a few breaths till the pain subsided. 

"Leo, please. Your heart can't handle this."

"You don't care. You shouldn't care. Your my enemy, and I should have killed you from the start." He panted out. The vampire sighed in annoyance. He knew this was going to happen and he didn't blame Leo one bit, but he really wanted to say what he planned he was going to say for a month without a sword swinging to his head.

"Fine, Leo. If you want to fight. Let's fight." He narrowed his eyes as he got into a fighting stance. 

The leaf green turtle smirked, attacking him first. The blades swung with force as Raph dodged them. Punching Leo right in his side. The sapphire eyed reptile gasped but before he could strike back Raphael moved behind him, kicking him in his shell, causing him to fall forwards. 

Growling in fury, he rapidly turned around cutting Raph along his chest. The turtle gasped and stepped backwards a couple of feet away. Too distracted in the small pain he didn't notice the next strike charging at him. The blade cut clean through his cheek as the vampire crumpled to the ground. The surprise abuse left him devastated for a few minutes. His hand holding his cheek as he caught the stray bits of blood that fell from the wound. He glanced at the red liquid before shaking his head getting back up, finding that Leo was just about to hit him again he managed to flip away right in the nick of time. 

He stopped himself from rolling on the ground as he dug his feet into the concrete. Getting back up he shook out the fuzziness from his head. He lifted up his hands as he ran over to Leo. The leaf green reptile jump back, spinning around and flinging his swords at his enemy. Raph managed to dodge them, coming back up and upercutting Leo's chin. Leonardo was stunned by the blow as he ended up dropping one of his weapons to grab a hold of his chin. He accidently bit his lip and once he regained his balance he spit out a little bit of blood that filled his mouth.

He wiped his lip. Calming down his speeding heart beat. Getting a strong grip with both hands on his last katana before leaping after his enemy. Swinging the sword to Raphael's head. The vampire dodged easily enough till Leo made a fake move and ended up cutting his leg. Hissing at the stinging pain, trying hard to ignore it as he spotted the vampire hunter barreling at him with full fury. 

From instinct he jumped to the side, pushing the flat of the blade away. Grabbing Leo's wrist and pinning it under his arm as he brought down his elbow on Leo's wrist, the blue clad terrapin dropped his sword immediately with a yelp, trying to pull his hand out of Raph's grip, but had failed at the attempt as the red clad turtle gripped hard on his arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Leonardo landed hard on the concrete, groaning and whimpering at the pain that suddenly erupted from his chest but yet, he still continued to fight Raph. Finding no other choice he pinned Leo's wrists with his knees. 

"Now that I have you under control. I was wanting to tell you something. . ." He was about to continue on till Leo growled loudly.

"Save it! I don't want to hear it!" Leonardo hissed. Struggling at the pin before pushing his legs up from the ground kicking Raph right in the middle of his head, knocking him back a few feet. 

The sword wielder crawled quickly on his feet, finding Raph earned himself a bloody nose. He got back up as well. He sniffed and held his hands up. The vampire hunter took a breath to sooth his already angry heart before getting his hands up as well, the two ran at each other. Raph was the first to strike, giving a jab cross to Leo's direction as he leaned back, missing him easily. He came back up jabbing a couple time before reverse upercutting, Raphael blocked them before getting immediately hit right in his gut area. Coughing he stepped back as Leo ran in, kneeing Raph, punching, turning and elbowing him right in the jaw. 

The emerald turtle was caught off guard as he fell limp on the concrete roof. Coughing up blood that spilled from his lip. Most of his body parts were still intact and not need of immediate attention, much to his relief. But as soon as his breath came barreling back into his body, he was just about to come back up, finding that Leo was already on top of him. Pushing him down by his shoulders, Raph tried clawing at Leo till his hands were also grabbed and pinned above his head. And before he could even attempt to use his legs he found that they were straddled under Leo's weight. The vampire growled in fury at his loss. Struggling in the tight grip he was in, trying to find some way to get out of it, but after some time Leonardo held him in place, the emerald turtle finally gave up and went limp on the ground with a huff. Panting out the hard labor of the fight.

"Hah! Looks like I won this round!" Leo shouted playfully in Raph's face. For some reason the win to this fight distracted him enough to not kill him. Raph laid breathless and confused as he stared up at Leo.

"Y-Your not going to kill me?" He dared to ask. Leo stayed silent for what felt like forever as he stared at the ground. He knew he would regret this but he looked back up at Raph and finally decided to speak.

". . . You nearly killed me. But the sad thing about it is that I wasn't expecting it. And I guess that's my fault." Leonardo spoke with such ashamedness in his voice. There was a long silence spread between them.

"But I herd about what you did." Raph's head perked up, studying Leo's expression for any hint of what he meant. Not finding anything, he had to admit that Leo could hide his emotions really well and Raph admired him for that. Despite how much it annoyed him.

"Pardon?"

"Michelangelo . . He was attacked. You were the one that saved him. Am I wrong?" After realizing where this was going. He nodded with a guilty sigh as Raph looked away from Leo.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything, Raph. I don't care what happens to me. I risk my life every night I go out. There is no telling if I'll be able to come home. I would risk my life for my brothers any time, any where. And I'm prepared for that always."

"So. . .?"

"I'm too used to this, Raphael. Those monsters trying to kill me. Your not any different to them. But when my worst enemy saves my brothers life. . . I owe him." He explained. Leonardo had to admit, the words tasted bitter in his mouth. Owing his worst enemy.

"Owe me? Your not going to kill me cause I saved your brother."

"My littler brother would be dead by now if it wasn't for you. I am entirely grateful, and because of that one act. I'm sparing your life." Leo slowly got off of him enough that Raph could breath.

"Then what was with all of this!? All the screaming, fighting, yelling, and trying everything in your power to kill me!" He protested, now more confused then ever.

". . . I was mad." The blue clad terrapin answered easily.

"You were mad? You were trying to kill me because you were mad. . .?"

"You fucking stabbed me, Raphael! You seriously think I'm going to be okay with that!?" He shouted angrily. The vampire chuckled slightly.

"Well, you don't have to worry much about that anyway. I'm not going to be around to bother you from now on." Raph said with a sigh.

"What do you mean? Your going somewhere?" 

"Have to now. Your returning as the Vampire Hunter, all the vampires are going to be hunting me down."

"Your a traitor to them." Leo replied, looking to the ground.

"I was always a traitor. I never liked being around other vampires and I usually follow by my own rules. Which sometimes require breaking vampire rules themselves." 

"So you never were at piece with them?"

"When I was five maybe. But I never liked them, they never liked me. We were born to be rivals." The emerald turtle smirked.

"So how was life when every vampire thought I was dead?"

"For me or for them?"

"You. I'm sure life for them is just fantastic now that they don't have to worry about anything harming them every time they step out at night."

"Me? I still never hung around them, or contributed to their little celebration banquets. And lot's of them still doesn't believe the Vampire Hunter is dead. I didn't have much proof except a bloody knife. Since I didn't bring your body back with me to feast on, lot's of them still are suspicious of you. But if you continued to stay down for a while, I'm sure they'll start believing."

"So things never really changed for you, huh. What was your excuse when they asked about my body?" Leonardo asked curiously.

"I threw you in the ocean." Leo couldn't help but giggle at that.

"But why?" Raph frowned as he looked at the ground. He was more positive that he wouldn't be having this conversation with the vampire hunter. So he wasn't very prepared for it.

"I didn't think you deserved it." The leaf green turtle stared at him. Giving him a confused look.

"Deserve it?"

"Yeah, having to be eaten by your worst enemy. Didn't seem like the right way for you to die."

"But getting stabbed by one is better." Raph shrugged and sighed. 

"I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to kill you. It's just. . . something made me."

"Made you?"

"You killed my brother years ago." Leonardo blinked a couple of times.

"I killed your brother?"

"Yes. You most likely would not remember him. But he died by one of your blades. After the thought of that, I just saw nothing but rage. All I wanted to do was avenge him. That's all that went through my mind." Raph explained. Leo stared at him before closing his own eyes and sighing.

"That explains a lot."

"You see, Leo. You would do anything to protect your little brother. . . and so would I." Leonardo nodded. He couldn't believe of how much of this he understood.

"I should just kill you right now." He whispered to himself.

"But you won't?"

"No. . . No I won't. I can't. At least not now." Leo looked back up at Raph as the emerald terrapin smiled slightly.

"Well. . . that's good news for me." He smirked, causing Leo to giggle a little. The two sat together in the middle of awkward silence. Neither one of them knowing what to say next, but as silent time passed by, the two were enjoying the others company as they laid on the roof tops admiring the polluted starry sky, and no one wanted to say anything. Well, until Raphael decided to speak as he started laughing. 

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that this is the same roof we fought those other last times. It's like their something about this roof that possess us to fight."

"We're not fighting now."

"But it took a big deadly fight to get to here." Leo chuckled and nodded his head. 

"Maybe it's cursed." Raphael had to laugh at that one as he collapsed back on the concrete floor.

"I'm sorry." Raph finally said out loud. Leo frowned and remained silent for a good five minutes before he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm not forgiving you. But I'm not mad." Raph looked at him in shock.

"Your not mad?"

"Well, not anymore. I got out all my anger from the fight. Right now I'm just content. And if you go now, you won't have to worry too much about me wanting to hunt you down and kill you once revenge crosses my mind." Leonardo smirked in an amusing way.

"That would probably be best." Raph nodded as he got up from the ground. Dusting off the dried blood and dirt on his jacket. Leo was the next to get up.

"I guess I'll see you around?" The vampire shrugged. 

"Maybe. I might have to flee the city all together just to keep alive." The blue clad turtle nodded his understanding. 

"Other then what happened. I'm glad that I met you." Leo smiled ever so slightly and nodded.

"Thanks for saving my life as well." Raph laughed as he turned around, taking off towards the shadows as Leo noticed the sun was just beginning to come up. He covered his eyes when a colorful ray of sun light hit his vision. He wasn't entirely sure what came over him, but a sudden disappointment and lonesomeness rose around him. Shaking off the unwanted feelings, he picked up his swords and sheathed them. He had a lot of explaining to do when he got home, he was suppose to be home three hours ago. He quickly called his little brother telling him that he was alright and that he should stop looking for him. Leo sighed and glanced back at the last place he remembered seeing the emerald vampire before running in the direction of his home.

'See you soon.' A small slice of hope lingered in the air around him as he ran home. He had no clue if this night went to hell or if it turned meaningful, but he knew better then to give it too hard of a thought.


	12. Resurrected

A couple of weeks has past and Raphael had not yet left the city. Mostly from the fact he was not ready for two reason. First, because he hasn't packed yet. Second, just because he didn't want to. Leaving New York was like leaving his home. He loved the place besides the smog that fills the air and clogs your lungs, and the blood thirsty monsters that hide behind every dark corner.

The vampire hunter had barely gotten back into the game, giving Raphael more time before he was forced to leave. Leonardo managed to fight off a few but the ones that managed to survive and flee probably is spreading the rumor that the vampire hunter is not dead, and it was only a matter of time before every monster knew. And whoever lay their eyes on him would immediately attack him.

The emerald turtle has been keeping a low profile for he has not a clue of who has the information that he lied. Being outside during any time of the night was a bad idea, anyone could attack him at any point when he was most vulnerable. Either that or they were sent by the 'master' to retrieve him and bring him back so he could do the killing himself. Vampire's were never really ones to obey willingly. It can take a lot to intimidate a vampire, enough to get them to obey you. And even then you can't rely on them being loyal or doing as you say without questioning. If a vampire feels a different point of view or decides to leave, they would not give it a second thought of betraying. It was just their way of life. The blood sucking monsters were free spirited and never liked to be cage. Especially by their own kind, it shows weakness to be under ones wing all the time. Raphael should know, he's been controlled by so many vampires, it drove him crazy.

And now he was basically being chased out of his own home, but he guessed that was his fault.

Another reason he hasn't chosen to leave yet, was that his mind was hopelessly cluttered with the leaf green sapphire eyed turtle. Whatever he experienced that night before weeks ago was certainly not what he expected to feel, but he felt a lot of things. Guilt, hurting, and a great unusual deal of concern that he wished he did not have to endure any longer. Raphael didn't understand why he felt concern for him, and if he was smart he would push those feelings away. But unfortunately that wasn't such an easy task. Anybody else who would have been in Leonardo's place he wouldn't have given it a second thought. Leo was a slaughter of his species. He was raised since birth to kill people like him and much more.

So with that emotion still caught up in his head he forced himself to stay behind and watch over Leo. It wasn't something he entirely wanted to do. He wished to just forget about him, but he supposed he was doing this for his conscious sake. He felt the strength in Leo the last time they fought and he had to admit it was very unsettling. He felt stronger from him, he could tell how vulnerable he really was. He could hear the steady and unpattern beats of his heart when he worked hard and he felt bad for being the one to cause that suffering. 

Raph didn't understand why he felt it, but if he gave it any more thought he might find himself in trouble. And so before he could think better of it, he was going out every night searching for Leo's familiar image in the darkness and continued to follow him around hidden just to make sure he didn't just drop dead where he stood or get attacked by vampires that outnumbered him way passed fairness. Just to settle his thoughts, the last thing he wanted was Leo to get killed all over again, and even if it might not have been from his hands. It would still be from the damaged he caused Leo to loose the fight, and that would leave him with months of guilt. Just like his first test.

That was exactly what Raphael was doing right now. Hiding in the shadows was not always the easiest task. Most likely because this turtle had trained ninja senses, and Raph was seriously considering watching from a block behind with binoculars, but he quickly shook that idea off. 

Every time Leo looked around for anything he thought was suspicious around him, Raph was already far away from any of his surprisingly spectacular abnormal senses. 

He had to admit that he secretly admired Leonardo's ability's. How he can take a strong punch but still manages to get up and throw one back that would knock anybody's breath out of them. His spirit to never give up, even with his condition. He was able to get back to his feet. Takes a licking a keeps on ticking, he thought to himself.  
Hours would pass before anything actually interesting would happen, and even then that interesting little event wasn't that much worth his while and Raph was wondering to himself if he was just wasting his time. . . till something came line of sight.

It was hidden well in the shadows as you barely were able to see the outline of his figure and he probably would have missed it if the lights weren't shining so brightly as his red eyes glowed.

The emerald turtle pointed his nose to the air and sniffed. The scent seemed so familiar but he couldn't name it if he wanted to. All he knew was that it was vampire, and it definitely meant harm as it stalked Leo, and Raph knew immediately that stance was not a good thing. Deciding that now was the best time to make his move as he leapt from his hiding place. Leo was currently occupied with sharpening his swords he seemed to start doing on his patrol time. And he was most fortunate as some male stranger walked by at the right time with a blaring boom box, despite the late time. Which got people cursing at him from out their windows. With that nuisance noise going on Raph managed to leap from his hiding spot and tackle the figure and bring into a safer place for battling.  
He dragged whoever this creature was to a separate alleyway and smashed him against the wall. A fist raised above him, threatening to be smashed on his head at any moment.

"And what did you think you were about to do?" He said lowly with a smirk on his face. The figure didn't answer for the longest of time, getting on Raph's nerves.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He growled, slamming the figure more into the wall. Despite the closeness of their faces, he still couldn't quite see who exactly he was threatening, but at this point he didn't care. He knew the creatures intentions and that was enough to tell him to beat the crud out of him.

"I'm loosing my patients." He warned.

"What's the matter, Raphael? Don't you recognize me?" A strange low voice was herd from the figure and the emerald monster turned confused.

"Excuse me?" It chuckled in a creepy sort of way that put shivers down Raph's spine; which surprised him. Suddenly he was pushed to the other side of the alley way. He quickly recovered his balance but as soon as he was about to attack whoever his opponent was, the figure was completely gone from the place he left him. His eyes narrowed as he scoped his surrounding. With his expert vision he still managed to not locate anything.

"Where did that son of a bitch go." He mumbled mostly to himself, but he couldn't care less if it herd him.

"Raphael, you disappoint me." Raph's eyes snapped open as he swiftly turned around. Finding the thing standing near the exit of the alleyway. The light from the city shined behind him, causing his figure to again be blurred by darkness.

"Who the hell are you!?" He growled lowly when frustration started piling up.

"I can't believe you don't recognize me. It hurts, really." The last statement, the voice started to change to slightly lighter to the point it picked up on Raph's memory bank. His eyes opened wide as realization hit him hard to the point it almost knocked him off his feet.

"No. . . It can't be you." He whispered to himself in disbelief. He could have sworn he was dreaming but when he backed up and bumped into a garbage bin before groping it tightly as he felt the metal and he realized well that this was nothing of a dream. 

"Oh, but it is Raphael." The figure stepped farther into the alleyway. His face soon cleared up as the lighting hit it just right, and much to Raph's fear, he saw a mutant turtle. Far too identical to himself to mistaken that this other turtle was surely his dead brother. Donatello.

"Ah, now you recognize me." 

Raph opened his mouth in plan to shout, but when no words came out he just allowed his jaw to hang.

"Better close that before a fly wanders in there." Raph immediately shut his mouth closed.

"H-How!? How! I saw your death! That sword went right through your heart! You died!" He shouted, dumbfounded.

"Correction. You saw the sword. Not the death."

"Come again?"

"Raphael, a measly sword to the heart isn't going to kill me." Raph narrowed his eyes. Not giving a shit about the riddles and just wishing he gave the truth to him straight.

"It did for hundreds of others."

"For the weak vampires yes. That sword to the heart just stunned me."

"Stunned!? Your kidding me!? I buried you!" Donnie only smirked.

"You thought you buried me. What really happened is that I was knocked unconscious from the lack of blood in my system. You buried an unconscious me, but since we're 'technically' dead. I don't have a pulse to prove it. So long after you left I recovered just the slightest and managed to crawl out of there." Raph flinched and frowned as he was brought back to that painful memory, and finding out that Donnie was alive all that time and he almost killed him all over again.

"B-But. . . How come you never came back?" The olive skinned turtle tsk-tsked him. 

"Because, dear big brother. . . I lost my memory for two years. I had no memory's of you, or our master. The only thing I could remember is that horrid vampire hunter and what he did to me."

"But how did you survive after that."

"Someone found me. He was human, and instead of killing me, he saved me."

"Who is this 'he'?" 

"Just some doctor from a town next to New York. He quickly healed me and after that I went on my own. Training to get my revenge on that stupid monster slaughter." He snarled. Raph's head fell as he stared at the ground. 

"One thing that still puzzles me. You were gone for almost four years now Donatello. If your amnesia lasted just for two years, then where were you for those two extra years!?" He snarled. Don merely smiled.

"Training." The got Raph's angry look to deepen.

"You had me thinking you were dead for two extra years so you could train!?"

"So I could go back to New York and take down the Vampire Hunter myself. Getting the revenge I deserved." Raphael wouldn't buy that, but further more he didn't have it in himself to question.

"But what I would like to know is why that revenge hasn't been taken for me? But more like betrayal." An unfamiliar and blood chilling snarl came from the olive terrapin. Raph sighed and looked away from his brother that resurrected from the dead.

"For you information. I did avenge you." Raphael crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really!? If you did, I wouldn't think I would be seeing that god for saken reptile in a black coat!" 

"He survived." Don scoffed at him in disbelief. Causing Raph to glare at him.

"Don't give me that 'he survived' shit! He would have been dead if you did it correctly!"

"Are you denying my ability to kill someone!?" 

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I am." Raph snarled.

"I don't know how he did it, but I'm not lying when I say that the Vampire Hunter survive from a knife to the heart wound." And as he predicted his olive skinned turtle brother didn't believe him.

"He's mortal isn't he? No mortal survives knife wounds to the heart." Raph hesitated before sighing in annoyance.

"Like I said. I don't know how he did it, but he survived." Donnie stepped closer as he eyed his sibling before he smirked at him.

"You don't seriously think I'm that stupid do you?" Raph shrugged half heartedly. He would often think of that. . . when Don was more alive to him before. Now he wasn't sure what he was. Don shook his head in disappointment.

"My dear blinded brother. Don't you think I noticed right when I was about to attack him, you suddenly show up and tackle me." Raph studied Don's face and as he would have suspected. It did not look the slightest bit pleased. 

"Plus the fact that I have been casing that turtle for the past week and during then I found you there, but the funny thing is, is that you never attacked, and you certainly weren't casing him as far as I could see." Raph's head fell from his shoulders and a clearly guilty looked appeared on his face. He sighed, trying to find it in himself to look back at his brother, but once he did he wished he hadn't.

"I knew it! Your a betrayer to all vampire kind, and your a betrayer to me!" Raph personally didn't care about betraying his species. His species never did anything wonderful for him, but that he had to face the facts now. He was a betrayer to his brother, and the thought hurt alone. And before anything could be said between the two, Donatello was already running after him, his face filled with nothing but rage. On instinct he jumped to the side, barely missing a hard punch.

Raphael opened his mouth to say something in protest but Donnie already whipped around and came back for another attack. Raph backed away as he blocked the assaults. The last thing he really wanted to do is fight his brother. Especially after he just found out he's really alive. But it's not like he had much of a choice as the olive turtle connected his fist against his cheek. Knocking the emerald vampire for a loop as he collapsed on the ground. Groaning, he tried to push himself up, finding that his nose was bleeding.

"I knew you were weak, Raphael. I knew you always had a soft spot for the mortals. But I didn't think you would take it this far." He grabbed a hold of the materiel of Raph's clothing. Pulling him back on his feet and shoving him against the wall. Pinning him as his forearm was locked painfully against his neck.

"I never understood you too well." Raph choked and coughed, trying to pry his siblings arm away from his throat. He glared at Donnie.

"You never really bothered to try to understand anyway. So I'm not entirely surprised dear little brother." Getting a strong firm grip against the arm that pinned him. He pushed Donatello away. Twirling him around and kicking the back of his knee and pinning him around behind the olive turtles shell.

"You never liked me too much from the beginning, didn't you." Raph whispered in Don's ear.

"Especially when you got my arm in a lock. No." Raphael had to snicker at that. Donnie tried to struggle to get free but he failed as Raph growled and pressed harder.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but what you see is what you get. I'm not changing for anyone. Not even you." 

"Not surprised. You never cared about anyone's feelings but yourself." The olive skinned reptile got himself into a proper stance, he dropped to one knee and threw the other vampire over his shoulder. Raph tumbled on the ground till he was stopped by a brick wall. He cursed at the move as he tried pushing himself upwards. Hissing at the pain. His sibling was already up and coming after him. Raph ducked and jumped to the side, avoiding another attack.

Raphael turned around and managed to dodge a blow to the head. He leapt to the right and punched his sibling on the side, but it barely created any damage as his only reaction was a grunt. Spinning back Don attempted a hammer fist just for Raph to catch. He twisted his arm around back into the same lock.

"Tell me when your not going to fall for that." He chuckled half heartedly. Clearly not approving of the situation but find that fact rather amusing. Donatello growled and threw his head back, knocking Raph's head. He was dazed for the second Donnie needed as he swiftly came back and kicked Raph right in the gut.

"Your softer then I remembered you as. I can tell you've been slacking." 

"At least I'm living a life."

"And a rather fat one at that." The olive skinned turtle laughed in a bitter tone. Causing Raph to glare darkly at him.

"What exactly have you accomplished other then deceiving me?"

"Deceiving? I wouldn't call it that. More like preoccupied with trying to do something you haven't the guts to do." 

"Your not any worse then any of those blood thirsty monsters!"

"I disagree. I only wish for the blood of the one man who tried to slaughter me. I do not want nor do I care of those other worthless mortals. But I'm disappointed you don't join me at my side." Raph sighed and shook his head. 

"I'm no killer. Even if I wanted to kill him. He knows what he's doing." Don glared as he stared long and hard at his brother before a smirk rose to his lips.

"I think there's more going on here then meets the eye." The emerald vampire looked at his sibling with question.

"Exactly what are you rambling about?"

"You keep defending him. You dishonor your own flesh and blood for this murderous mortal. . . But my dear brother. . . you never take sides. Even when it included me. You travel solo. If one of us wanted someone dead, you'd let them kill them. . . As long as you weren't involved." Raph stayed silent. Not knowing where the olive terrapin was going with this. Donatello sighed in disappointment as he shook his head, his eyes closed. 

"Your definitely slacking."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Donnie only looked back up and smirked. 

"I'm not going to be the one to state the obvious. All you have to do is look at you. Look at him. Tell me what you see. If it's horrifying then you found it." The emerald reptile snarled. He hated those riddles and he was starting to feel some sort of despise for his brother as well. 

"I was beginning to think about the times we were once a team when you showed up." Don chuckled.

"You are your imagination. It amuses me." Raph smirked and nodded.

"Now that your showing your true colors. This just makes things all the more clear."

"As in?"

"As in, don't depend on me to catch you when you fall. If your in any distress little or big. I'm not going to be there." Don gave a smug smile that Raph often loathed.

"Don't expect you to be. And even if you were. I would be able to save myself."

"I would hope so."

"You hope so? You hate me. Don't try to deny it. Your not going to be there because you don't want to be. You wouldn't give it a second thought if I slipped."

"That would be your mistake. Not mine." Don shrugged.

"Shall we continue our little show down?" Raph frowned and shook his head.

"You may. But I'm leaving. I got better things to take care of. Besides, I might not be there for you when you need me any longer. But those are not going to be my hands that are soaked in your blood." Donatello nodded his understandings.

"Then things are clear between us then." 

"They are."

"I don't miss, Raphael. I know what your thinking. What your feeling. Even if you don't. Everything shows up clear in your eyes. But of course I must give credit to being raised by your side for that." Raph scowled at him.

"We will meet again, you realize that?"

"It'd be hard not to." Donnie laughed. "It's fascinating to get to know you again."

"I'm not sure I can say that same for you, Raphael." The red eyed turtle watched as his once beloved brother took off up the fire escape and out of his vision. There was so many things to think of him that Raphael wished not to. 

So he didn't.


	13. Escape

Leonardo slowly started to improve to the point the stinging pain in his chest would no longer appear when he exercise roughly. Which was such a relief for him, he missed the training and work outs he used to do. Though he didn't enjoy the fact he had to now get back into shape. He lost so much of his ability's during the months he was resting. He would lift weights even if his doctor told him to not lift anything above a certain amount, and-of course-he would not listen. But if Mikey caught him he would make sure he got his fair share of punishments. Much to Leonardo's discomfort.

The past two weeks has been nothing but light duty. His actions were limited but that was only because Leo hasn't fought off vampires for days at a time. He would occasionally find a large group tucked in an alley way but they would usually flee before he could get to them. In total he has slaughtered only two a week. 

Now it seemed like a routine; sitting on a rooftop, sharpening and shining his swords and raining with absolutely nothing to do. 

With a sigh, the leaf green turtle put down the sword he was recently working on. He has never felt so bored in his life. He was actually wondering if he had to retire early as the vampire hunter. As much as it pleases him that no one else has gotten eaten lately. It left him by himself, his plate fully opened with no one to fill it. 

A smirk formed on Leonardo’s face as his mind started to wonder to the emerald terrapin. Even when he himself, though it was a bad idea to think about it. He couldn’t help it, and besides; he had nothing else better to do anyway. If Raphael was anywhere near this area he would have guessed he would be here. Teasing him about the stuff he was missing out on. Trying to convince him to follow and listen to him. His normal response would be, “I don’t have the time, Raphael.” Now where was Raphael when he has the time to goof around? He’s gone. Ran away outside of the city and has no way of contacting him. He wondered how Raph was doing. If he was captured. Or is in some other city. 

Leo soon started thinking if Raph even thought about him anymore. If he already had forgotten about him and is off living the free life. 

The sapphire eyed turtle didn’t know why, but there was a small bit of jealousy sitting in the bottom of his gut. Living a free life. . . Not having a care in the world. Being able to see things you couldn’t even imagine in your dreams. Leo had never gone anywhere but New York. This was the only place he spent his life, and all through his life all he’s ever seen was buildings. Hundreds and hundreds of skyscrapers towering way over him. Large crowds with numerous of people in them. Walking to different places, and all having unique intentions. Buses and cars constantly bumper to bumper, making driving seem impossible. 

Then there was the sounds. During the day; Traffic and honks of horns. People talking right by your apartment building. Then by night; screams. Leo grew up with that sound. People screaming for help and growls of monsters that haunt adult's dreams. Drunk men falling over the streets and laughing of people having parties. Crashing of beer bottles and cats howling and whimpering their pitiful meow noises echoing in the night. 

This was the world Leonardo had to grow up in. With the surrounding he lived in, and without the slightest sight of what life could be like outside of the city. It turned him into this. Strict, serious, heartless, and a murder. Just so he could protect his family, and to protect others. It was something he thought about for years before setting his heart on it. He would give up his life for others. 

Now Leonardo wasn’t really as fond of the idea as much. He thought of what it would be like, to get out of this pocket of pollution and see what the world actually has in store once you get past the sins. 

The leaf green turtle shook his head. There was no way. He was stuck like this. People depended on him, even if they couldn’t care less of what he did, and what happened to him. They depend on him to keep their lives from ending each night. 

It was an overwhelming task for just one person; now that he thinks about it. Having to carry the responsibility of protecting the place he calls home, and the people that lived in it as well. 

What he would consider luxurious, is being able to dump the weight of that role and task, leave everything he ever worried about, and run. He wouldn’t know where to but he wouldn’t care. He would just run.

Leo’s head dropped as he stared at the streets below him. His legs dangling from the roofs edge. 

Would it be so bad if he didn’t want to run by himself?

Sharing his freedom and happiness with someone else. Being able to fall asleep with that person he feels safe with, and wake up the next morning with that same person. 

Leonardo shook his head of that thought. 

There was no possible way anyone could love him in that fashion. His past filled with nothing but fear and sin. No one could trust him and no one would want to. It was a fact he had to face sooner or later. When he gave up himself for others, he gave up everything else. What could have been a life for him, consisting of a family, a job, and a house-was all just a fairy tale for him.

Leonardo sighed and laid back against that wall. He trained for some hours. Cleaned his weapons for another, and walked around for God only knows how long. Alone with just him and his uncontrollable thoughts. 

‘Why couldn’t there just be one vampire!? Just one would be enough to distract me.’

He grumbled, grabbing a piece of broken glass from the concrete ground. Clenching it tight in his fist as he felt it cut into his flesh. With a growl he threw it far. Landing somewhere on the other side of the street. He was lucky enough no one was walking there at the time. 

Suddenly a shout echoed through the night. He nearly jumped out of his shell. Unsheathing the sword and holding it, ready for any unexpected attack.

There was a dark image in the night. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on it. 

It was running, that much he knew. Running . . . away from something. Two more figures showed up behind it. Their eyes shined from the city lights enough that Leo could see easily. They were a couple of vampires. With a smirk, he clenched his sword tightly. This was the break he was looking for. He was just about to take off towards them till the one in front eyes shined. Well . . . eye?

Leo stopped in his tracks. The figure looked like it was running towards him. There was smothered noises coming out of him and he concentrated hard.

“. . eo. . ! Le. . !” 

As the figure came closer, its image grew clearer. It was a dark green, and it wore something brown. Its red eye flashed in the light. Realization hit Leonardo hard like a punch to the gut.

“Raph!?” 

“Leo! Run!” He shouted. 

Leo stood in his place, confused and shocked. He must have been dazed for quite a few minutes, because all of a sudden what Raph should have been a few buildings away was now. . . Right next to him!

He was practically knocked off his feet when Raph’s hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him with him. The sudden tug must of snapped him back into his right mind and he jerked back his arm. 

“Raph, what the hell is going on!? What happened!? What are you doing here!?” The emerald turtle stared at Leo before he shook his head.

“I didn’t leave on time like I should have. Word has spread that your back and I got caught.” He explained quickly. “Let’s go. They’re going to kill you to.” Right before Raph could take off Leo yanked him back again.

“We can deal with them easy.” Raph shook his head.

“Not a chance. We don’t have time. More of them are coming. More than we can deal with.” Leo studied him for a few moments before the growling sounds behind him got closer. Raph cupped his cheeks with his hands to force him to look at him. 

“Leo, please. We’ll discuss this later. Let’s go.” He demanded. The sapphire eyed terrapin was just about to say something till he was immediately tackled down. 

“Leo!” He could hear Raphael call out. Leonardo had luckily got a grip on the vampire’s shoulders, enough to save him from his face getting eaten off. The monsters fangs were fully grown out, snapping and drooling. His eyes flashing with anger and hunger. Leo tried his best to buck the blood thirsty creature off of him but it failed badly as he still found himself pinned.

Instantly the vampire was thrown off of him right when he felt his arms weakening. Raph had his own fangs out but not quite as long. He snarled at the creature before he bit his neck. Blood poured out heavily and he dropped to the ground like his legs were noodles. 

Raph ran by Leo’s side and helped him up. “You okay?” He asked. The leaf green turtle nodded and rubbed off the spit and blood that was on him.

“Yeah, just really grossed out now.” Raph chuckled halfheartedly before helping Leo back on his feet. The two looked up and found there was tons of pairs of red eyes glowing in the dark. 

“Can we go now?”

“Yeah. Run!” Leo shouted with a nod. Grabbing ahold of Raph’s hand. The two ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They hid in the shadows as much as possible. Leo was leading most of the way.

“Where are we going?” Raph asked curiously. Leonardo glanced back at him before sighing.

“There’s one place you can hide that no vampire will find you.” The emerald eyed terrapin cocked his head in confusion.

“Where’s that?” 

“My home.”


	14. Burn Up

Leonardo snuck Raphael to the docks and over to the garage where he called his home. His hand slipped around the dark room till it landed on the light switch revealing the room.

“You can crash here till you can find a way to escape without getting noticed.” His hand slipping out of Raph’s. The emerald turtle studied the room thoroughly as much as his eyes would allow him. The place was less surprising then he probably would have liked it to be. 

“So you’re a mechanic?” He asked, spotting the cars at the other end of the room. Leo nodded.

“Yeah. That’s my day time job.” Raphael had to admit, the whole thing was awkward for him. The closest he’s been to Leo’s everyday life was when he returned his coat and swords to his doorstep. 

“So you are normal.” He commented with a smug smirk to cover up his nervousness. Leo looked at him unimpressed.

“Yes I suppose I am. My whole life isn’t always revolved around killing.” The leaf green terrapin looked down to the ground, a small sigh slipping out of him. He stripped himself of his coat and hung it up in the closet. Raph looked over at Leo, as his expert ears herd the sad like sigh.

“I didn’t assume that it was. It was just a surprise to learn something new.” He added. Leo let a small smile form on the ends of his lips.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

“I figured.” Raph chuckled. 

“Make yourself at home.” Leo quickly changed into jeans and a blue t-shirt. Raph looked at him with a wide eye. “What?” 

“Nothing. Just unusual to see you in modern clothes.” He giggled.

“Very funny.” Leo rolled his eyes. Grabbing sheets blankets and pillows and setting them on the extra bed in the corner. “You’ll sleep here.” He ordered. Raph eyed the orange made bed next to Leo’s.

“Where’s your brother?” 

“He’s out.”

“Out?”

“I don’t see why you should know.” 

“It’s just a curious question. You don’t have to answer.” Leo sighed. 

“He’s away on a business trip.”

“What’s he do?” 

“Other than helping me with cars? He goes to job interviews out of the city every now and then. I convinced him that he should start doing things he enjoys instead of letting me keep him back.” He explained. Grabbing his swords and sitting down on the blue made bed. He grabbed out his cloth and sharpener. Getting to work on his weapons once again.

“You think you’re holding him back?” Raph’s voice turned an unusual concern tone.

“He worries about me every night when I go out, and it’s only gotten worse ever since he got attacked by vampires. He got to see the monsters I fight every night and he fears my safety.” The red eye turtle planted himself beside Leo.

“He only wants to protect you.”

“And he knows very well I don’t need to be protected.”

“Maybe so, but it’s a sibling thing. You always want to make sure their safe.” Leo nodded. He understood what Raph was getting at, much to his discomfort. 

“Is that how you were with your brother?”

“I don’t think I was. He thinks I did too much.”

“Mind telling me who ‘he’ is?”

“Donatello.” Leo sighed and sheathed his swords and looked over at Raph.

“I’m so sorry for you loss. If I had known what I do now, he might still be alive.” Raph had to chuckle at that, only causing Leo to cock his head in confusion. “What’s so funny?” He shook his head and smiled. 

“He’s not dead.”

“What?”

“I just saw Donatello a few days ago. He’s alive.” Those sapphire eyes turned wide in shock.

“Alive!? How can he be alive!? And how did you find out only a few days ago!?”

“That’s a long story.”

“I have time.” Raph sighed. After a few minutes he finally gave in and explained the situation to Leo. The leaf green reptile sighed.

“Well if I was going to have to be the one to kill him, I might as well finished the job.” He scowled. Leaning against the wall next to his bed. His arms crossed over his chest. Raph chuckled. 

“He’s just not the same anymore. Not that he was always fun loving from the start, but he wasn’t such a hard ass either.”

“Can you exactly blame him?”

“Well, yes and no. You are the vampire hunter. But yet, you seemed misjudged.” Leo let his eye lids dropped as he looked at his lap. Not noticing a rosiness color slowly appearing on his cheeks.

“I have to agree. I misjudged you a lot.” Raphael snorted.

“Not one bit. Whatever you thought or think now of me. You’re most likely right.” Leo frowned.

“I thought you were a blood thirsty murderous monster.” Raph shrugged.

“I can’t help it. I get hungry. Though I don’t eat as much as the normal vampire.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, a vampire can go for at least two to three weeks without blood. Any more than that, they become psychopathic.”  
“So you don’t eat for that much time?”

“I try.” Leo smiled slightly.

“You’re definitely not like any other vampire I’ve ever met.” Raph giggled.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Depends. . . Am I going to want to kill you later on?” He laughed and shrugged.

“We’ll see.” Leonardo didn’t know why or how but he found it very interesting and comfortable talking with Raphael. Their weird and laughable conversation could have gone all night long if he hadn’t released a yawn in the middle of it.

“You should go to bed now if you want to be able to work tomorrow.” Leo glared in a playful manner.

“I don’t need you to tell me what to do. You’re not my mother.” He chuckled. Raph rolled his eyes. He pushed Leo down on the bed causing the sapphire eyed turtle to yelp in surprise.

“Why did you do that!?” He growled.

“Because, if you’re not going to bed. I’ll force you to.” Leo stuck out his tongue. “Don’t be childish or I will have to treat you motherly.” 

“What about you?”

“I’m a vampire. This is day time to me.” Leo nodded, completely forgetting that Raph was a vampire. He was the form of the things he kills at night. Why did he ever invite Raphael to hide out at his place? He probably just put himself in danger by doing this. He is going to have to move now. He peeked an eye open just to watch curiously what the emerald turtle was planning on doing. 

To his surprise, Raph walked around the room. Admiring the weapons on his wall. He slowly made his way over to the car in the back of the room. Its top was up. Leo watched carefully as Raphael bent over as his hands moved inside the car. 

‘He’s a mechanic?’ More curious questions flowed through his head that were just dying to come out of his mouth. He knew very well that he would get into much trouble if he dared open his mouth.

He continued to watch Raph work around the car, his eyes becoming droopy with exhaustion and he yawned. His eyes closing slowly as his head rested upon the blue pillow.  
. . .  
The leaf green turtle woke to the sun that peeked in his window. His eyes fluttered open as it took a while for them to adjust to the orange tinted room.

He sat up, throwing the sheets off his body. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking around the room everything was as it should be till he found Raphael sleeping on the spare bed. It took a long time for him to remember why he was here and once he did, he finally relaxed. He pushed himself up and walked over closely and kneeled down near Raph and contemplated the sleeping form, having no idea a smile was forming on the ends of his lips. The calmness of Raphael’s body seemed so unfamiliar to him. He always seen him strong and stoic. Witnessing him relaxed was something he thought he would never see.

He viewed the blankets that were tangled up in Raph’s legs before his vision wandered over to the bare plastron. A blush emerged to his leaf green cheeks but it immediately disappeared when he eyed the many scars marked along his arms and shell. They weren’t just your every day run of the mill knife wound scars. They looked more like claw and teeth marks. Leo frowned. Raphael really wasn’t the popular jock of high school. He was hated by every vampire to the point he was tortured.

Leonardo didn’t understand why, but that thought just enraged him. ‘Why couldn’t there be more vampires in the world like Raphael?’

With a shake of his head he stood up and walked to the kitchen area, looking through the refrigerator and pantry for anything edible to eat. Much to his unluckiness, nothing looked appetizing to him. He sighed and bumped his head against the doorframe he was leaning on. He was hungry, his stomach grumbling told him so. He just didn’t know what to eat. Pushing off the frame he grabbed his coat and put it on him before he made his way out the exit of his home.

Opening the door, he was definitely not expecting to see two men in black hoodies, sunglasses, and jeans to be standing outside waiting for him. Especially not this early in the morning.

“Um, can I help you?” Leonardo asked. 

“You certainly can.” One of the men had a devilish smile spread across his face, revealing fangs half grown that only a vampire could possess. His eyes widen as he quickly turned around and lunged for his swords that were leaning against the side of the bed. Well . . . that was the plan till his wrist was grabbed a hold of and he was yanked back. His arms pinned behind his shell as the other man gagged him with a cloth. He tried kicking his legs but unfortunately they never hit anything. He was dragged outside of the building and to the docks. 

“Keep him quiet. We can’t be spotted by another human.” The man slightly larger than the one holding him demanded. 

Meanwhile, Leonardo was moving his chin around trying to get his mouth loose. The two vampires at the time were distracting each other in enough time that the cloth fell from his mouth and hung from his neck. Taking the chance he could, he screamed as loud as his lungs were capable.

“Shut him up! Shut him up!” 

His mouth was covered moments later once again by a hand of the taller vampire and he growled in fury, catching one of the fingers between his teeth and he bit down hard. Causing the owner of the finger to shriek in pain. He again shouted for help, kicking his legs wildly acting as though he was a bratty five year old child in a mother’s arms. It only lasted a few minutes before he was tackled by the bigger monster that pinned him. He was trapped between him and the ground and all his limbs were no longer available for his advantage. He only hoped Raphael herd him.  
. . .  
Raphael was woken from his peaceful slumber to the loud sound of a familiar scream. 

“Leo!?” He snapped up from the bed he was once comfortable in. Throwing the blanket to the side as it collapsed in a bundle on the ground. He took off to the open door and looked out it. His feet stopping right on the border between shade and sun. His eyes widen when they met Leonardo getting tackled by two men, and from the smell that surrounded the area they were not mere mortal men.

He frowned at the sun light that was now appearing from the horizon. He tried taking a step but he regretted it immediately when his skin hissed as it fried in the light. He scrambled back into the shadow of Leonardo’s home. He glanced down at his arm and found his emerald green skin now turning a grossly looking red in the middle as the outer part of the burn was a brownish color. Surrounding it, a lighter green. He growled in frustration and looked towards Leo. The only thing protecting him from the heat raise of the burning star was his dark blue denim jeans. He went back in and grabbed a hold of Leo’s katanas and threw them over his shoulder. Unsheathing one of them and clenched the handle in his fist. He would have ran to the other side of the room to grab a coat of any kind till he herd Leo’s cry of pain as the faint smell of mortal blood spilling. His head started getting fuzzy and he shook it to keep it straight.

He decided just to forget the jacket and go before Leo ends up killed. Though that thought was hesitant when he stopped right at the door frame. 

Leonardo’s skin was broken deeply in his right arm by a knife and he squirmed to get away. The larger vampire licked his lips as the metallic smell of blood distracted him from his true goal. Bending down and licking the red liquid from the open wound. The leaf green turtle whimpers in fear and pain, his eyes closed tightly. 

Raphael growled at the sight, he felt his fangs start growing in fury. He took a breath to control himself and to get prepared. He ran through and was immediately hit with a wave of overwhelming heat. His skin hissing as it cooked in the sun. Raph groaned at how much it hurt. He forced himself to ignore it as he focused on his main goal. 

Getting Leo rescued. 

The taller vampire came barreling at him. His fangs now fully grown and hissing. Raph took ahold of the sword he was wielding and dodged a strike, bringing the weapon back up and cutting the monster right across the back. He screamed in pain snapping back around and lunging at Raph. The emerald terrapin kicked him away and spun around cutting down his chest. The vampire stumbled backwards, stunned. Raphael took that opportunity running up and stabbing him immediately right through the heart. He stripped the monster its hoodie, allowing him to burn before he kicked him in the water. He snapped around and kicked the other vampire off of Leo.

The bulkier man growled in rage from getting separated from his meal. He grew out his fangs and attacked Raphael.

Raph ducked a punch and cut along his legs. The blood thirsty creature howled and twirled around. The red eye turtle spun around and kicked him right in the gut before he took the katana in his hand and hammered it down on his neck. Blood spurting out of the wound heavily. The vampire tried shouting but was interrupted when he had to cough blood out of his mouth. Raph took the sword out and kicked the man away as he tumbled backwards and falling into the water.

Leonardo groaned and he slowly picked himself up from the dock. His eyes blinking rapidly. He looked over at Raph and found almost his whole upper body burnt completely and he gasped in shock.

The red eye terrapin was now balancing on his shaky legs. “L-Leo. . .” He hissed in pain and fell to the ground. The sword falling from his hand as everything blacked out. His name being called out of someone he cared about; was the last thing he could hear.

“RAPH!”


	15. Blood of Thine Enemy

Raphael awoke to the strong scent of disinfectant, his nose scrunching in disapproval. He pushed himself up from the bed only to groan loudly in pain. He immediately felt a hand on his shoulder and he growled, grabbing onto the wrist and pulling whoever it was into his vision. His eyes widening when he found it was Leonardo.

“Leo!? Oh, sorry. . .” He released his grip. Leo chuckled softly.

“Sorry for startling you. You’ve been asleep for a quite a while. I almost thought you were dead for a second.” Raph smirked at the sound of that. Glancing back up at Leo.

“So you were worried about me?” He teased with a smug look. Leonardo rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed as he dumped the bottle in his hand onto a cloth and set it immediately on the burn on his shoulder. The emerald turtle shrieked in pain and grabbed back onto Leo’s wrist. Growling in fury as his teeth grown. 

“Don’t you dare growl at me!” Leo snapped.

The emerald turtle took a breath and calmed down. Letting go of the wrist and retracting his fangs.

“That hurt! Why did you do that?”

“Because, you big pansy. You couldn’t afford to have your injury’s infected and I knew if I told you about it. You wouldn’t have let me treat you.” Raph sighed.

“Not even a little head’s up?” Leonardo shook his head with a small smile.

“Be grateful, I could have left you on my dock and let you cook all the way. But of course I didn’t want to be arrested for man slaughtering.” Raph laughed. “It took a lot of effort to get you back inside. With my cut arm and you weighing I wouldn’t know how many pounds. I’m surprised you didn’t die.” Raph looked at his lap.

“Well, thank you for whatever it’s worth. I could have sworn you would have left me.” Leo glared and slapped the cloth on another burnt part, causing Raph to hiss. 

“What was that for!?” He growled. 

“For accusing me of having no heart!” Leo snapped. Raph immediately turned confused.

“What? No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did! You think I leave all my hero’s out to die on my docks just because I hate their species!?” Raph blinked a couple of times as he stared at Leo.

“You think I’m your hero?” That smug smile once again returned to his lips. Leonardo looked down at his lap, his cheeks turning warm.

“Well, you did save me from getting eaten. Multiple times actually. Then yeah. . .” The smugness immediately disappeared as he looked away from Leo as well. Not noticing his rosy cheeks were showing.

“Um . . . well then, you’re welcome.” There was a long awkward silence spread between the two for God only knows how long before a sigh left the sapphire eyed terrapin. Raph snapped out of his state and looked at Leo.

“Now, let’s wrap your wounds up again. I can’t stand to look at you.” Raph glared before he frowned and studied his arms.

“Am I really that bad?”

“Hell yeah. You look the thing that crawls out of peoples stomachs.” Leonardo sneered.

“That’s a detailed description.” 

“Mikey thought so to.” He chuckled. He grabbed the wraps and started working on Raph’s shoulder first. “I’m not going to lie to you Raph. You do look pretty horrible. I might have to lock you in closet just to get sleep tonight.”

“Oh well thanks a lot!” Raph growled and pouted. His arms crossing over his chest. Leo laughed in amusement.

“But I won’t.” There was another long silence. This one not quite as awkward but more heavy and dangerous. Raph sighed to break it.

“You know your now going to have to move. I may have killed those two but eventually the other vampires are going to find out and report back. Next thing you know, you got the whole squad at your doorstep.” Leo sighed and nodded.

“I know, I suspected it already.”

“I’m sorry for that. If it helps any, I could be of service if you ever need it.” Leo felt the ends of his lips curl in a small smile.

“Thank you. I’ll consider it.” Leonardo finished the wrappings fairly fast and put all the medical supplies away in the kitchen cabinet. He soon returned with a glass of water in hand. He gave it to Raph as the emerald turtle said his thanks and downed it in one gulp.

“It’ll take you at least a month or two to get fully healed, and even then you’ll have scars like you just came back from the civil war.” Raph sighed and nodded. He bit his lip as his mind started to wonder.

“Well . . . there is a way for me to heal faster.”

“What is it?” Leo asked out of curiosity.

“Naw, you wouldn’t like it.”

“Well tell what it is first.”

“No. I just know you won’t like it.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I just am.”

“Don’t be so quick to judge. Just tell me!” He grabbed onto Raph’s arm and smiled in a begging sort of way. Raph looked at him confusingly before he just sighed. 

“Alright, but don’t yell at me if you really don’t like it.”

“I promise.” The red eye terrapin gave a small sigh and closed his eyes before looking at Leo.

“Vampires have the capability to heal faster if they drink mortal blood. So an injury that can take up to a month could be healed in a week. Depends on how much we drink.” He explained. There was an agonizingly long moment of silence between the two.

“See? I told you wouldn’t like it.” He sighed. He looked at Leo as the leaf green turtle still refused to speak. “Leo?”

“. . . Then drink my blood.” He froze immediately when those four words left his mouth. He looked at Leo in astonishment.

“W-What? No. I’m not going to do that.”

“Its okay, Raph. I’m fine with it.” Leonardo looked at him. His calm sapphire eyes making him all the more uncomfortable. What happened to the Leo who hated all vampires and was just itching with need to kill him!?

“Leo? Are you feeling okay?” The leaf green terrapin sighed in annoyance.

“Raphael, drink my blood before I change my mind!” He snapped. Okay, with this Leo it was still awkward but he could feel slightly more comfortable now.

“If you’re sure.” Leonardo nodded.

“I’m sure.” Raph adjusted his position so Leo could comfortably arrange himself beside Raph, he bent his head at an angle giving him better access to his neck. Raph’s hands clumsily glided along Leo’s arm making the turtle shiver.

“Tell me if it hurts so I can stop, okay?” All Leo could do was nod. If he tried to form any words at all they might come out in a complete squeaky mess. The best thing for him to possibly do was to just keep quiet. He took a shaky breath to prepare himself, hearing that Raph did to would have made him chuckle but unfortunately it didn’t come out. As soon as Raph’s lips touched the skin of his neck the grip he had on his sheets tightened instantly, his breath hitched, and he closed his eyes to keep himself calm.

Raphael left light kisses along Leo’s neck causing the sapphire eyed turtle to shiver. Slowly his teeth grew and he carefully bit down on the leaf green flesh. Leonardo gasped. For the most part it didn’t exactly hurt. More like a discomfort as his blood was gradually getting sucked out of his body. A soft groan slipping past his lips. Raph didn’t know what came over him, but the taste of Leo’s blood left his head fuzzy and a sudden need for more emerged in him. Something about the flavor of the red liquid was different and just made him crave it. It was sweeter than most mortal blood; any other man it would either be bitter or sour. Leo’s was pleasurable and fresh. Something he would want all the time. His arms wrapped around Leo’s body as he continued to drink.

“Ngh, Raph . . . Y-You’re biting too hard.” Leo moaned out. His hand squeezed Raph’s knee, hoping he would loosen the bite. All he got in response was a groan. 

After a while his head started getting fuzzy and his limbs felt numb and weak.

“Y-You're t-taking too much.” The emerald terrapin continued to drink as much as he could. Leo whimpered out.

“Raph p-please. . . stop.” He felt himself get lightheaded and he could now see spots. The hold he had on Raphael’s knee loosened completely, his eyes closing and his body falling limp. Raph knew he should separate but he didn’t want to. Gripping tightly onto Leo’s body he pried his mouth away, breathing heavily. The bright red liquid dripping from his fangs. He licked his lips as he retracted the long teeth. 

He looked over at Leo who was still in his lap, he frowned and caressed the two indentions marked on his neck with his tongue.

“I’m so sorry, Leo.” He whispered guilty like to him. Pulling Leo closer to him, the sapphire eyed terrapin’s head resting on his shoulder. 

“I f-forgive . . . you.” He managed out in a soft voice. Raph smiled softly and kissed his head before resting his chin on top. The two falling asleep fast.


	16. Love to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heavy turtlecest!

Leonardo groaned as he slowly started to wake up from his peaceful slumber. Surprisingly, being knocked out from blood loss can give you a wonderful night’s rest. He looked out his window but frowned when the sun wasn’t up, he glanced at the digital clock placed on the nightstand beside his bed. He slept for almost eight hours now as the clock read one o’clock in the morning. He must of fell unconscious somewhere around five in the evening.

He would have fallen asleep again till he spotted who exactly was posing as his pillow. He was leaning right against Raph as those strong wrapped arms were holding him tightly by the waist. He was stared wide eyed at him for he wouldn't know how long, his cheeks becoming warm once again.

. . . To be able to wake up with that same person he feels safe with.

Much to Leonardo’s distress Raphael slowly started waking up moments later. He tried to pry his eyes away but his neck wouldn’t respond to the command and he was caught gawking at the vampire. 

Raph blinked several times as he studied Leo. The two just sat there staring in each other’s eyes, neither one of them being able to look away, and they were starting to wonder if they even wanted to.

One of Raphael’s hands released Leo’s hips and slowly made its way up to his neck and travelled to cup his cheek. Leonardo sat there completely stiff and still as he kept full aware of Raph’s actions. The hand was slightly rough from what he assumed was the emerald terrapins heavy labor, but yet they were soft and smooth and he just couldn’t help but lean into the touch. He didn’t know why but he developed a sudden need for more of the unique holds. 

Being so distracted he didn’t notice how close Raph’s head was getting to his till he looked up at the last minute. Too late to stop it, their lips met and Leo’s eyes went wide. 

Truth be told, he never got kissed before. Half of the reason because he didn’t want to. The other half because he couldn’t find anyone. So the whole situation was abnormal to him and it troubled him somehow that he couldn’t keep control of everything that was happening or feeling, as he always was able to do. Of course he had wondered on seldom occasions what it would be like to just let go of everything. His pride, his control, his power, and trust someone else to take the wheel for a little while.

Now was his chance as his body soon relaxed from its rigid form, his eyes slowly closing and he pressed back into the kiss. It was awkward and frankly quite clumsy, but the two adapted easily and the kiss was savored for minutes upon minutes. But for the two reptiles, it felt like an eternity. 

Raphael on the other hand was quite relieved that he wasn’t pushed away. Or worse, punched away and shoved out the door with nasty words following behind; but the fact that Leonardo was kissing him back was more than his poor little mind could process. 

He took a chance and licked the bottom of Leo’s lip, praying he wasn’t pushing his luck. Leonardo gasped as his eyes snapped open, leaving his mouth available and Raph’s tongue slid in. The leaf green turtle was about to pull away when an odd shivering sensation glided down his spine and small churr slipped out of him. The unusual sound surprised him since he never in his life produced that sound before. What shocked him the most was that a deep, rougher churr echoed him back and he stared at Raph. Moments later he was kissing back just as passionately. Taking him no time at all to accommodate himself to the situation.

Soon, both lungs were burning for the need of oxygen and they were forced to pry their mouths away to gasp for air. Much to their dissatisfaction. 

Leonardo opened his eyes to find Raphael was gazing into his. His mind wandering to things such as what Raph used to look like with both eyes. The look of the blazes in that warm burning red orb always put him in a trance. He would have to learn to fan himself if there was two. 

Next thing you know their mouths was back together, this time in a rougher heated desperate kiss. Leo wrapped his arms around Raph’s neck to pull him closer as the emerald reptile pushed in, claiming top. Things were moving way too fast then either of their minds could keep up with; but they didn’t allow that to stop them. Leo’s hands had come down from around the neck to along the biceps and sides, his fingertips gliding along giving Raph those same pleasured shivers. He was depressed though that the bandages had cover the best parts of the emerald turtle’s body. His hands wandered down farther till he found the buckle of the belt that Raphael worn with his dark blue jean pants. He tugged against it as he tried to loosen it. Still concentrating hard on keeping their lips connected at the same time.

After some time later the belt was completely off from around Raph’s hips and thrown on the ground like an old rag. Leo’s fingers now fumbling around with the jeans buttons and zipper, but that took less time as he tugged the pants off. Raph chuckled in amusement when Leo could only get it so far before they stopped at his knees and he whined his disapproval. He kicked the pants the rest of the way off as they fell from the edge of the bed from all the movement. 

Leo pushed himself up, both hands cupping Raph’s face as he pressed their lips back together hard. Their kisses not loosening to any amount of soft tenderness. 

Raphael pressed into Leo as he pushed him down on the bed, slowing down the eagerness that arise in both of them. So many buttons located on the blue shirt that hung on the sapphire eyed reptile’s upper body, that it actually started to frustrate Raph. 

The process could be moving so much faster if it weren’t for this damn shirt! 

Leo couldn’t help but giggle at Raph’s anger that was slowly becoming a nuisance. Without giving a care anymore Raph just ripped the shirt open and he found it work just fine, no buttons were even undone. Leo slid it off his arms and tossed it to the floor with all the other forgotten belongings and proceeding to wrap his arms around Raph’s neck one again to keep him still. 

Raphael fumbled with the pants Leo was wearing and soon had them off and finally they were stripped to just their shells. Leonardo was panting heavily from where he laid as he glanced up at Raph, everything had paused for a moment or two and he sat up. He rubbed his thumb across the red cloth of the mask that covered Raph’s injured eye. He was about to pull down till a hand came up and stopped him.

“Leave it on.” 

Leo shook his head. “I want to see it.” 

Raphael sighed and was hesitant at first before his hand finally dropped and he closed his eye. Allowing for Leo to strip him of the mask. There was a small gasp and Raph prepared himself to be pushed away and demanded to get out, but instead he felt a light kiss on his eye lid where his scar was located that left him blinded in his right vision. 

He opened his good eye and looked at Leo, his expression soft and caring.

“What happened?” He asked softly. Raph bit his lip as he thought of the correct words.

“My. . . Master.” He whispered. There was an agonizingly long moment of silence that Raph wished he could break, but he didn’t know how. He was expecting maybe another question but instead he was pulled back down to a strong kiss and he moaned his approval. Raphael could feel there was tons of questions that desperately wanted to fly past Leo’s lips, but a lot of things were said as their signs of affections were when their mouth was connected. It wasn’t that special, and frankly it could all be just impulsive but they didn’t care at this point. This was the one time they truly understood each other. 

Leo’s legs wrapped around Raphael’s hips and pulled him close, their lower plastrons had touched and moved in a rough rhythm. A grinding sound echoing through the room. 

Both were churring and moaning loudly as a whole new sensation was felt through their bodies. One much more pleasurable and it just made them all the needier. Leo thrusts his hips upwards, having to separate the kiss to get enough air before he fainted. There was a deep growl coming from Raph and for anyone else they would probably tremble in fear, but for Leo is just made him churr louder. Something about Raph’s dominate growls just turned him on hotter than the sun.

Leo glanced up at Raph and found that his teeth have grown just slightly and this was almost animalistic behavior. Like instincts. Raph kissed him again. It was weirder since he had two pairs of fangs to deal with and- truth be told. It was almost like kissing a dog. One that was still seriously hot and sexy, but it didn’t change the fact when kissing Raphael when his fangs are grown, it felt like he was kissing a dog. 

Their passionate wet kiss was separated as Raph licked down Leo’s plastron. The many indentions of past fights with the blood thirsty vampires did not go unseen with him licking along it. Leo groaned as he closed his eyes and savored the soft gentle moment. 

That moment soon ended when Raph travelled down ward and he licked along the growing lump showing up at the bottom of Leonardo’s plastron. The sapphire eyed terrapin thrusts his hips upwards, the attention he was getting was overwhelming him and he moaned it all out. His member eventually made its appearance and dropped into Raphael’s waiting hand, he shuddered in delight when he felt the colder air of his home surrounding it and as soon as Raph’s hand started moving along his limp length he threw his head back against the blue pillow his breathing officially out of his control. 

Raph smirked as he watched Leo sink deeper in pleasure and he decided to go farther as he slid his tongue up the throbbing cock, sucking at the tip before he took the whole thing in his mouth. Leonardo gasped and shouted in pleasure, his back arching.

“AH YES!” His voice echoing off the walls.

Raph churred, as he loved hearing Leo vocal as it just kept reminding him that after all this time. Leonardo had finally surrendered to him. He had Leo for himself and he wasn’t going to leave this building without marking his property.

He scooped up the precum that dripped from Leo’s dick and lubed his finger heavily as he pressed a finger in him slowly. The turtle hissed at the pain between his legs. Raph smirked.

“So you’re a virgin, huh?” 

Leo hated to admit it but he was. He hated it more that Raph can find out so easily by just stretching him. There was another growl released and he whimpered in pleasure.

“Good. That means no one touched you before, and no one will now. You’re all mine.” Those words that left Raph’s mouth made him shiver. What has he just got himself into? 

He wasn’t quite familiar with the way of vampires during a sexual intercourse but the behavior Raph was releasing was slightly freaky. Nothing he couldn’t handle, but he didn’t exactly want to have to handle it in any way. He closed his eyes and took a breath as he forced himself to relax his muscles loosening enough that Raph could slid his finger in and out of him smoothly and the pain soon subsided. A small smile started to form as he moved his hips along the finger, pleasure slowly building up. Raph purred and he inserted another finger as he stretched Leo wide the turtle now moaning uncontrollably under him. 

Raph smirked, taking the fingers out. He sat up and spit into his hand, taking his cock and making sure it was wet hard and slick before he positioned himself between Leo’s legs. He slid himself in as slowly as he could manage, and stopped when Leo whimpered or hissed from pain. His head was throbbing with need as he smelled the strong scent of the leaf green reptile and it took all the will power he had not to just slam into him. He was still wanting Leo to have a good time and feel good and the last thing he would want was to hurt him. . . again.

In time Raphael managed to get his whole length in Leo before he slid out then back in and his pace picked up little by little and Leonardo’s hisses soon turned to churrs.

“God, Leo. You’re so tight.” 

“Hah. . . Ahn! Raph, hurry up!” He whined and moved his hips trying to encourage Raph to speed up.

The red eyed vampire smiled as he lifted Leo’s legs above his head and thrust hard and fast, causing the turtle below him to scream in pleasure. Their hips rocked smooth and fluently, after so many thrusts Raph hit the bundle of nerves located inside of Leo. 

“NGH! RAPHAEL!” He moaned loudly. Raph churred in reply, the sound of Leo’s voice nearly getting him off right then and there. He started stroking Leo at the same pace as the thrusts. 

Leonardo could feel a warm tingly feeling rising in him his back arched and his head was thrown back against the pillows. With a loud howl of satisfaction he cummed right onto his plastron. Raph was only a few seconds behind as released inside Leo with his own cry of pleasure. The sapphire eyed reptile fell onto the sheets of the bed, his body incapable of any movement as he panted. Raph slipped himself out and collapsed beside him in a panting fit.

Leo glanced up at him and smiled, he turned to his side and cuddled close to him. His head resting on his chest. Whatever they just did, it felt amazing and he was glad it was with Raph. 

“That was good.” He purred happily. Raphael had to nod his agreement, looking down at Leo as he kissed his head the two falling asleep for the rest of the night.


	17. No Distractions

This time when Leonardo woke up, the room was lit up with the sun raise streaming through the window. He smiled and looked over at the face that was the owner of the body he was laying on. Raph moaned softly as he stirred, causing him to wake up immediately. 

His eyes opened with laziness and he had to blink several times before the room finally cleared up, he looked down at Leo and smiled softly. 

“Morning.” The leaf green turtle nodded and purred. Nuzzling his chin before he smirked, grabbed Raph’s wrapped up arm and turning around. His arm resting on his hip so the red eyed vampire was spooning him. Raphael smiled as his eyes closed, resting happily and comfortably in his current state. Never before has peace and bliss come to him as this, and only Leonardo was capable to do that to him.

Leonardo contemplated at the arm that was laying against him. His fingertips rubbing the worn cloth he used. Slowly he unwrapped it and to his astonishment the limb showed barely anything left of a burnt mark, the rest showed light green scars. Leo’s eyes were big as he studied each scar. He sat up and looked at Raph.

“They’re healed.” He exclaimed. Raph looked at him confusingly, sitting up from where he was to see what all the fuss was about. As soon had his red eye landed on the nearly healed burns, he gasped in complete shock. His gaze soon landed on Leo. How unusually sweet and fresh the blood of the leaf green turtle had, no other mortal he’s ever tasted possessed. Something about that blood just sped up the process to overnight was his only conclusion.

“There is something about you.” Leo stared at him.

“Me? What about me?”

“Your blood. It was unusually sweet, and -this is a compliment- tasty.”

“Unusually?”

“As in I don’t get much blood that way.”

“So you think the sweetness of it is what healed you faster?” Raphael shrugged, he wouldn’t know. He doesn’t exactly study much about the way of the vampire so he had no clue if this was the reason he healed so fast. Either that or maybe it was because Leo was his own species. That was probably it. 

“I’m not entirely sure what happened, but I’m glad it got cleared up.” Leo nodded in agreement.

“Have to be honest with you. You did look pretty damn ugly.” Raph scowled at him. 

“Very funny. I’d think you would be more respectful to your hero who saved your ass from getting eaten.” Leo smirked, his arms crossed over his chest as he met the gaze without a flinch.

“Yeah, and you should be equally as grateful for allowing you to suck my blood and heal you faster.” Raph had to agree with that. He was very much grateful and with his token of thanks he pulled Leo into his arms, startling the poor turtle. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. After what happened last night. He didn’t really think there was any accuse to holding back his pride. Leo had fought the hardest he could from the smile that played along his mouth but the battle was easily lost and he clung to Raph to keep it hidden in his neck. Sure, he just had an intercourse with Raph and to top it off he was the submissive one. You wouldn’t think he would be afraid to show his soft side to him every now and then, but he wasn’t used to this new found niceness. It was uncomfortable and he would very well rather have them arguing and teasing instead of . . . whatever this was. He felt something soft and fluttery in his chest and he immediately dismissed it off. Whatever he was feeling, he knew very well that Raphael was the cause of it. Which was a bad thing.

Minutes later, much to Raph’s disappointment he finally separated from Leo. The leaf green turtle stared into that fiery red eye and felt hopelessly lost in it once again. Another bad thing he just couldn’t live with. How easily Raph had this strong effect on him, by just looking at him. And if Raph was any wiser and found out of this power he could either use it to betray Leo. Or worse, use it to his advantage when they were . . . alone. He suppose the sort of look the emerald vampire had given him shouldn’t have worried him so, but he just felt too uncomfortable than what was probably healthy for him.

Raph started frowning and Leo wondered if he had done anything to upset him. Maybe in the middle of all his thinking had caused him to scowl rather than smile. To his disliking he was hoping that wasn’t it.

“What is it?” He asked. His voice showing just a slight amount of concern. Raph looked at him blankly. He hesitated before his hand gradually made its way up to his face. Leo just watched in silence. Trying hard to figure out what was going through this red eyed vampires mind.

He looked as Raph’s hand as it went to his face, his fingers ghostly hovering over the sewn part of his right eye where the scar was located. It was very disappointing that as soon as their fun time was finished Raph had immediately put the mask back on. He didn’t know why but he found that the emerald turtle was actually quite attractive without his mask very well as with it on. Truth be told though, if he had a choice he would very much rather have Raph leave the mask off. Not that he would ever say anything of course. He had to salvage whatever was left of his pride.

Leo jumped immediately in shock as Raph had leapt off the bed with great enthusiasm that no morning person should ever have as he raced along the floor of the garage and went to the bathroom area. He disappeared into the separate room. Leo had just sat there with wide sapphire eyes, staring at the swinging door that had failed to close shut behind Raph. 

It took a few minutes to gather himself up and grab a hold of the situation before he heaved himself off the bed and slowly make his way over to where Raph was presently hiding. He knocked on the open door with his knuckles to announce he was coming. He herd no retching coming from the bathroom so he crossed out the idea that the emerald turtle had suddenly been hit with morning sickness. There was no run of water. No feet pattering around on the tiles, but in fact complete and total silence. 

“Raph?” He called with a little voice. Not wanting to startle the turtle if he was somewhat unstable. 

Much to his confusion, Raph seemed perfectly fine except for the fact he was standing still as if he was a statue in front of his sink staring hard into the mirror. His mask was off as the piece of red fabric was sprawled uselessly on the floor in a heap. His hand gently feeling the right of his eye, covering Leo’s view of what exactly had Raph so frozen.

He hesitated as he reached up and rested his hand on Raphael’s shoulder, hoping to capture his attention so he could get some answers.

“Raph, what’s wrong?” He asked in concern. For a few minutes, nothing but silence had answer his call and he was going to say something else. Till Raph looked at Leo. 

“You’re more powerful than I thought.” His tone sounded breathless and Leo was about to question him till the hand dropped. Revealing the astonishing sight that had Leo as well frozen in his stance. The gruesome messed up scar that ran from Raph’s middle forehead, through his eye lid, to his cheek bone was yes, still there. But what had changed entirely was Raph’s right lid had opened revealing a second eye that as well possess a second powerful fiery red orb. 

Leo’s jaw had dropped and hung there for a great amount of time as he allowed the sudden astonishing miracle to slowly process in his poor little mind. 

“Can you believe it?” The emerald turtle had muttered under his breath. The edges of his lips starting to curl. Leo could do nothing but gape and shake his head.

“It’s a miracle,” He whispered under his gasping breath. “But how!?” He immediately bellowed helplessly. 

“It’s impossible!” He demanded. That’s right. It was impossible that Raph’s eye that was once completely gone had just sudden grew back and was working perfectly. Raph slowly but surely shook his head. Taking Leo by the shoulders to hold him still from his panicky moment.

“Leo, your blood healed me so far that I got my eye back.” Leo continued to gawk at him in disbelief. What was Raphael trying to tell him? That he had some sort of magic blood that heals people? There was no way he could ever wrap his mind around that.

“You’re insane. My blood was not the cause of this.” He insisted dramatically. His arms crossing over his chest to prove his point. Trying so hard not to look into those red piercing eyes. Raph raised an eye ridge, clearly not impressed by Leo’s behavior.

“How else would you explain this?” Leo shrugged helplessly. He was no expert in vampires, nor was in mortal body either.

“I don’t know, maybe you drank so much mortal blood during the years, it finally took effect at this convenient moment.” He made up his pitiful excuse. Raph looked at him, trying to decipher in his head if Leo was seriously believing his stories. He sounded crazier than any wacky tale he heard from a drunk off the street. 

“Seriously Leo? I’m a vampire who tries to cut down on drinking mortal blood and you’re telling me that’s your answer? Come on, if that’s the case. All vampires would be healed of fatal wounds in just a second.” Leo sighed and shook his head because that seemed like the only he could do.

“So what? You have a better answer? Am I like a god or something? With blessed magic blood that heals the sick and injured? Tell me if that really does sound any crazier than my tale.” Raph shrugged.

“I’m not saying its magic, but it did taste abnormal. And I’m definitely not saying it’s a bad thing either. Maybe it’s because you’re the same species as me.” He suggested professionally. Frankly he was just a baffled and confused as Leo was but he wasn’t going to question the great miracle that was bestowed so generously to him.

“Well whatever the answer is. I’m most grateful for it.” Leo only nodded because that was the best he could do. What was he supposed to say? “You’re welcome that my magical blood healed your crippled eye?” Leo shook his head. No, the smart thing would for him to dismiss the situation entirely and leave the blood sucking thing to a minimum. The last thing he needed was the entire vampire race coming after him to enslave him as their personal fountain of youth. 

“You’ll keep this a secret, right?” He asked unsure. Raph picked up his mask from the ground and dusted it off before looking at Leo.

“Who would I tell?” Leo shrugged.

“Just don’t want rumors.” He smiled. Raph smiled in reply and nodded.

“I won’t tell a soul Leo.” Leo took a breath of relief. He knew he could trust Raph. Even if he didn’t want to, he could look in his eye . . . or eyes and he could see that he didn’t have to worry about Raph spilling juicy bits of gossip about him. Raph undid the knot and started shifting it around comfortably on his face before tying it firmly to his head. Leo frowned.

“You’re still putting that on?” 

“Of course I am.”

“But you have a new eye now. You can see with both of them. Why would you ever want to hide it again?” He asked. Hopeful that Raph would rethink his actions.

“Because Leo, I’m going to be travelling the streets of New York. If I want to keep you a secret I’m going to have to hide your personal work.” 

“Well you’re going to be avoiding vampires all together. So why hide it?” Leo continued to protest.

“Cause I might end up losing a battle and if I end up captured, they would eventually find my healed eye and get suspicious.” Raph answered easily. Leo sighed depressingly, as soon as Raph had pulled the mask over his face Leo had already grabbed onto the cloth and yanked it down. Throwing it over across the bathroom. Landing silently on the white tile floors. Raph stared at him blankly before he shook his head with a wry smile.

“You’re impossible Leo.” The vampire hunter smiled as he claimed victory. 

“You should know me better than that Raph.” Raph had to admit, he had a sort of likeness to Leo’s stubbornness, and he couldn’t lie to himself that was very important quality with a job he had. If ever Leo was abducted, he was counting on his stubbornness to keep Leo alive long enough to escape.

“Indeed I do. That’s why I’ve resigned to giving up when I know I’ve lost.” Leo chuckled in amusement. It took him all his wits not to just wrap his arms around Raphael’s strong neck and give him a kiss of happiness. This relationship that the two now carried was a dangerous one at that. It could get either of them, or both of them in terrible trouble and that was last thing Leo wanted. He couldn’t lie to himself any longer, he cared for Raph’s welfare and didn’t want to see him hurt if he could help it. 

With a sigh that did not sound pleasant, immediately caught Raph’s attention. He turned concerned at Leo as he picked up the red fabric from the ground and wrapped his hand in it as he walked out. The sapphire eyed turtle following close behind. 

“Leo? You okay?” The worried voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked towards the emerald reptile. 

“Raph, about last night. . .” He started out awkwardly and found his voice fade as he couldn’t bring the words out correctly. He rubbed his arm as he looked toward the wooden floors. Raph frowned.

“Totally forgotten.” He finished for him. Leo looked to him and smiled slightly. Damn Raph, he just knew him too well he could finish his sentences. He felt like an old married couple because of it.

“Thanks.” Raph nodded and turned to his clothes sprawled on the ground. Picking them up as he held the pile to his chest. In reality the thought of forgetting everything they ever did last night tore him apart. All he really wanted now was to take Leo in his arms and embrace him tightly, never letting him go. Whispering words he never in his wildest dreams thought he would say to anyone like Leo. He didn’t have a clue what happened to his discourteous humor and playfulness but he just didn’t have the effort to tease Leo like he used to. The damn sapphire eyed turtle just left him breathless for reasons unknown to him, and he thought better of it than to find out why. 

With a discouraging sigh, he shook off the thoughts. Leo was right. A relationship such as theirs would never end well. He could feel it in his bones. He could practically envision an ending much like Romeo and Juliet. Stupid. He thought. Idiot. That’s all he could do but insult himself for thinking there could ever be a future between him and the vampire hunter. He cursed himself for even considering the idea. 

With a groan he rubbed the space between his eyes and looked towards Leo who was now messing around in the kitchen. He watched curiously for a second to find him grabbing a bottle of pills and downing them easily with a cup of water. His head had twisted to the side in confusion before he shook any more upcoming questions. 

“Hey Leo? Would you mind it all too much if I borrowed your shower?” Leo could hear the weariness in Raph’s voice and he peeked behind the corner of the kitchen to catch a glimpse of him sitting defeated on the side of his bed. He wanted so bad to sit beside Raph and curl his arms around him. Asking him what the hell was wrong!? With a shake of his head, he thought better of it and just decided to let Raph have what he wanted. It was the least he could do for him. 

“Go ahead. Take as much time as you need.”

Raph gladly took the offer and walked into the bathroom. Shutting and locking the door behind him. He had every intention of staying in the shower for a handful of minutes, but he wasn’t planning on running all of Leo’s hot water either. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up as he stripped himself of his bandages and studied each of his new burnt scars that were barely noticeable on his emerald skin. His mind still boggled on the situation and he swore to himself if he didn’t stop thinking about it he was going to go insane. 

He groaned and cleared his mind as he hopped into the shower, allowing the hot water to cling to his skin and run down to the floor. Taking all his troubles with it for now. 

. . .

Leo stared at the bathroom door for a few minutes before he turned back to the crappy breakfast he was preparing. He sucked at cooking and since Mikey did most of it he never really practiced in it much. He was hoping Raph wasn’t hungry. Well for all he knew Raph didn’t eat real food. He wouldn’t know, he wasn’t a vampire to answer that. 

With a grumble he scooped the nearly burnt eggs on a plate as well as a couple of crispy bacon on the side. Well, if Raph didn’t eat real food he would be a lucky man. He would be sure to ask as soon as he got out. There would be a pile of his famous burnt breakfast for him if he truly wanted it. He sat at his bedside and ate the food as he did nothing but stare off into space. 

. . . 

It took many minutes later before Leo finally got frustrated enough with how long Raph lasted in that shower before he set down his empty plate against the table. A clatter echoed in the room as he pushed himself up to his feet and planned on heading to the bathroom with a pound against the door demanding that Raph would get out of that shower before he had nothing but cold water to offer him, but that plan was soon subsided when his fist was about to connect with the door it suddenly swung open to reveal Raph standing there. His body was damp with a few water droplets that glistened in the light on his skin. His towel was draped against his shoulder as Raph stared at Leo with that uncomfortable frown. 

Leo couldn’t help but stare at the wet body before he shook his head and smiled at Raph.

“Good to see you could finally pry yourself away from my shower.” He smirked. What he wasn’t expecting was to receive the cold shoulder as Raph merely walked past him. Their arms brushing just the slightest as he did so. Leo shivered slightly and hugged himself as he watched Raph finish drying up and getting dressed in the clothes he carried out. Nothing but silence between the two. Leo hadn’t felt so uncomfortable and awkward around the red eyed vampire before. He could swear, he had a sassy response for everything Raph has given him. Except this. Silence was just not his thing. Quietness just didn’t suit Raph one bit. 

“So um . . . do vampires eat? I mean real food. Is blood just a required beverage or something?”

“Or something.” Raph replied dryly causing Leo to wince. 

“Like?”

“Blood is the only thing we need. If we eat, it would be produce and only for our amusement.” The cold tone he’d given him Leo never recognized and it would take countless amount of time to get used to it.

“Well, I made a pitiful amount of eggs and bacon. That’s produce. So if you’re feeling humorous you can grab some if you want. Though I wouldn’t recommend it.” Leo gave a droll smile but he found no effect on the emerald turtle. He looked up at Leo, the two glowing red orbs that was just about his undoing. Damn him to hell for ever giving Raph his blood! Where was his right mind at the time!? Leo immediately looked away not being able to handle the piercing stare that could have eventually have him on his knees at Raph’s feet.

“Thanks for whatever it counts, but I’m not hungry.” Leo nodded still looking towards the ground.

“Right, vampires can go at least three weeks without food. I forgot.” He mumbled. Raph looked up at him before he walked over to Leo. 

“I best be going.” Leo immediately looked to him in shock.

“What!? You can’t go! It’s day time! You’ll be burnt! Besides, isn’t this night time for you!?” Raph just couldn’t fight the amused smile that formed on his mouth the way Leo was so suddenly concerned over him. He had to admit, he craved for more but it took whatever dignity he had left not to allow his voice to crack as he spoke. 

“Leo, I’ve slept for most of the night with you. Because of you I got my hours all screwed up.” He smirked. 

“That wasn’t all my fault.” 

“Besides, I’ll wear my jacket and put the hood up.”

“You can stay here till night time!” Good grief! Was he begging for Raph to stay!? Heaven help him, he was losing himself! What happened to him!? 

“I got to find a decent hiding place to stay before night time Leo.”

“This is a decent place! Unless you were hiding your disapproval till now.” Raph chuckled.

“No Leo. It’s not that. Your place has been compromised. I need to find a different place and try to lead the vampires away from you if you want to keep yourself and your brother safe.” Leo fell silent. Yes he wanted to keep the only family he had left safe. But Mikey was well out of harm’s way at the moment. He was more concerned for a certain red eyed, emerald skinned, vampire turtle. As ridiculous as it sounded. Being so lost in it, he hadn’t noticed that Raph’s hand had come up and cupped his cheek till Raph had lifted his chin up to force him to look at him. Leo stared into Raph’s orbs. He had enough trouble with one. Two had his knees buckling and he prayed he wouldn’t collapse at the vampire’s feet. 

“Leo, it’s going to be okay. I’ll help protect you and your brother to the best of my ability. I promise you.” He spoke softly that sent shivers down Leo’s spine.

“W-What about you?” Raph smiled.

“We’ll see what the future has for me I guess.” Leo was less than excited about that answer. “Just think of it this way Leo. You’ll finally be rid of me like you’ve always wanted. You can return back to your normal life with your job, slaying vampires without having to worry about me throwing you off track.” 

And that was supposed to make Leo feel better!? He felt an annoying sting behind his eyes and he blinked several times trying to make it go away, which it didn’t. No! He was not about to weep! Especially in front of Raph! What the hell happened to him!? He used to be so hard-hearted. Now he felt hard-headed. Why did he care for this stupid monster!? He should be glad he was finally going to be rid of his presence and that things were finally going to be back to normal. And what pissed him off the most was that he wasn’t! 

If he was to be so bold he would have grabbed Raph by the collar of his jacket and dragged him back inside, lock the door, demanded that he stay here with him, and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. 

But of course an invisible force called pride and common sense kept him flat on his feet. He stared at Raph for few more moments before -to his amazement- was given a gentle kiss to the point he almost didn’t feel it. But it ended way too soon as Raph pulled away immediately. Bid Leo a goodbye and disappeared into the first shadows between two buildings he could find. 

The leaf green reptile stood there for minutes as he stared off into space. Great, he had just lost all his available opportunity’s to have someone care for him. Make him feel like there was more to life then slaying monsters from the street. 

With a growl and a shake of his head he slammed the door forcefully. Causing the place he calls home to tremble from the impact. No! He refused to be played like this! He frowned as he paced the floor. His frown deepening as he continued for time till he suddenly stopped. His heart hardening. 

No. He wasn’t about to let Raph distract him once more. He was going to do his job tonight, and he was going to do it well. Free from any annoying, rude, self-centered, hotheaded emerald skinned, gorgeous red eyed, turtle with a stupid amount of chivalry to add to it.


	18. Mysterious Vampire

Raphael had planted himself on a random rooftop beside a water tower. It wasn’t exactly the best hide out if he wanted to guarantee his safety, but there was only so much time in the days that past for him to be able to wander. Plus around the midafternoons the sun had become burning hot, even threw the clothes he piled on himself.

It wasn’t the most glamorous spot to relieve himself of his search but it would have to do. It kept him in the shade and out of sight from any random roof top wander. He tried his best to force himself to sleep since he couldn’t afford to sleep through the night time. He couldn’t risk himself getting captured.

Unfortunately sleep didn’t come easily. In fact, it didn’t come at all. He twisted and turned on the hard ground but his eyes wouldn’t stay shut longer than five minutes before they gradually reopened again to view the city landscape. After about an hour of the same routine he had given up and rested on his shell, staring up at the partly clouded sky. He had to admit, the blue ceiling above him was a beautiful sight to behold. Considering he hasn’t seen much of it, normally being asleep around this time. 

The sun was slowly going down and the sky soon turned to multiple colors as it did so and Raph’s eyes gazed at the sight in wonderment. In the whole of his life, he had never had the pleasure of witnessing the beauty of a sun set. He’s read about it, seen pictures of it. But being there personally could outdo all those experiences, and he wasn’t so ungrateful for being awake at that moment. 

Eventually his mind wandered to other subjects- much to his discomfort. He tried his hardest to avoid the thoughts that manage to seep into his subconscious but again, he had lost the battle.

The fact that he had no clue where Leo was or what he was doing at this point left him slightly unsteady.

He was hoping that dumb ass vampire hunter wasn’t wandering around the streets of New York just for the heck of it. He should well know that his presence in this city day or night is very risky. He cursed himself under his breath for leaving. Sure, Leo didn’t seem to mind him being there. He could have protected him easily if he kept him under his watch. Though he didn’t want to become a nuisance with himself. 

Even though he knew very well that it was the best decision that he left. Leo wanted to forget what happened between them a few weeks ago. He didn’t want to be anywhere around him if he didn’t have the authority to touch him he knew his body was craving. 

Though he didn’t mind it as much as he thought he would have. Leo had no clue, nor was he planning on telling him that during a sexual intercourse with a vampire, you’ve claimed each other as your own. Making you eternally mates. Just the thought put a smile to Raph’s face.

Sure, his future might not be destined to have Leo freely as his own. Leo may find someone else to spend the rest of his life with and be perfectly happy with them as he would just be a fond distant memory. But to Raph he will always be his, and he knew that no other vampire could ever touch him the way Raph had done. You could say that he did it to protect Leo.

Raph nodded his head in agreement. 

Whatever feelings he has. Or what he thought he had, was just a fond dream. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Raphael was satisfied. Or at least what he made himself believe he was.

 

By the time nightfall had come, the emerald terrapin vampire was asleep soundly. Curled up against the beam of the water tower as he cuddled the jacket that provided as his only source of a blanket. His arm under his head making a good enough pillow. Soft snores muffled in the jacket material.

His peaceful slumber only lasted for a couple of hours tops before he was rudely waken with a hand covering his mouth. His arms proving to be useless when he attempted to smack his capture upside the head, only failing when their arms had wrapped around his middle. His legs as well were restrained of any movement. It took him a while for his brain to process what exactly was going on but it came clear as a window. He was getting kidnapped!

His head thrashed around trying to release the hold over his mouth and was successful for a few minutes to give a scream of distress before a hand recovered his mouth.

So many hands were touching him as they tried to pin him to the ground. He could have guessed there were three to four men at work. 

If there was a chance he could slip at least one of his hands out of the grip, he could get one down and then other two or three he could easily take care of. But the small plan that have formed in his mind was cut off when his head was cupped and picked up from the floor before it immediately smashed back down on the ground. His senses had dulled and his vision turned to black.

. . .

With an achy groan the emerald turtle’s eyes had appeared when he blinked several time to awake from his unconscious state. He was greeted with an awful head ache. Feeling as though someone was using his skull as their personal drum. He tried to shake off the fuzziness that filled his sights. Looking around the dark and dreaded room. 

Even with his expert vision, he was still incapable to identify where exactly his location was. Was he in a building? Outside? Underground? Was he even in the city still, or was he in some other state? 

There was no clue or hint anywhere around the grimy room to be able to ease his mind of any of those questions. There was no window. Just a steel door placed on the left side of the room.

He was standing up. That much he knew. He attempted a movement but his wrists wouldn’t cooperate as he found them chained to the ceiling. His ankles as well were in the same state with the floor. He was just hanging there with no amount of freedom to move. 

He could barely feel the ground with his toes. It was wet, grimy, and squishy. The smell was of something like in a stable full of horses. There was no noise except the occasional sound of his chains rattling when he shifted. 

He tried speaking but his lungs felt as if they were dried of smoke and ash. Any words he tried to form were instantly cut off by an attack of coughs, hacks, and retching. Sucking in air just caused itself its own amounts of trouble and he thought for sure he was going to die of suffocation, but unfortunately the air seeped in gradually enough for him to survive whatever worse was planning on coming to him, and he knew that was going to be soon when he herd a loud clanging of a lock and the ear splitting squeak of the steel doors hinges torturing between each other. 

Raphael’s eyes narrowed, trying to see who exactly his captor was. The darkness protected the man from any identification. He couldn’t smell the scent, there was absolutely no light. He wished for the man to speak so he could at least know the sound of his voice but even that wish was hopeless to be granted. 

“W-Who are you?” His voice cracking into pitiful coughs as he did so. There was a dark laugh across the room but other than that, that was the only response he got. 

There was an agonizingly long moment of silence that had Raph trembling in his chains. He tried his hardest to remain in his stoic form releasing a few warning growls and thrashing around angrily but all that got him was more humorous laughs. Apparently him being chained up like a wild dog was hilarious to whoever held him prisoner. 

“Why won’t you talk!?” He demanded hoarsely. Again getting silence as his answer.

“What do you want from me!?” He knew it was probably useless to speak. He’d be wasting the time and energy trying to form words, but nonetheless. He continued.

And as the same as before; no answer.

Raph listened intently. Hearing the soft sounds of boots against concrete. The footsteps seemed to be moving farther away from him. Then they stopped. Something clanking against wood. Then more footsteps. They were getting louder as the source of the steps was coming closer. Raphael narrowed his eyes, hoping to get a least a small glimpse of who his kidnapper was. Working his night vision to the bone and continuously blinking to keep the dust and dirt and whatever else was in the air out of his eyes.

For a second, just for a moment, he thought he saw the small gleam of a red eye. But the little bit of color immediately vanished as fast as it appeared and Raph shook his head with a frustrated grumble. Maybe he imagined it. The grime of the room must be affecting his brain. He had no clue how long he’s been put down here, but it must have been a long time he’s been breathing this vile air.

His thoughts were instantly cut off when a sharp strike connected with his legs. Biting his lip hard to keep from crying out. He squirmed in the grip, hoping to get some sort of give to the chains. Nothing. The chains held him firmly in place, leaving him under the power of whoever had decided to capture him.

Another strike. Then a third. Fourth. Fifth.

Raph hissed and shook but refused to make any sound of distress or pained. Knowing his pride wouldn’t allow him to. Or he’ll sure try.

The sixth swung. A seventh. Eighth. Ninth. 

Chewing on his bottom lip. He soon tasted the familiar flavor of copper in his mouth and it was obvious he broke skin. Trying to keep his mind occupied from the pain had turned into a failure when each swing of leather connected with his flesh. Digging deep and ripping out precious skin. 

Tenth. Eleventh. Twelfth. Thirteenth. Fourteenth.

It took everything he had to keep back tears that stung in the back of his eyes. Screwing his lids shut till he saw spots in front of the darkness. His hands clenching the chains that were cutting into his wrists. 

Fifteenth. Sixteenth. Seventeenth. Eighteenth. Nineteenth. Twenty.

By the time the thirtieth swing approached, Raph couldn’t hold back. The pain had been proved too much for his now weak body and he gave a large scream of agony. The tears he once prevented from releasing poured from his eyes heavily. Feelings them trail down his cheeks and drip from his jaw bone and chin. Falling silently to the floor along with the blood that seeped from his wounds. Every piece of skin that ever showed itself past the shell of armor was marked with the whip. He was sure he didn’t have any flesh left on his bones. 

Panting and trembling as he fell limp. The chains the only thing keeping him upwards. His hearing was cut off to complete silence. If his kidnapper so wished to speak to him now, he was sure he wouldn’t have been able to hear anything.

His body jolted in surprise. His wounds shrieking at him with sting when he felt more than one wet warm thing travel along his open cuts. He squirmed and whimpered. Hoping whatever they were doing, would stop.

He managed to yank his leg away from whatever was grazing at him only to get a hiss in reply and his legs were yanked back to the object. Uncaring of his wounds around his calves and thighs as it did so. Then realization hit him like a bucket of ice. There were random vampires surrounding him. Each one licking the blood that dripped from his gashes and purring their approval. Nails and teeth sinking into his already harmed flesh and not showing mercy while they were at it. 

“Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!” He cursed. “Stop!” He cried. 

Clenching his teeth to keep from begging. He was not a begger. He suffered things like this. Constant whippings, cuts, and bites. Though he lacked the licking. It didn’t change the fact that he never once begged for mercy through it, and he wasn’t about to start now. Though he was sure that was what his kidnappers wanted from him. Seeing him in this humiliating state. Dragging each begging word past his lips, hoping they would spare him of another session of abuses. Only to have them refuse his calls and do the exact opposite. Laughing in amusement as they did so.

One vampire hissed, but the tone had sounded more enjoyment than anger. “Hmm, you taste good~” It was female. That was the only thing Raph could figure out, but he could have guessed the rest were as well. 

“Your blood- so sweet. Yet so sour. Bitter. Almost like alcohol.” 

Know the saying, “You are what you eat.” Well for Raph’s case. That was what it was. The blood he drank from humans was usually what ran through his body. Whatever he ate. Whatever he drank would run through his veins. So he wasn’t surprise when the female had mentioned alcohol. He had been introduced to the beverage many times before. That was probably what his blood tasted like.

“It’s so much sweeter than normal vampire blood. They all are disgusting. But yours is so good. I crave this flavor.” Another female added. Raph’s trembling seemed to have only gotten worse as the thought of his night with Leo a few weeks back seeped into his subconscious.

Could he perhaps have a part of Leo’s blood he had drank in his veins? If so, he was in for one hell of time. These females would crave this taste. He was positive. He was craving Leo’s blood himself and had to fight the urge a couple times to go find him and drink more. But that was with him holding back. These vampires would no doubt be back every time he was whipped. Which he suspected would be often. 

“Females! That’s enough! I have to have him wrapped!” A male voice was herd. One he didn’t recognize and he immediately suspected he wasn’t his kidnapper. Or not the one who issued it. Not the one who whipped him. He had a higher pitched voice. He would never expect a low; blood curdling growl to come from someone as him. Light flashed into the room, but it was dim and red. Showing just the small shadows of the manly frame, and the three slender shadows of the females surrounding him.

Whines came from them as they begged for more from him but the man only barked and demanded they leave this instant. No more begging was herd. Instead there was only curses and the warmth from his body immediately fled from him and out the door. Leaving a cold breeze in the doors quake as it shut closed. 

There was more silence that surrounded Raphael and buried him in a state of fear. Enclosing him and drowning him. The only sound taking place was the occasionally rattle of metal. His sharp hearing capturing the sounds of his blood dripping from his body and puddling on the ground. He knew he wouldn’t die. The only way a vampire could die was either from the sun. Being blown to too many pieces to be able to fix. Or being stabbed with the dagger made from vampire ivory. Century’s old knife built only to end this species. Being drained of your own blood that you ate won’t kill you. Even once it’s all drained out of you, it would only leave you weak and unmoving. But it would also turn you insane. Desperate for more of the copper scented liquid as the starvation covers your good sense. You wouldn’t have a care in the world. You’re only thought is you need to eat. And to eat; you need to kill. Doesn’t matter how many or how much you eat. Or who you eat. You just need it. Nothing else matters.

Fear clenched at Raph from the thought. He had starved himself till he had felt razor close to insaneness, but he was always sure he took care of it before it totally engulfed himself.

Now if his kidnapper continued with this routine and not feed him. Or barely feed him. There was no doubt he would turn into a psychopathic monster. He needed to escape. That one thought buried his mind. Clasping his eyes shut, concentrating only on what his hands could feel. Hoping to find some means of helping him escape. 

Nothing. He could feel only wetness. His skin, and metal. 

He couldn’t give up. There had to be a way. 

Movement was herd through the darkness and Raph’s eyes snapped open to peer into the black. His ears listening thoroughly as the sound of a being leisurely strolled through the room. Rustling and wood clanging.

Moments later, his nerves jumped from under his muscles as hands grasped on his limbs. Alcohol and disinfectant was splashed on him from a bucket and his wounds hissed with misery as they were cleaned free of the scum that surely got in him. He gave a loud howl, struggling in his hold. 

More of something else splashed on him that soothed the pain slightly, but before he could identify the liquid. Linen rubbed harshly across the injuries, drying him from the wetness and he snarled. Pressure clung to his limbs when he was now getting wrapped up with bandages. Though the maneuver was definitely painful and was probably a torment he would have to endure day by day. Probably hours by hours.

He needed a method of escape. There was no way he could survive this.


	19. Ally's

Leonardo wiped the blood off his blade on the clothes of his dead victim. The vampires had returned but, this time they’re numbers seemed to be multiplying. The fights turned out the same. He’d hunt them down; they’d attack him. But the fights were just as thrilling if not more. Every night he’d come home almost dead and he was more than grateful that Mikey was still gone cause he was so sure that brother of his would be kicking his behind to Chicago if he found out how close to death he usually comes. 

And yet, despite taming his craving for excitement every night, there still seemed to be something missing out of it. The fights held no meaning, once he got what he wanted it was over. The cops grabbed the kills and took them away to be disposed of properly. Then he’d headed home. 

A typical boring night for him, even though he was beating record over record of vampire kills. It seemed . . . boring still. He felt lost. Ever since Raphael went away.

'No. You promised yourself you wouldn’t think about this again.' 

Leo knew it was for the better. He pushed Raph away for the sake of his heart. Their hearts. They both should know that a relationship between them would only end in tragedy. But even then, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about that damn vampire. What was it about him that he craved so much? Maybe secretly, vampires had something wrong with their seed that made the person they fucked crave them.

'Seriously? You’re blaming it on that?'

'It’s the only logical explanation I can think of.'

'Isn’t it obvious that it isn’t that?'

'Shut up.'

'You’re talking to yourself.'

'I know. Shut up!'

Leo gave a growl of frustration. Shivering from the memories of that night. The things they did. The way Raph had made him feel. 

A pain came from his lower plastron and Leo snarled again. Shaking his head clear.

'Have to stop thinking about him.'

He thought he would have seen Raphael again. Though he had said that he wouldn’t just because being with him would lead more vampires to his doorstep. And sure, he had agreed with that. But damn it, did he exactly care at the moment? Of course not. 

'Oh geez, don’t tell me it’s going to be that, “what’s the point of saving the world if there’s no one to share it with?” bit.'

Leo scowled. He really, desperately, needed to stop thinking at the moment. He was going to get himself into deep trouble.

' You mean, trouble that you aren’t already in.' 

'I thought I told you to shut up!'

With a drained sigh. Leo sheathed his sword back into place and crawled up the fire escape. He needed a long, long, deep nights rest. He scrubbed his hands along his face and decided that he could head home now. He had killed about twenty today. The clubs had been repacking every week, despite that the word of the Vampire Hunter had gotten back out. The monsters seemed to have gotten a second gut to still be able to come back.

Nothing really seemed to have changed. Everything was turning back to “normal”. Which, surprisingly, got Leo to frown. What he had experienced ever since Raphael popped into his life. He had been able to experience something new and adventurous. Now he was craving more, the urges of going out there and doing something different with his life for once was boiling in his blood. 

This was Raphael’s fault. He had no problem with the way things were before that damn vampire gave him a taste of freedom. Would he ever get the chance to have that back again?

Leo couldn’t help but wonder what Raph was doing now. Had he left New York? Was he out partying with all his fellow vampire buddy’s? Despite the fact he had said that all vampires despised him. Maybe somehow, he redeemed himself and is now hanging out with them. Being one of them. That thought caused Leo to frown, he loved the way Raph was already. Sure, he was an outlaw. Different. New and exciting. And a fucking poison. 

But it was so much better than him being one of those. He loved him being apart from everyone.

'Whoa, love? No. No. No. You do not love anything about him.'

How wrong was he? It was getting harder to lie to himself that he had grown quite fond of the terrapin. Yes. He plagued his every thoughts and craved him greedily. But that was Raph.

He was heaven and hell all in one gorgeous immortal body. 

No. Not immortal. If that was true, he wouldn’t have been able to kill them. True though, they heal better than humans do. If they feast of course. He remembered Raph telling him that vampires can heal slower than humans. But a few gulps of human blood and they heal twice as fast. 

They could survive major wounds more likely than a human would. Making his job a hell of a lot more difficult. But plenty more pleasant. He never turned down a challenge. 

No. Raph wouldn’t have joined a club. He wouldn’t think so. Raph loathed those clubs. He hated the behavior of those vampires, like they had nothing to live for. Gambling, drinking, wasting, and sex. 

Sure, Leonardo had seen humans have the same clubs but the law was very strict about those. But vampires alone don’t apply to the law. 

Raph wouldn’t have changed his prospective of that from just a few weeks. He was sure of it. He wanted to believe that. That his Raph was still out there being the great, stubborn, hotheaded outlaw that he was. 

Leo’s frown deepened when he thought of another possibility. Maybe Raph had found another slutty hussy to mess around with. The thought of Raph bedding someone else caused an ache of fury to twist in his chest and he grunted. If he ever found out that some slut slept with his Raph, he swore to God, he was going to skin the bitch alive and drain the life out of them hour by hour.

'Wait, your Raph? Since when was he ever yours?'

Never. No, no, and no. He was not going down that thought path. The last time he had a partner they left him for someone else a few weeks after they realized he wasn’t going to give them what they wanted. The thought of losing his virginity had scared him. Scared him to the point that anyone he was with left him. And in some cases he was glad. He didn’t want someone who was planning on leaving him right when he gave himself to them.

'Which is exactly what you did to Raph.'

Leonardo sighed. He had. He had given himself to Raphael and then immediately pushed him away from him. 

For their own good.

But still, he wasn’t afraid to lose his virginity to him. He wasn’t afraid in the least of Raph. He had trusted him with his body and allowed the actions between them to take place without any fear. Now he lost him.

'You’re upsetting yourself again. Don’t forget the reason why you pushed him away in the first place.'

Right. For their own good. That statement was starting to get old.

Dismissing another round of thoughts he shouldn’t be thinking about. Leo sped up his pace a little in the direction of his home. He needed to think of something else. Obviously thinking nothing at all wasn’t working.

Lemon and cinnamon herbal tea. 'Mmm, yes.' Sharpening swords. 'Definitely.' Cars. 'Miss that.' Calling Mikey. 'Miss him.' Hot sexy vampires. 'Hurr, hurr.'

'Nope getting off track again.'

He was half tempted to take his sword to his throat at the rate he was going. Leo looked over at the ocean sticking out from behind the buildings. Not too long before he was home. Then he could do all of that stuff like he talked about. Everything except thinking about hot, sexy, vampires. 

He was so close. Getting closer as he leapt from one roof top to the other. He could see his garage peeking out from under the freeway bridge. He was almost there, that was, until his mouth was covered and a knife pressed against his throat. He really had to be careful with what he wished for. 

He was practically yanked off his feet as he was dragged off the rooftop. The two stumbled off the fire escape and slipped a few blocks away till he was tugged roughly into an alleyway. Finally managing to wiggle free. The knife barely cutting the first layer of skin as he did so. He whirled around, sword already fisted in his hands and ready for attack any moment.

“You had just made a big mistake.” He growled. Just about ready to lung. The knife whizzed through the air and caught on his wrist, wincing, the sword fell from his grip and landed with a clatter on the ground. He looked over at the figure standing in the shadows where he couldn’t identify. The only thing he could see was the outline of the figure and its glowing red eyes.

Red eyes. Another vampire.

His eyes narrowed. “I can take you down easily. Your choic, we can do this the easy way. Or the hard way.”

“What did you do with my brother?” Came the harsh snap. Completely switching the subject. Leo blinked at the figure.

“I didn’t do anything with your brother?” Did he? He wouldn’t know. Maybe he was the unlucky victim to get in between him and his strikes and now the family was back for revenge.

“Lies! He trusted you! I know you did something with him! You are as cold and hard hearted as you always were!” 

Hey! Though he would be lying if he said that wasn’t true. He took the slightest bit of offense to that statement. Wait a minute, trusts him? The only person that could be stupid enough to trust him was Raph. 

“Who are you?” 

“Shut up! I ask the questions here! What did you do with my brother, Killer! Before I cut your throat out!” Leo’s eyes narrowed farther till they were tiny slits. His lips lifting, showing off his canines. Though they probably looked puny and babyish compared to what this vampire could dish out. But it didn’t matter, he still managed to get a few vampires to shake in their shoes with this look. Leo never took kindly to threats.

“I have no clue what happened to your brother.” His hands fisted. At the moment, he was becoming less caring of who this guy was. Or could be. The only fact was, was that he was starting to piss him off and might not give any shit of who he might hurt later on.

“I was hoping we could have done this peacefully but it looks like I’m going to have to cut the answer out of you.” There was the sound of a knife running against leather and he snarled in response.

“You don’t want to do this . . .”

“You do not scare me, Vampire Hunter.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Donatello.” That seemed to have gotten him. There was the faintest sound of a gasp. Then silence. Then a growl and the knife sheathing back into leather. A few seconds passed before the figure stepped out of the shadows and it felt like a nightmare reappearing. 

He knew that face. He once slaughtered that face. His skin was olive green, an occasional lighter colored scars marked his body. Noting each of his previous fights and most of them Leonardo probably had been responsible for. His blood red eyes sparked dangerously of fury, shock, and confusion. Emotions that he didn’t seem to be trying to hold back. He was currently sporting blue jeans and purple t-shirt tucked into his pants and held with a leather belt. A black leather jacket hung from his shoulders and half of his face was covered with a purple mask. The tails swung in the wind before draping over his shoulder as the air relaxed. A silver glow illuminated his sharp features. He was a lean guy. His muscles not as large as his brothers and he was quite taller. He certainly towered over Leo easily by a few inches. Yet, that didn’t intimidated him in the least. 

Though there was no doubt the two turtles were related in several features. Not counting the eyes that every vampire had. They had the same soft jawlines, sharp cheekbones, smooth curvy noses. But, nonetheless, he could personally say, Raphael was the prettier one of the family.

'Getting off track again.'

He cleared his throat and tried to keep the innocence in his eyes. Donatello would surely kill him slowly and painfully if he ever found out about the way he thought of his brother. 

“So you remember me I see.”

“Your brother talked about you.” There was a low growl that answered him.

“Don’t you dare speak of my brother, unless you are willing to spill the truth of what you did.” Leo frowned.

“I didn’t do anything with him. I haven’t seen him in weeks. Why? Haven’t you talked to him?” There was a little bit of hope in his chest, he wanted to know if Raph was alright. If he was keeping busy. If he was even around anymore. If he was thinking about him.

'You don’t care. Remember?'

“No. I haven’t heard a word from him. The last time I spoke with him, we fought.” 

“So you see me and you immediately jump to the conclusion I killed him?”

“You tried to kill me.”

“Okay, first. You attacked me. Second, that was years ago. I no longer kill unless I have a good reason.”

“Psh, whatever.”

“So what happened to Raphael?”

“There were rumors I heard. No one has seen Raph in weeks through the city. At first, I thought he left but then I talked with someone. I had paid them substantial amount of money but then in the end all I got for information was that Raph was getting what he deserved. He hadn’t left the city but he should have.”

“What did he mean by that?”

“I wasn’t sure. I immediately jumped to the conclusion that you were the one that turned on him.”

“You think something bad happened to him?”

“Please. The vampire race hates him because he betrayed them. If anyone had gotten him, they wouldn’t be treating him to milk and cookies. I assure you, it would be something bad.” Leo felt his heart sink to the bottom of his gut.

“Who would it be? Do you know?”

“I have hunches.”

“ . . . Well?”

“I’m not telling you.” Don glared. Gnashing his teeth. Leo snarled in frustration and anger.

“Come on. I can help you get him back.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“Does this really seem like a good time for trying to get me back on past mistakes?”

“I don’t need your help.” He repeated. 

“And I don’t care. I will hunt you down and kill you again, this time permanently after I carve my name into your chest and let you wither in pain for a day or two. I will make sure of it if you don’t tell me everything you know now.” Don stared at Leo for a few moments in silence. As if he was studying him. Leo licked his dry lips and fought the urge to shift. 

“Why?” Suddenly broke the silence. 

“Why what?”

“Why do you care so much? You hate the vampire race. You spend every night hunting us down and killing us. Yet, here you are trying to scare me into spilling where my possibly dead brother is to rescue him?” Leo gulped uncomfortably. He was hoping Don wouldn’t question him on that.

“I don’t hate your brother.”

“I’ve concluded that.”

“Isn’t that answer enough?” Don shook his head sharply. Crossing his arms over his chest.

“I want the truth. Do you care for Raphael? Enough that you would be willing to risk everything to get him back?”

“Maybe -”

“No. No maybes. I want to know if I can trust you with him. He trusts you. To which I think is ridiculous.” Leo shifted. His fingers wringing together behind his shell as he gazed to the ground. His toes tapped against the concrete. He wasn’t sure what his feelings for the vampire bastard was. He didn’t hate him. That much he knew. And damn it, the thought that someone torturing Raph and possibly killing him caused his blood to boil. His hands tightened on each other and his nostrils flared. He was beyond pissed by the thought and if he got his hands on the one responsible, he was going to tear them apart limb from limb. 

“Yes, I care for him. I care about his safety and that’s the truth. Is that answer enough or do you want me to go down on one knee and propose to him?” Leo said through clenched teeth.

Calm down. Don’t strike your only source for information. 

Don continued to stare at him suspiciously. His eyes surveying every inch of him as if he was searching for any hints of a lie. Which he won’t find because there wasn’t any. 

A sigh soon slipped passed the olive lips and Leo knew he had won. Thank God. “Alright fine. But I swear to God, if you turn your back on him I will make you suffer.”

“I know. I know. Make every minute of my life a living hell. Blah, blah, blah. I know the ritual. Spill!” 

Don growled bitterly. “I’ve also seen several vampire running around. Ones that work for the Master.”

“Master?”

“The one that runs all of vampire kind. The one who sets the laws and rules and gives the punishments. Much like your president.” Leo rolled his eyes.

“Continue.”

“Anyway, I kidnapped one of them and interrogated them and they explained to me that the Master had secret plans for Raphael. They were instructed to find him and bring them to the Master. He completed his assigned mission and he was getting his punishment.” More anger rose in Leo’s chest. Whoever this “Master” was. He was certain he was going to make that fucking bastard pay.

“Is that it?”

“I also heard around the club that a certain something was going on between you and Raphael.” Leo paused for a moment, blinking. Then heat rose up in his cheeks. Was that seriously the rumor going on around? Sure, he was probably going to end up killing every single one of them and really shouldn’t be worried about him being part of the rumors, but he really didn’t want everyone knowing the things that went on between him and Raph. 

“So it’s true. You and him have a fling.”

“We - we do not!” Leo snapped.

“That’s not what your face tells me.”

“Shut up!” Don held up his hands. Palms out. A smug looking smile playing across that damn vampires lips. Oh how he wished he could smack it right off of him. “Never mind of that. Is that the only useful information you have for me?”

“For now. Yes. Give me another night or two and I can probably wheedle another piece of info for you.” Leo shook his head.

“Naw, I’ll take care of those. By the way, is that vampire you interrogated still available?”

“Uh . . . not really.”

Ah. “No prob. I’ll abduct another one.” Don couldn’t help it, the side of his lips tweaked into a small smile.

“You have a plan?”

“Well, we have to figure out where your Master is hiding Raphael. We need to map out the area. Figure out the guards and security system then yes, I would have a plan.” Don grumbled silently under his breath. He seemed very impatient, which he couldn’t blame him. His hands was twitching with anticipation to get ahold of this Master and make him regret ever existing. Oh, was he going to have so much fun with that.

“Now that Raphael has been kidnapped. Aren’t you on the dangerous list? Considering you’re his brother?”

“Actually yes, the vampires were trying to hunt me down. They failed of course.”

“I will need your help with this and I don’t want you getting kidnapped before I get full use out of you.”

“Your plan?”

“Come with me.” He was insane for doing this again. But hey, his place was already compromised. It wouldn’t matter. Once this situation with Raphael has finally died down. He was planning on moving out anyway. He kicked Don’s shell in the direction of his home. Refusing to touch him.

“And if you ever take a knife to my throat again. I will make sure you’ll be seeing your wind pipe laying in the pillow next to you.”

“Noted.” Was the simple response. It took about five minutes to return back to his home. This time without any interruptions. Leo surveyed the area, making sure there wasn’t any prying eyes before he unlocked his door and shoved Don inside. He felt around his wall, trying to find the light switch. That was, until Don found it first and light flashed through the room. Chasing the shadows into the corners.

“Leo, you’re home! Finally!” Leo whirled around in surprise. No. That couldn’t be right. He had a week left!

“Mikey! You’re home early!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this!? Could it be!? The next chapter of Rising of the Moon is finally out! Celebration time! Hazah! 
> 
> I finally managed to sit and buckle down! Finishing up this chapter. Yes, Leo has intense untamable desires. Now that he has a taste of the milk. He craves the cow. ;-) Very bad choice of words. But I don't care. You get a little battle between Leo's passion and common sense. 
> 
> And Donnie has made a reappearance and is now ally's with Leo . . . for the most part. What are the odds!? I know I got a couple of comments saying that Don's personality is all wrong. I figured, wouldn't you be pretty pissy if you almost got killed and your memory's temporarily went missing and your brother now is in danger!? I would be! So yes, he isn't your average everyday sweet, calm, and patient Donatello. He's bad ass and waiting to kick some motherfucking vampire asses!
> 
> All hail the mighty Michelangelo has come back from his trip! Beware my little precious turtle! A future awaits!


	20. Cravings

Leo stared at Mikey in surprise, but for the most part. He stayed calm. That wasn’t the case so much internally. Inside, he was panicking. Mikey wasn’t supposed to return for another week. Why could he possibly be home early?

“Who’s that?” Mikey immediately asked before Leo had the chance to fully process the current event. Leo gaped at Mikey, then where he was pointing at over to Donatello who was staring at Mikey.

“Oh uhm . . . this is uh, friend.” Leo quickly made up. He knew he was an awful liar. The lie usually sat in his eyes and he could never find a way of covering it up before someone was the wiser.

“I wouldn’t say friend. More like acquaintances.” Don spoke with a roll of his blood red eyes. His arms crossing over his chest. 

“ . . . Is he a vampire!?” Came the snap. Leo winced. “He is isn’t he!? What the hell Leo!? Bringing a vampire into our home!”

“Now Mikey, let me explain.” 

“Alright, start explaining.” At one point Mikey was on his bed. Then at another he was right in front of him. The turtle was shorter then him. A little bit shorter than Raph. He wore blue jeans and orange t-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt under it. His baby blue eyes were at the moment, being hidden under those narrowed lids. It wasn’t often Leo saw his brother so pissed before, but when he was, it was brutal. And there wasn’t really anything Leo could say in his defense. When Mikey had every right to be mad at him.

“Well, you see. Donatello’s brothers been kidnapped by the Master of all vampires.” He didn’t seem to be starting out too good. An eye ridge raised as Mikey’s leaf green arms crossed over his chest. Staring darkly in his direction and Leo tried his best not to shift under the stare. “So, I was going to help him.”

“You’re going to help another vampire!?” Okay, that didn’t work. Leo opened his mouth to say something else till Don cut himself into the conversation.

“You see Mikey. My brother, Raphael, has been kidnapped. He isn’t like the vampires your brother kills. He’s different. He’s good.” Don looked like he had to choke out the words. 

“Good? Is there such a thing as good vampires?”

Leo remembered asking himself the same question.

“Leonardo should know. He and Raphael have a . . .”

“Donatello.” Leo interrupted. “Look Mikey, I made ally’s with another vampire.”

“With Raphael. I presume the one that you were researching on?” Leo’s face heated at Mikey’s statement as he recalled actually scrabbling through library’s just to find that renaissance book. “Now we have a Donatello. How wonderful.” Mikey added dryly.

“Do you have a problem with me?” Don asked. His voice lowering.

“Hm well, let me think. Your kind almost killed my brother more than once. Of course I have some beef with you.” 

Don scowled. “I am nothing like the others.”

“That doesn’t make a difference. I know who you are. My brother told me about you.”

The olive skinned terrapin huffed. “For your information, your brother killed me. If he told you everything.” Mikey stared at him for a second before shrugging as if it was no big deal. 

“What amazes me more is that you lived. Leo, just for that. I give you an eight point five. I deducted for letting him live.” Don blinked in surprise and confusion. Was he seriously just talked down even though he was the victim!? Leo, as well, blinked. Kind of flabbergasted by the reaction as well. Shaking his head sharply, he smiled to Mikey.

“So, we’re all good?”

“He’s not staying here permanently. Is he?” Mikey scowled, walking over to his brother’s side and leaning against him casually. His eyes wandering up and down across Don’s body. Don licked his suddenly dry lips and shifted where he stood. Huh, how weird. Leo threatened to cut him apart limb from limb and Don didn't even blink. Mikey studied him and he was suddenly uncomfortable?

Leo shook the thoughts away and refocused on his sibling.

“No of course not. We’re going to also be moving and you don’t have to tell him a thing. That’s why I allowed him here.” Mikey smiled brightly as his attention was swept over to Leo. 

“Then he can stay. But he’s sleeping on the floor. So he can't contaminate our couch. Or would getting a coffin feel more at home for him?” Leo couldn’t keep back the laugh. His hand came up and covered his mouth. Don’s frown deepened. 

“I’m right here.”

“Oh sorry bright eyes. Did you prefer hanging from the ceiling?” 

“I’ll take the floor.” Don clenched his teeth together in annoyance. Stomping off away from the two, mumbling something about, movie vampires and how he was going to kill the producers. Leo couldn’t believe how well Mikey was taking a vampire being in their home. He swore he was going to toss Don on his ass and yell at him for being such an idiot. Which he couldn’t deny he still was.

“I swear though Leo, if he touches my stuff I’m cutting off his fingers.” 

“Doesn’t that seem a little dark for you?” Leo asked with a proud smile. He couldn’t help it. He loved this side of Mikey.

Mikey snorted. “Unless he touches my stuff it does.” He shook his head. “So how’d you meet him anyway?”

Leo cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “You want the truth?”

“Honesty.”

“He held a knife to my throat.”

“What!?” Mikey yelled. His voice booming off the walls. He snarled over at Donatello. “Did you pull a knife on my brother!?” He snapped. Don whirled around in surprise. Was that fear in his eyes? Leo tried to hold back another laugh that bubbled up in his throat. 

“You’re in trouble now.” He muttered with a snicker under his breath. All their lives, the two turtle brothers had always had their back. Leo had been picked on in school and Mikey always was there to defend him. Though each time he had taken things a little too far then what was probably necessary. Mikey had a surprising temper that usual was buried under ice and hibernated for long periods of times. That was, until someone pulled on the wrong strings. Either concerning him or concerning his brother. He would explode with violence and rage and it would usually turn into trouble.

Teenage years were the worst of it. Mikey had several fines to pay for damaged property’s and people but most of the time he got away with it with self-defense. It helped that Leo always came back to him with proof in his pocket he was innocent. 

Though Leo had caused his own trouble. He was subtle and managed to slip away without getting caught much more than Mikey could. But that was around the time his vampire hunting career began. He had considered a few times having Mikey team up with him, but that took a turn for the worst. Leo’s insides twisted from that memory.

Leo soon was brought back to reality when the pitiful sound of a whimper reached his ears. 

Mikey was now in front of Don, his hands balled up and clenching tightly of the black leather jacket. Tugging and pulling on him as he yelled in his face. Feeling the slightest bit of pity for the poor turtle. He walked up and squeezed Mikey’s shoulder.

“Okay Mikey, I think he had enough. Let the poor vamp go.” 

It took a few minutes as heavy angered breathing being the only sound in the room. Eventually, Mikey’s hands finally unclenched from the fabric and he shoved Don away from him. The turtle stumbled backwards, his rear landing on the ground with a, “thump.”

“I’m warning you. Next time you do something that stupid. Leo won’t be around to save your ass.” Don gulped. Leo could feel more pride bursting in his chest. Maybe he didn’t entirely have to worry about his brother. He could easily handle himself. He actually got Don to shake in his boots. “You got me!?” Mikey demanded, kicking at Don’s foot to grab his attention.

The vampire nodded. “Are you going to let me go or not?” He snarled, smoothing out his jacket.

“For now.” Mikey muttered. “On your feet.” Don didn’t waste any time with that. He pushed himself off. Where then they got the full view of how he towered over Mikey easily to the point he had to crane his neck upwards to view his eyes. Even then, he never backed down. Still holding his glare. His hands balled into tight fists, ready for contact any moment if necessary. 

“Calm down Mikey. I’m going to need him later on.”

“Need or not. He better behave himself if he wants to stay alive.” Leo watched as Mikey stomped off out of the room. Shoving his way past Donatello and into the bathroom.

“Gather that wasn’t a very good first impression.”

“Far from it. And if you don’t behave yourself, I’ll let Mikey do whatever he wants with you. Now excuse me, I got a coffin to order for you.” Don gnashed his teeth together at the mention of that pun. 

“Its day time. I didn’t get to drink for four day’s already.” The turtle sighed as he sat down on the couch. His hand patting his stomach.

“Mikey doesn’t want you to contaminate our couch. Remember?”

“Does it look like I give a shit?” Leo shrugged and stripped off his jacket and swords before replacing them with jeans and a blue tank top. “Well since I’m under your full watch now. You’ll have to get me meals.”

Leo scoffed. “Keep dreaming. I’m not going to kidnap people because you’re hungry.”

“Well you won’t allow me to go out and get them myself.”

“Order blood from the hospital.” Don grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. This was perfect. Great, just great. He was stuck in the same room with his arch enemy and his psychotic brother. All just to save his own buffoon of a brother. Raph was so going to owe him for this . . . if he wasn’t already dead. Don frowned at the thought, though yes, he treated his brother like crap the last time they met he still loved him. Loved him enough he would follow the Vampire Hunter home and take the craziest abuse just to find him. 

He didn’t want him dead. He already experienced death, he doesn’t want Raphael to go through that to. And furthermore, he didn’t want to experience what it’s like to have a sibling dead. Sure, for years he didn’t even know he had a brother. But once he remembered everything, he would still protect him with his life. Much like Raph had done for him all those years.

Don’s frown deepened at those memories. He really was an asshole. That he couldn’t deny. Could he change himself? Of course not. The trauma he had experienced permanently scarred him. Now he was just preforming on what his instincts programed. 

He gazed around the room and realized he was by himself. He could hear clatter through the kitchen and he could only guess that was Leo. Mikey was still in the bathroom, showering he could guess. Knowing he was alone placed some relief. He could feel the sting of tears in the back of his eyes and he sighed, propping his head on the back of the couch and trying to keep them back. He wasn’t a crier. The last time he cried was when he was a kid. He won’t cry. He won’t.

He could feel a tear trail down his cheek and land silently on the couch beside his head. Leaving a small dark stain. Then another followed that one. Then another. The adrenaline, nervousness, and anger was finally draining from him. Crashing. 

Now he was paying the toll. 

Don sniffed and wiped at his cheeks but those stupid tears kept on coming. So focused on his task to not cry. He hadn’t even heard the sounds of the bathroom doors opening. 

“Whoa, dude. I didn’t hurt you that bad, did I?”

That seemed to have got Don. The turtle jumped in surprise from the sudden words being spoken and he hid his eyes in his hand. Wiping roughly across his cheek. 'Got to stop. Got to stop. Got to stop.'

“Please. You weren’t even close to effecting me like that.” He heard a snort and snap of a towel.

“So why else would you be crying if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m not crying!” Don snapped. His hand flying off his eyes and he regretted it immediately. He got a whole eye full of that leaf green turtle. What the hell was he doing walking around without anything to cover!? He had come out of the bathroom with the towel tied around his waist but now that towel was draped over his shoulders as he dug around in his closet.

The real problem was. Instead of slapping his hands back over his eyes where they should be at this awkward moment. He was gaping as if he was viewing his favorite treat. His mouth was watering and his teeth grew slightly longer. In hunger. 

His eyes studied every inch of the bare, smooth, shiny skin. There were freckles that marked every corner of him and he had the sudden urge to drag his tongue along each of them. Like a map leading him to his most greatest treasure. Mikey had only a few marks of scars here and there and his hands clenched the fabric of the couch tightly at the thought of some stranger harming Michelangelo. He swore his fingers were going to rip through the furniture.

Mikey’s plastron was the traditional bright yellow and his shell was more marked then his skin itself. Don shifted and crossed his legs as that tail wagged to the beat of the song Mikey was humming to himself right in front of him. It was just begging to be tugged, pinched, and sucked on. Sweet heaven!

Don’s eyes landed on the heavy pulse that drummed in Mikey’s neck. Don licked his lips. Such delicious pulse that was probably packed with sweet, fresh, red blood just waiting to be sucked upon. He wanted his mouth on him. Everywhere. 

It was an urge unlike no other and it scared him. He had never viewed a person as such before. He kept his hormones tucked inside and they had been hibernating since puberty calmed. If he did get any hint of a sexual arousement, he could easily put it off until he was alone to handle himself. But for a lowly mortal!? This just hit him. Beads of sweat formed and dribbled along his skin. His breaths coming out heavy. What the hell was wrong with him!?

Mikey popped back up away from the closet, an orange t-shirt in hand and he draped it over his arm before grabbing jean shorts and doing the same. He closed the closet and turned to head back to the bathroom till his eyes landed on Don and he gasped. Flinging the clothes on the floor and grabbing his towel from around his neck and trying to hide his bare body in the skimpy thing.

“What are you doing!? I thought your eyes were closed!” He screeched. 

Don snapped out of his trance and slapped both of his hands over his eyes as he should have done in the beginning. His face heating up to sun temperature and his cheeks were probably matching in color. 

“I-I didn’t mean to! I-I thought you still had your towel!” There was a loud growl that answered him.

“What’s going on in here!?” Oh great, Leo just had to join in didn’t he?

“Donatello is a pervert!”

“What!?”

“I am not! He’s the one that walks around nude even though he knows I’m here!” His hands flung back down off his eyes to deliver a death glare to both turtles. 

“You’re the one that had your eyes bulging out of your head!” 

“Enough!” Came the leader tone barked over them. Both Don’s and Mikey’s head snapped over in his direction. “Mikey, get your clothes and get in that bathroom and don’t you dare come out till you’re clothed!”

“Donatello, you forget what you've seen and if you ever try to sneak another peek at my brother I will cut your eyes out!” Silence fell right then. Then a scoff.

“I think you should cut them out now.”

“Mikey! Go!” With that ordered, the orange loving turtle grabbed his clothes and took off to the bathroom. The door slamming behind him. Leo’s attention then turned to him.

“Don’t think I don’t mean my threats. If Mikey wants to he can torture you all he wants with my approval.” Leo stomped back into the kitchen. Anger was still lingering in the air and it enveloped Don and squeezed him till he suffocated. Now this was perfect. He was a freak of nature and a pervert. If he had to suffer with his enemy’s did they now have to think of him as such?

There was a long pain filled groan as he collapsed back on the couch. Stuffing his head in his hands and scrubbed them along his face. Any hint of arousal immediately drained out from him.


	21. Taking a Bullet For You

Donatello sighed irritably as he watched his two worst enemy’s eating dinner on the little table over in the other side of the room. He had refused to eat with them well, because he only drinks blood and neither one of them offered him any and they refused to let him out to get his own. He could understand why, they didn’t trust that he would come back after hunting, which he wouldn’t. But understanding didn’t mean he liked it.

He was hungry, and he mentally cursed himself for waiting so fucking long before hunting.

What he didn’t understand was how his brother could go more than a week without something to eat. He knew that vampires could survive about a month to two months without blood. But in about two weeks they go insane, turn into real blood-thirsty monsters. Why would anyone ever want to go that long was still beyond him, even though he knew Raph’s reasons for starving himself first and only taking enough to satisfy himself but not kill the person. 

Raphael was a mortal lover. He cared about the humans and the mutants unlike themselves. He didn’t like killing ever since they were kids. Sure, he didn’t mind the killing part. Gore never got to him like it did for some of the newly hunters. But the fact that he felt guilt afterwards.

Don supposed he could still understand that. He had felt slightly bit guilty for the food he hunts. But that’s all they should ever be, is food. Nothing more. Mortal’s he considered to be below him. 

But he kept his range of food towards men. More preferably single men. He hated the drunks even though he never felt guilt after killing them. Their blood was bitter like the alcohol they drank. Dirty. Disgusting. Totally unsatisfying and unpleasant. Like a poison. He couldn’t kill women like some of the other vampires. They were more fragile and weaker. He’d prefer people who could put up fights. But children were definitely off limits to him. He couldn’t stand sinking his teeth into those tender soft flesh and hear their crying scream for their mothers and fathers to come save them. Their big eyes teary with fear and pain. 

He thought the vampires that could do such a thing were psychotic and heartless.

True, he wasn’t fond of mortals like his daft brother is. But he, as well, was born with guilt that he couldn’t ignore. Though their mother was gone. Their ‘father’ was a total jackass. He could never see him in Raph. Or himself. He couldn’t bring himself to be that heartless either. 

Don looked down at his lap, his frown deepening as he thought of his brother that could have been captured by that crazy man. What he could be doing to him now. He knew the Master hated Raphael. Ever since Raph had come of age where he should have been his slave. An assassin. A cold hearted killer. Raph wasn’t like that at all. He had killed before. But he had his limits. He had a mind of his own and he tends to stick with what he thinks is right. Much to the Masters disappointment. He had tried to get him to kill the Vampire Hunter and they all knew how badly that ended. 

Don had, at one point, worked for the Master as he intended. He was the next one that should have killed the Vampire Hunter. Yeah, they all knew how that ended as well. 

When his memories came back, his good sense came back as well. And God he was furious. The Master probably would have expected him to come back planning on worshiping him again, when in fact, it was the exact opposite. He was now wanting to kill him for everything that he had done. For manipulating him. But after kidnapping his brother and probably doing the unspeakable to him. He was going to kill the damn bastard. This time slowly, painfully, lasting for months before he finally could die.

The thought tweaked the edges of Don’s lips upwards from the mere thought of getting his revenge. Plotting every detail was a pleasure indeed.

“Why are you smiling?” The sound of a voice cut through Donatello’s thoughts and his small smile dropped as he looked over to the source of the nuisance. Mikey glanced at him from over his shoulder as he scrabbled through the closet. 

“Why do you want to know?” He countered.

Mikey shrugged and stood back up. A blanket and pillow in his arms. “No reason. Just curious after we denied you a free meal why on earth you would have a reason to smile.” Was that disappointment in his voice? Don scowled, was this little family just so heartless?

Mikey threw the fabrics at him as they landed sprawled upon his chest. 

“I was thinking about future things.”

“As in?”

“As in getting my brother back and taking revenge on who is responsible.” To his amazement, Mikey smiled back.

“Yeah, I guess I could get that. If anything happened to Leo I to would be smiling at the thought of taking revenge to the idiot bastard.” Don chuckled, how strange this turtle was. He seemed so . . . fragile. He was smaller than any of them. He still had muscles of course. But if any one of them attacked him he was sure Mikey would have no chance. But once that mouth of his opens, your theory’s are immediately altered. 

It surprised him how much strength he had as he threatened him every which way after the truth was revealed of what he did to his big brother. Michelangelo was definitely someone who could surprise. He was passionate about the people he loved and protecting them. Yet, he was carefree and always happy. That right there, strangely effected Don. In a way he had never thought possible. He wanted to protect Mikey. The thought of anyone meaning to cause him harm. Hell, even anyone who looked at him the wrong way, Don wanted to tear up into pieces. 

Other than Raph, he had never thought about that to anyone. Especially a mortal. A mortal he could so easily tear apart himself if he wanted to. 

He always thought if he had wanted a mate, his type were more of the bulkier level. Not snappy. Not disobedient. Not so freakin happy! That’s who he should be searching for. Yet, he never had. 

“So are you really pissed off that neither I nor Leo allowed you to drink our blood?” Mikey spoke with a smirk across his face. Don shrugged. When they first denied him any taste. Nor going out. He was pissed off. Incredibly. Now, not so much. Even if he had the option of going out and hunting he might turn it down. He could only think about Mikey, and how he would taste. If he could. What would it take though?

“Not really. Not anymore.”

“Really?”

“Well, don’t get me wrong. I am hungry still and I am still debating wither or not I should eat you or your brother or both.” Mikey’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the mere mention of Don attacking Leo. Then his face softened.

“Why didn't you though. I know you probably could have if you really wanted to. I mean. Maybe not Leo. But I don’t really have any training on fighting with vampires.” Don frowned.

“Leo never taught you?” 

Mikey shrugged. “He did. I turned down his offer. I know how to defend myself against anyone who tries to jump me. But the training Leo pushed himself through, I didn’t want. He became obsessed with getting his revenge on the vampires. He wanted to go out there and protect the innocent, and ever since his training had began. The real stuff. He never could stop. There was no limit for him. I don’t know, at times I always thought of what it could be like. Being his side kick in fighting off monsters. I often tried to persuade him, but he always refused. Wanting to protect me. But I suppose it was for the better. I didn’t want the life he chose to have. Always in danger. Wanted by the most powerful beings. And he didn’t want that for me either.”

Don licked his dry lips as he listened to Mikey. “You wanted a normal life?”

“Per say. I mean, having a brother as an awesome crime fighting superhero isn’t exactly ‘normal’. But I have a job. I have a home. I have Leo as my family. What more could I ask for?”

“Do you not have anyone special in your life?” Don asked curiously. Wringing his fingers together and fighting the urge to shift. “Like, I don’t know, a mate?”

Mikey scoffed. “No way dude. I’m a free man!” Don frowned.

“No one?”

“Naw, why would I want one? And besides, all the guy’s I’ve dated were assholes.” 

“Did they hurt you?” Don asked next. Suddenly feeling the urge to kill. Kill those ex boyfriends to be precise. 

“Nope. I dumped them when they get too freaky. Leo usually took care of them for me afterwards anyway.” Mikey laughed. Don relaxed in his seat and let out the breath of air he didn’t even realize he was holding. He supposed that just sealed his thoughts. Though Mikey was gay and single, he was unavailable. He didn’t want to have a relationship. And even if he did, he wanted a normal life anyway. So that meant he was off limits. 

'Not that you were considering on having him in the first place.' Right.

That left an empty feeling in Don’s gut.

“So back on track. Why didn’t you eat me when you knew you had the chance to? You’re starving right?”

“Leo would kill me.”

Mikey smirked. “True. But still.”

Don shrugged. “Eh, I like you too much.”

“You . . . like me?” The leaf green turtle burst out laughing. Don frowned and grumbled. “After everything I did to you. You like me?”

“Sure.” He answered. Mikey’s laughing paused.

“Seriously?”

“You’re different.”

“How?”

“I expected you to freak out when I entered your home with Leo.” Mikey chuckled and shook his head.

“Believe me, I know what your kind looks like. After what I endured a month or so back. Nothing really could surprise me too horribly.”

“Excuse me?”

“I went to look for Leo after your brother almost killed him and I got jumped by a group of vampires.” Don’s hands fisted. His nails cutting into his palms. So those vampires did harm Mikey.

“You killed them?”

“Somebody did. I was in trouble but then some guy swept in and saved me.” Don’s anger fizzled out and was immediately replaced with curiosity.

“Who?”

“I’m not sure. He was big. Muscly. He had one eye and a red mask. That’s all I could recall in the middle of the night. You know him?” Don blinked in surprised. Yeah, he knew exactly who that was. His brother. Raphael had saved his Mikey from getting slaughtered. Damn, he owed his brother a lot more than he thought.

“Yeah, I know him.”

“Well if you see him again. Tell him I said thanks.” Don nodded. 

“Sure. No prob.” 

The turtle smiled that cheery sugar sweet smile before he laid down on his bed and curled up tightly in a ball.

“Well you two are getting along well.” Leo’s voice suddenly cut through. Don looked over to find that the guy he despised was out of the bathroom and crawled up in his bed. 

“We were just talking.”

“Hm? About what?”

“Stuff Leo. Nothing to get excited about.” Mikey snapped. Leo chuckled.

“Nothing inappropriate I trust.” The orange loving reptile growled low.

“Nothing! Now shut up!” Leo laughed.

“I’m teasing, Mikey. Don’t get so offensive.” Mikey grumbled under his breath and threw a pillow at Leo who caught easily and stuffed it under his head. “Hey thanks.” 

The leaf green turtle stuck his tongue out at his big brother before rolling over. His shell to his sibling. Don watched the brotherly scene play out and he blinked. He remembered how he and Raph used to tease each other all the time. Wrestle around when they get annoyed and laugh in the end as they totally forgot what they were angry at each other about. He frowned. He missed those times. He missed how close they were until responsibility and growing up got in the way and they just grew more distant. How wonderful it must have been for Leo and Mikey to have grown up and still be as close as they were as children. Still able to depend on each other and love each other without anything causing separation. He knew if he ever moved in with Raph they’d cut each other’s heads off with in a week.

Being able to throw insults at each other and get offended but not hurt and still trust each other was a bond Don only wished he could have with Raph. They acted as enemies towards each other when they first reunited. And he actually questioned if he would take a bullet for Raph. Or if Raph would take a bullet for him. Why would he want to question something like that?

Now Raph was in trouble. Probably getting beaten to the inch of his life and starved to death and used as a slave. While Don was sitting here on a couch in the Vampire Hunter’s home, lusting over his brother. 

Don frowned. He wasn’t going to think like that. He was going to get Raph back if it killed him. He would take a bullet for him. There was no question anymore. 

“Goodnight! Don! Hey!” Don snapped out of his thoughts once again and he faced a glaring Mikey. He looked to have been trying to get his attention. “Dude! I’ve been calling you for the past five minutes! Good night!”

“Uh . . . night.” 

“Thank God.” He could hear Leo’s sigh of relief. Mikey snorted and rolled his eyes before he collapsed back on the bed. Facing the wall. Leo turned out the lamp light and darkness washed over the room. The moon being the only light as it shined through the window. Not that Don needed it. He could see quite well. 

He quickly made the couch to his liking before laying down on it. Wrapping the blanket around him and drifting off to slumber.


	22. Drink Me, I'm Yours

Mikey snapped awake. How weird, he usually was dead after he fell asleep and never awoke till morning. Maybe it was the certain vampire sleeping on his couch. The couch that he was now going to have to clean up with disinfectant no thanks to Leo allowing him to sit there. Though he had no clue if Don actually carried any disease or not. If he was really dead and he was leaving something deadly behind. Or just plain stinking it up. Maybe it would smell like blood afterwards. God he’s been watching way too many movies.

Mikey shivered as his mind went back to the time he first encountered those vampires. They seemed so gruesome and now he had that in his own home. He couldn’t feel safe. Now probably all vampires knew of their home. They would never be safe now. After all the hard work he’s put into this place. Trying to make it seem like theirs. Now they were going to have to move out. All because of Leo’s ‘job.’

He knew he shouldn’t be blaming this on Leo. He expected stuff like this to happen. Leo had warned him of it when Mikey told him he was wanting to stick by his side instead of going off to make his own life.

He even knew now that Leo was still trying to send him off. Every time he insists he go on those work trips, he knew that Leo was trying to inspire him that sticking with him was low rating compared to what he could have. But nonetheless, Mikey still wanted to stick with him. Not planning on moving out any time soon. These were the consequences he was going to have to suffer. Not actually having a home. Continuously moving to keep a low profile. Though they had stayed at this garage for years now and it was their home. They had labeled it that after two years from moving in. They made it theirs. It was going to be heartbreaking when they move out.

What he still couldn’t understand was why Leo had to actually bring their worst enemy inside. What was so important about this Donatello guy that he couldn’t kill him? 

Leo had tried explaining a little more during dinner but there still felt like something was missing. 

Like this Raphael character. Why would Leo care so much about his safety? Sure, he made fun of him and Raph being a couple beforehand but Leo had insisted that was the most disgusting thing he had ever heard and left in a huff. To meet him? Maybe. Maybe he insisted it was disgusting to throw Mikey off track and Leo was secretly meeting with him. Oh God, was his brother in love? Were they a couple!?

Mikey shivered again and this time it wasn’t from fear. But from total grossness. He couldn’t get the picture of Leo exchanging salvia with a vampire. A blood-thirsty long toothed vampire. Though Don didn’t have those long fucking fangs that filled his whole mouth. Leo had said that they can have retractable fangs. But still . . . years and years he went training his body to fight off those vicious beasts. Constantly coming back with new blood from his victims on his coat and new stories of his kills, that having a vampire for a hubby seemed impossible.

Sure, Mikey had also watched movies of the most unlikely people to fall in love with each other. But this seemed to have stretched too far. Leo in love with a vampire? It shouldn’t be possible. 

But then again, it would sorta, possibly, maybe, kinda make sense. Leo was a very passionate person when it came to protecting the ones he loves. A mere friendship with his enemy didn’t seem worth it enough for Leo to risk his everything for him. Besides, it would kinda match Leo’s natural nature. But it shouldn’t be effecting him.

Mikey groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands. He turned over on his shell and looked to his brother who was this time, dead asleep in his bed across from him. Snoring softly. His legs tangled up in the sheets and his arms hugging the pillow Mikey had tossed at him. He sighed. If Leo truly was in love with someone. Even if it was someone as crazy as a vampire. Mikey will try to accept it. As long as they never kiss in front of him he should be fine. As long as that damn vampire never hurts Leo in any way and treats him right and makes him happy. He’ll accept it. Not that anyone can really hurt Leo. The guy was as tough as a fucking nail!

Mikey had closed his eyes for a second and tried to go back to sleep till a growl caused his eyes to snap back open. Wide and searching through the darkness. Expecting that old nightmare of a monster in his closet to come out and rip his throat out. 

'Note to self. Never watch another horror movie again.'

Then there was a whimper and Mikey’s fear drained. He blinked as his eyes got used to the dark and he searched around him till his eyes landed on the vampire curled on the couch.

Don was hugging the pillow and shaking. Was he having a nightmare? It seemed impossible for someone as scary as a vampire to have dreams of something else. Something scarier? Was there such a thing? 

Mikey sat up slowly. Pulling the covers off his legs, he swung them off the edge of his bed. Still staring at Don. 

He pushed himself upwards and slowly crept over. Making sure each of his steps were quiet against the hardwood. As he got closer, he could spot more details. Don’s teeth were grown and digging into the pillow. His nails as well. Salvia drowned the fabric and more whimpers left him. Mikey frowned and kneeled beside the vampire. Hesitant at first, Mikey’s hand came up and hovered over Don’s shoulder. Nibbling on his lip till the taste of copper awoke his taste buds. 

'Do vampires really crave this stuff?' He shook his head. 

Slowly his hand came down and touched the shoulder. He was expecting Don to snap up and snarl at him. Tackling him to the ground and ripping his spinal cord from his throat. But there was no movement. Don had stiffen under the touch. But he looked to still be asleep. Mikey could feel the skin. It was cold. Colder than what should be healthy for any normal mortal. But vampires were dead he supposed. Or were they? Were they alive? Did they give birth? If they were alive, then why were they cold? Or was Don just cold from the draft? 

So many questions filled Mikey’s head as he contemplated Don. His skin felt so rough with calluses and now that he had a really good look at him. Soft scars marked every piece of his skin. This turtle must have been through hell. 

Mikey frowned as options came up next in his mind of what sort of torture could Don had went through all his life. There were too many scars for these to be all from Leo. 

His hand came down from Don’s shoulder along his bicep, forearm, then back up to along his cheek and jawline. He was all rough and rugged that Mikey actually shivered again. But he wasn’t scared, or grossed out. Goosebumps formed along his skin the more he touched Don and he developed an urge to touch more. To run his hands all along him. To feel if all of him was just as callused as his arm and neck. To touch, to taste, to hold, and feel.

Don’s eyes fluttered open, those intense red orbs gleaming in the moonlight that shined through the window. Mikey blinked in surprise and pulled his hand away.

“S-Sorry, I wanted to wake you up. You sounded like you had a nightmare.” He whispered, biting his already swollen lip and holding his hand to his chest. He could still feel that wonderfully rough skin under his fingertips. 

There was a second of silence that went by before Don sighed and tossed the wet pillow away. The back of his hand wiping away the left over spit from the corners of his mouth. Those grown teeth retracting back into his gums and Mikey couldn’t help but feel interested and curious. 'How the hell did he do that? Where does the rest of his teeth go? Can he do other cool things?'

“I wasn’t having a nightmare. I don’t have nightmares.” 

'Hah, knew it!'

“Well then why were you growling and whimpering?” Don frowned and pushed himself up to a sit. Mikey fell back on his bum from how much larger Don seemed to have grown compared to him just from sitting up. 

“It wasn’t a nightmare. I’m hungry. I never went this long without food. My brother had done it all the time so he wouldn’t be that desperate now. My body isn’t used to starvation. Even though I starved myself plenty of times. In about a day or two I usually find some way to feed myself.” 

Mikey licked his lips as he focused down on his lap. Why did he felt so much pity and sympathy for the bastard of a vampire? 'He was hungry.' Why should he care? 'He wants to eat.' Again, why should he care? 'He never went this long without food. You’re torturing him.' Why should he fucking care!?

“I guess it’s starting to effect me.”

“Effect you?”

“Usually when vampires get really hungry they start turning a little insane. I guess that’s what’s happening to me. But it’s nothing serious. I still can control my actions and have my head on. So don’t worry about me jumping you in the middle of the night.” Mikey shook his head.

“I’m not scared.”

“You’re not?”

“Why would I be?”

“Right. You have your big brother with his knives. Nothing to fear.” Mikey scoffed.

“It’s not just that. I trust that you won’t.” 'Whoa trust? Already? Seriously!?'

Don blinked at him for a few seconds before he shook his head and sighed. “If your brother wants me to be any use to him, I will have to keep my strength up somehow.” 

'See? If you don’t find some way to feed him, your brother won’t be able to rescue Raph. Now that was a good reason to care. He won’t be any use if he’s dead.'

“Is there . . . is there a way for you to feed without you, you know, killing?”

“I don’t have to take all of a person’s blood. Just enough that it will satisfy my hunger.”

“ . . . Would it hurt?” Mikey asked hesitantly.

“What?”

“Biting.” 

“Mikey what are yo -"

“Just answer the damn question.” He snapped between gritted teeth. Trying so hard not to shout and wake Leo up.

“I-I suppose it might feel a bit uncomfortable if the bite is gentle, but I don’t think it would be painful.” Don answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What do you mean by, ‘think’?”

“I’ve never actually tried to gently take blood.”

“You just kill?”

“So it can last longer.”

Mikey frowned. “What if I were to offer my blood?” Don blinked, completely caught off guard. 

“Excuse me?”

“Hush! Just answer!” He covered his mouth when he realized that was too loud. He looked over his shoulder and Leo was still sleeping heavily like before. Sighing in relief, his hand slipped off his mouth and turned back around to face Don.

“I-I . . . if you’re sure. I won’t kill you if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I told you before I trust that you won’t.” Don stared at him as if he gained another head before shaking his and rubbing his neck again. What he could only guess was a nervous habit.

“I promise I’ll make it as gentle as possible.”

“You better, or I’ll stab you with my knife.”

“You don’t have a knife.”

“Do I?” Mikey raised an eye ridge. Don studied his face as his eyes narrowed curiously. Mikey was bluffing of course. He didn’t have a knife with him. Even though it would have been smart to. But no sign of a lie was in his eyes and Don seemed to have started to believe him.

“I promise I won’t try to hurt you.” Mikey nodded. He looked at his hand that was currently cradled to his chest. 

“So, do you really need the neck or can you bite on something else.”

“I can bite anywhere. If you don’t want your neck I can do your wrist.” Don held out his hand in offering. Mikey looked at the hand that at Don, then back at the hand before sighing. Placing his wrist in Don’s grasp. He shifted so his shell was leaning against the couch. 

“Alright. Get it over with.”

Don frowned and pulled Mikey gently upwards so he was sitting on the couch right beside him. Mikey squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for impact. His body was shaking. Don’s hand snaked around his wrist and tugged Mikey closer to him. Mikey’s breath hitched, not sure how to take the action. Just deciding to go with it. Don knew what he was doing, right? He’s done this before of course. Sure he told him that he never actually drank blood without killing the person.

'You’re not helping yourself.'

“What’s taking you so long?”

“You got to relax Mikey. I told you, I’m not going to hurt you.” He felt the hot breath against the skin on his wrist as Don spoke and Mikey shuddered. His muscles loosening the tightness. He leaned slightly into Don. 

'For Leo. You’re getting Don stronger so he can help Leo.'

“O-Okay. I’m relaxed. Do it.” There was a moment that passed of nothing happening. “Don’t tell me you’re chickening out!” Mikey demanded with a gnash of his teeth. Opening his eyes to look over at Don. Then a groan was heard and he snapped around, finding Leo rolling over to his other side. But nonetheless, he stayed asleep. Mikey rubbed his forehead with his freehand.

“Mikey, if you don’t want to do this, just say -"

“Don’t tell me what to do. If I truly didn’t want you taking my blood I wouldn’t have offered. So do it before I cut your throat.” He snapped in a whisper. Half tempted to sock the bastard in the nose. Don stared at Mikey wide eyed before he sighed and shook his head, his eyes closing for just a second before they opened again.

“I know what you’re thinking. I’ve seen that look from people plenty of times. I come on too strong. Too blunt. Too aggressive.” Mikey tried yanking back his wrist but he found it stuck in a tight firm grasp.

“That’s not what I was implying Mikey. Sure you come on too strong with your words but I didn’t say I like you for no reason. Maybe I like your strong words.” 

Mikey blinked and turned to Don. “You’re kidding me right?” Don shook his head.

“I was just making sure I wasn’t too rough or scared you.”

“Have you been drinking?”

Don cocked his head to the side. “I just said I was starving.”

“I meant alcohol. Your drunk aren’t you.” Don’s face softened as he came to that understanding before he scoffed and shook his head.

“I’m being serious Mikey.” 

“Well, you’d be the first.” Mikey sighed out, leaning back against Don again. Don frowned but didn’t push the subject, which Mikey could be grateful for.

“Okay, I’m going to bite now.”

“Do it.” 

Mikey flinched at the first contact as Don’s lips brushed against his skin. Excepting teeth to be sinking into his flesh by now. He bet Leo wouldn’t be this scared. Course Leo had faced tons of knife wounds before and hell, he probably would never let anyone take his blood for any reason. The guy was possessive that way. Now here he was, offering himself and his red liquid on a silver platter to Don. Leo would so yell at him for this. 

“You okay?” Came back that hot whispered. Mikey felt another shiver dancing along his nerves. All he could do was nod. Next thing he felt was a hot tongue. Mikey gasped as this time he felt his blood heat up and he bit on his lip to hold back a moan.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Prepping you.” Mikey’s body froze. That had to be mix up of words. Those were bad choice of words. Don really had meant to say something else. Right.

Not trusting his voice, Mikey kept silent and tried to force his mind into a blank. Ignoring the soft sensual touches Don was inflicting upon his wrist. 

Then he felt those teeth grow into a point, Mikey almost pushed Don away. Nearly rejected and turned the whole thing down. The teeth poked against his skin and Mikey went stiff. His lids squeezing harder till he saw spots. Don paused and glanced over at Mikey. The leaf green turtle could feel that Don was hesitating and he growled in warning.

“Don’t stop.” 

It was a few seconds before Don’s teeth sunk deeper. Mikey gritted his teeth together, but he couldn’t feel pain. Not that much pain. He could feel the hand that was once on his waist now on his arm, the finger tips gliding along his skin. Mikey sighed, he had to breathe. Had to relax. 

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Mikey soon was calming. Don’s teeth went deeper and he could feel that he had broken a couple of layers of skin. But yet, there was no pain. Not in the slightest. Tingles ran up and down his nerves. Then Don started sucking. 

“Mhmm~” Mikey purred. Don growled. It should have scared him. Should have made him want to literally stab him with a knife he currently didn’t possess, but instead, he moaned softly in response. Pleasure is what he could feel. Having Don’s fangs deep in his skin. His hot mouth against him. Sucking. Tasting. Taking what he desired. Don never told him it would feel this good.

Each suck, Don gulped down and Mikey had to cover his mouth to keep from moaning again. This time loud enough it probably would wake Leo. Leo was still here?

“Do~on.” He purred out. Mikey felt his limbs getting heavier and that should have panicked him as well. But it didn’t. He leaned more into Don. Still panting, still trembling, and still moaning. Don’s skin was getting warmer and that made the pleasure all the more intense. So Don was cold because he was lacking food. The warm blood of his was running low. 

Then that pleasure deserted him. Mikey wanted to whine and snap at Don for ending it too soon. He looked over at Don, the words well in his head but he didn’t have the energy to say them with the emotion he wanted to. He was fully vulnerable to Don now.

“W-Why’d you stop?”

“I took already too much.” Don was as well, panting. Licking his lips as the droplets of blood dribbled along his chin. His blood. Mikey trembled. Feeling suddenly hard. Why!? Why would his body act like this!? 

Don pressed a kiss to Mikey’s temple. “You okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“N-No.” Mikey whispered. So tender his touches were. So gentle as if he was the most valuable piece of glass. That didn’t help with the thing that was going on down under. 

Don’s hand came up and caressed Mikey’s cheek. His thumb rubbing against his cheek bone. Causing Mikey to purr all over again. He turned to face Don and he found his face was getting close. Closer . . . closer. 

Their lips met in the middle. At first the kiss was gentle, but Don had pressed in more. Mikey moaned from the connection. His arms coming up and wrapped around the vampires neck. Trying to press back with the little amount of strength he had. The pleasure returning in full bloom. Don pressed his body against his and down Mikey went till Don was hovering over him as he laid on the couch. 

The vampire’s tongue peeked out and licked against Mikey’s swollen and bleeding lips. Licking away the blood that still dripped. Sucking. 

“So good.” Don moaned out between their mouths. Mikey’s tongue met with Don’s and he slid it along it. Both of them churring in unison as their body’s rocked together in perfect rhythm. Yes. That was the way to describe this best. Perfect.

It should have lasted longer. The pleasure. The heat. Leaving him as Don separated from him, not even realizing that he was slowly fading into darkness from lack of oxygen. He gasped for breath when his mouth became available again. Feeding his lungs the air they needed. His eyes peeked between his lids at Don who was staring at him in awe. His knuckles stroking along his cheek. 

“D-Don w-what -?”

“Ssh, sleep sweetheart.” He was interrupted by the whisper. A pair of lips pressed against his forehead. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. Having this. All of this forever. 

Mikey didn’t have time to contemplate further as darkness finally took ahold of him and he fell into a deep, warm, sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this be!? I had posted two chapters in a day! This cause for another celebration!
> 
> Yes! Mikey and Don's first kiss! Mikey had shared his blood with Don. Mikey may think of it as a simple unmeaning full action. But Don will think otherwise. 
> 
> And look at that, Mikey had figured out Raph and Leo's secret~ Sort of.


	23. Remember Me

Leaf green lids fluttered open, revealing Michelangelo’s sky blue eyes. The first thing he viewed was a ceiling of his garage. Mikey blinked a couple of times and yawned, pushing himself upwards. He still felt slightly light headed but it wasn’t so bad. He rubbed his forehead with his hand and he just realized his wrist was now wrapped up in a bandage. 

He stared at it for a second before unwrapping it. Finding four puncture holes marking a vampire bite. Mikey blinked in surprise and blushed a light pink. 

When the hell did that happen?

He looked up and he found that he was by himself. Leo’s bed was deserted. The covers thrown in a pile on the corner of the mattress. Mikey frowned and swung his legs off the edge of the bed and looked over to the couch. Finding another messy pile of blankets and a pillow that was thrown carelessly on the floor. Right. The vampire spent the night here. 

Did that vampire give him these bite marks? Mikey growled at the thought of Donatello sneaking a bite from him in the middle of the night. Though he couldn’t exactly blame him after denying him dinner. 

He could have been really hungry. And plus, he was still alive. He didn’t kill him. He was considerate enough. Thank God.

He wondered where the vampire was now. Probably with Leo.

Mikey rewrapped up the bite marks. Even though the bleeding had ceased and scabbed over, he just did not want to see them. He walked into the bathroom. Coming out minutes later and jumped in surprise when he found Don was sitting on the couch, sucking casually in a bag that was filled with red liquid as if it was his favorite soda pop. Was that his blood? Surely not, he would have just sucked it out straight from his wrist. So whose blood was in that bag?

“What are you doing here?” Mikey asked, trying to sound as if he was not just scared half to death. Don’s attention turned to Mikey and he smiled.

“Hey sweetheart.” 

"Sweetheart?" Mikey shivered at the name. Why could he recall being called that once? Anyone who dared call him such a sissy pet name, he always gave them a slug to the nose. Yet, when Don called him that, the fire that usually ignited in his gut stayed as cool as ever. And that pissed him off.

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Why?”

“I don’t like it. It makes me feel girlish.” 

Don frowned, “You didn’t seem too bothered by it last night.” 

Last night? What happened last night?

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t remember?”

“If I remembered would I still be asking?” Mikey snapped irritably. Just wanting his answers without a fight this early in the morning.

“Last night. You woke up in the middle of the night and I was hungry. You thought I had a nightmare and woke me up. Once I explained to you that I wasn’t used to being without blood for so long, you offered yours to me.” Mikey’s eyes went wide.

“You’re kidding me. Why would I ever offer my blood to you?”

Don’s brows furrowed. “I don’t know. But you did. After that we . . . kissed. You're telling me you really don’t remember?” Mikey looked horrified. He kissed a vampire!? Shit, Leo was going to kill him. Hell, he might just do the killing for him.

“You’re joking me. This is a joke. I would never.” Don set the blood bag to the side and rose to his feet. Walking over to Mikey, his hands gripping on his biceps and squeezing. Mikey wanted to jerk back, wanted to push Don away and grab a knife that he currently will have to retrieve out of Leo’s closet first. But he didn’t move. Just stood there and stared into Don’s glowing red eyes as if he was literally frozen in place. 

Don’s thumb lifted Mikey’s chin up and he leaned in. Placing his lips on the turtles. Holding him firmly in his grip, just in case he had any ideas of running away. He had to remember. He couldn’t forget something as special as what they had done last night. 

Mikey blinked in so much surprise. His sky blue eyes as wide as dinner plates. He grunted and tried to pull away but the grasp Don had on him prevented him from doing so. Damn, this vampire was strong. Course, he always knew they were stronger than the average mortal. His lips felt so soft. So warm and inviting. He actually wanted to press in. How could a vampire do something like this to him? Make him feel this way. Maybe that was some special ability Leo forgot to mention to him. Or maybe Leo didn’t really know. 

Eventually, Don had pulled away and Mikey blinked his eyes open.

“You don’t remember that?”

“Sorry to get your hopes up. But no, I don’t. And if you do something like that ever again, I swear, I’ll rip your fangs out.” 

Don didn’t look to be phased in the slightest and he finally let go of Mikey, stepping a few paces back and Mikey almost felt . . . regret. The kiss didn’t feel as alien and uncomfortable as it should have been. He actually liked the feeling and he hated himself for that. Cursing mentally, he tried to bring his mind on more important things. 

“So . . . where’s Leo?”

Don didn’t answer for a few moments as he walked back to the couch. Grabbing back his blood pack and taking another sip out of it.

“He went out. He’s hoping he’ll find a few day time vampires to question.” 

Mikey nodded. “And he didn’t take you with him?”

“He didn’t want to leave you here but I thought it would be best if he got an early start so I offered to stay here until you woke up. Took a lot of convincing, but he finally left.” The leaf green turtle raised an eye ridge in Don’s direction before shaking his head and walking to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He needed it.

“So where’d the blood pack come from?”

“Leo got it for me.”

“He just up and gave it to you? Actually went out and retrieved it?”

“I persuaded him.”

“How?”

“I told him I would drink out of you if he didn’t. At first he tried to fight me but then he remembered he was going to need me so he just gave up and got one from the hospital.” 

“Yeah, but didn’t you just say that last night I allowed you to drink from my blood?”

There you go. Flying off track again.

“Hey, I’m not going to turn down a chance to get extra blood. Besides, I only had half of my regular diet. I could only drink half from you so I wouldn’t kill you. So yes, I was still hungry.” Mikey rolled his eyes, mumbling the word vampires under his breath. He reached up and grabbed a mug out from one of the cabinets. 

“So Leo actually trusted me under your care?”

“No. He didn’t.”

“Then where is Leo then?” Mikey looked over his shoulder at Don questionably. 

“Your brother drugged me. Lasted for a good portion of the time you were asleep.”

“Wait, so Leo drugged you and then left you here to protect me while I slept?”

“It wasn’t that powerful of a drug. But I think he injected a tracker in me.” Don folded up his sleeve, revealing a blinking red light under the surface of the skin on his arm. Mikey blinked in surprise.

“Wow, I didn’t even know he had those.” Don frowned and shoved his sleeve back down.

“What? You’re not concerned?”

“No. Why would I be? I think it’s a good idea.” The olive vampire scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Stop pouting. You knew if Leo didn’t do that, you would immediately run off to do your own business.” 

“Hell yeah.”

“My point is proven.” Mikey made a small bow and poured the coffee in the waiting mug, picking it up with both hands and blowing over the surface of the liquid a couple of times before sipping lightly. His shell leaned against the counter and silence fell into the room. Mikey looked over to the counter in front of him. Finding the pill bottles still there from yesterday. Frowning, he set the mug aside and walked over, picking one up.

“Damn it.” He cursed.

“What?” 

“Leo forgot to take his pills this morning.”

“Is it required?”

“Yes!” Mikey snapped before growling and shaking his head. “I guess it doesn’t matter. I’ll make him take an extra when he gets home tonight.”

“Why? What’s the matter with him?” Don asked.

“He has a . . . condition.”

“Condition?”

“Yes. He had it since he was a baby. Nothing special.” Mikey shook his head sharply and glared. “Why do you want to know anyway?” 

Don shrugged. “Just curious.”

“Sorry to get your hopes up, sugar plum. But it’s no condition that you can take to your advantage.” Don’s brows furrowed at the pet name before shaking his head. 

“That’s not what I was searching for. I’m ally’s with him . . . for now. So don’t go getting your hopes up.”

“You planning on killing him?”

“Once I get my brother back. I might.”

“So you would kill my brother right after he rescues yours?”

Don shook his head. “All depends.”

“On?”

“On how my brother feels about yours.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, if my brother truly despised Leonardo. He would have killed him. But instead he chooses to protect him.”

“Protect him?” Mikey scoffed. “Leo doesn’t need protection.”

“Well it was Raph that kept me from killing Leo when I first spotted him. Not exactly the first encounter I wanted with my brother when I per say, rose from the dead.” The leaf green turtle nodded. Recapturing his mug in his hands and taking another sip. 

“So your brother likes mine?”

“I don’t know. I just know that they have a special connection.” Mikey frowned and felt a muscle under his eye tick.

“What do you mean by 'special'?”

“Well Leo hasn’t killed Raph and Raph hasn’t killed Leo and I know Raph is a full blooded vampire and Leo is the vampire hunter. If they can get along, I would call that special, wouldn’t you?”

Mikey shrugged, but he had to admit that seemed correct. Leo was actually willing to rescue some vampire’s ass from getting killed. He knew his brother and he despised vampires that if another of their species decided to kill their own. Then he wouldn’t give a crap. So this vampire really must be special to him to actually go out of his way to rescue him. 

“So you think they have a fling?”

“What?” Don blinked before chuckling. “I don’t know. I heard rumors and when I asked your brother about it. He blushed. And I’m just assuming this, but if it really weren’t true. I think he would have decided to cut my vocal cords out.” 

“ . . . That is really gross.” Mikey shuddered. Causing Don to frown.

“You think it’s gross for a mortal and vampire to get together?” As far as Don knew, it sometimes happened. He couldn’t understand it, but it did. And usually to the most unlikely of people. But it never lasted. Or if it did, Don never heard of it. All the rumors of people and vampires getting together always end with them suddenly vanishing. Then he hears twists of tales as vampires guessed what happened. So really, maybe it wouldn’t be that much of a surprise if Raph really did have any feelings towards Leo. His brother was fucked up like that.

But he would be a hypocrite if he didn’t accept. All considering, he just kissed a mere mortal . . . twice. It doesn’t do him any good either that Mikey can’t remember a damn thing about it. 

“Well . . . isn’t it kind of like interspecies relationship or something?”

Don shrugged. “Technically Raph and Leo are the same species.”

“Yeah I know. Turtles.”

“And so are we.” Mikey looked over at Don. There was a gleam in those blood red eyes that sent a shiver to race along his spinal cord. He clenched the cup between his hands and tried to hide any signs of heat in his cheeks behind his mug. 

“Okay, so it might not be that bad. All considering from what I know. I just thought that Leo would prefer another mortal than the thing he kills at night. I never would imagine Leo’s type would run on vampires.” 

Don chuckled. “Same with Raph.”

“Apparently we have some twisted siblings.” Mikey laughed and finished up his coffee before setting his mug into the sink. The turtle turned and grabbed out a brownie and took a bite out of it and hummed happily. Don bit his lip and nodded. So he supposed that would make three of them. All considering he couldn’t stop staring as a small piece of icing sticking on Mikey’s lip.

Stepping forward, he cupped Mikey’s cheek and leaned in. Licking it away clean. 

Mikey jumped in surprise and shoved Don away. “What the hell are you doing!?”

“You had icing on your lip.” He answered simply. Just smiling innocently as if he hadn’t gotten into the orange loving terrapins space. 

“Yeah, thanks for that. Next time just tell me I’ll settle for a paper towel.” Mikey scowled and washed his lip vigorously as if Don had carried some sort of deadly disease. He supposed he should have been hurt by that, but if he was honest with himself. He kind of gotten used to such harsh behavior. Mikey wasn’t the lovey-dovey type he concluded. Last night, he practically gave himself to him. Now he’s snapping at him again and giving him the cold shoulder as he did when he first walked through the door. 

He had said he liked him that way. He proved tough and not helpless. Despite his height and muscle mass. Compared to what it could be. The mouth thing with him just made him all the sexier. 

“Hey, Honey Badger. If you don’t put your eye balls back in your socket you’re going to lose them.” Mikey’s voice suddenly rang between his thoughts and Don cleared his throat. Then he realized he had been staring.

“Sorry.”

“You know, for a vampire. You don’t seem very vicious.”

“Why would I be vicious to you? You haven’t done anything.”

“Well that’s what I thought when I got attacked by those vampires that one night. I didn’t do anything and I wasn’t looking for them. Yet they disturbed me. So why haven’t you?”

“Look, I don’t hold any ill will against you.”

“Excuse me? I’m the brother of the Vampire Hunter you despise. How can you not?” 

“I’m not going to kill you.” Don answered simply. Sucking down the last of the blood in the bag before tossing it away. His teeth retracting back to normal size. Licking away the blood from his lip. Mikey licked his own lips as he watched. He couldn’t help it. He could feel the sting in his wrist when Don had sunk his teeth into his flesh. Had sucked it out of him and licked it away with his tongue. Not one drop wasted. Mikey shivered. So Don was telling the truth. 

Shaking his head sharply as more memory’s started coming back to him. He took the rest of the brownie he wasn’t capable of finishing and stuffing it in Don’s mouth before walking past him out of the kitchen. Grabbing his clothes he chose to wear and disappearing into the bathroom. Hearing hacks and gags outside. 

“Oh my God! How can eat this stuff!” Apparently vampires weren’t very fond of brownies. Or anything for that matter.

“Weird. I ask why you can drink blood at times.” Mikey giggled and shook his head as he quickly got dressed. 

“It’s awful!”

“How can say that?” Mikey pretended to gasp as if offended as he stepped out of the bathroom. “It’s chocolate. The most heavenly thing in the world!” Don glared, trying to rinse out that taste with the kitchens faucet.

“It’s hell in a packed rectangle!”

Mikey made that ‘tsk’ noise with his tongue and rolled his eyes. “Oh don’t be such a baby about it.”

“My diet only runs on blood or cow meat. No chocolate.” Don scowled as he walked out of the kitchen and flopped on the couch. 

“Hm, sad for you. This is why I can’t be a vampire. I could not survive on such a low variety of food.”

“It isn’t as bad as it seems.”

“I don’t kill for a meal. It’s freaky and gross. Sorry if I offend you, but I couldn’t stand putting my mouth in some persons stomach and rip and chew.” 

“I think I prefer the neck.” Don answered simply. “You’re thinking about the feral vampires. They take their race way too seriously and act like their wild hounds.” 

“Either way. I couldn’t just sink my teeth into another person’s flesh. I just couldn’t.”

“Well you don’t have to. You obviously stated your reason why you were not born a vampire.”

“Yeah, thank God.” Mikey sighed in relief. “So I’m awake now and I got a job to accomplish. You going to help my brother now?”

“I don’t see how I can help him that much. But I suppose I should go and make sure he hasn’t gotten captured. See ya.” Don pushed his way back up to his feet and headed for the door. 

“Oh hey.” Don stopped and turned to look at Mikey. “Will I- Will I see you tonight?” He asked curiously.

“It depends on what Leo and I find today.” Mikey nodded, watching as Don put on dark sunglasses, flung his hood over his head, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Covering all exposed skin and walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, so apparently Mikey can't remember his and Don's special moment last night. Can anyone figure out why???


	24. Interrogation

Leo sat in the corner of the room of the bar. Watching as a mix of vampires and mortals drink their fill. It was amazing, how so many mortals did not know how close to death they were. A human sitting just the table across from Leo was currently caressing her palm over the top of a vampire’s hand. How could she not see it?

Sure, the glowing red eyes should have been a dead giveaway. But then again, she might not even consider his eyes monstrous, but possibly the most attractive thing about him. God knows Leo had that same problem.

There were vampires, flirting shamelessly with young females. Or the other way around. Either acting rough and tough. Or soft, caressing, sweet. He supposed, they would do anything just to get into their pants. Not that sex meant anything to any of these vampires, they probably desert them as soon as their victims fall asleep. 

Leo frowned as his thoughts came back to that memory of his and Raph’s night. He considered it just sex then. He knew that they couldn’t stay together even after everything they’ve been through. It wouldn’t work out and they both knew it and they both chose to accept it. But even his chosen decision came back to haunt him. Was it really just sex? 

It was a ridiculous question to say the least but he couldn’t help asking it to himself. All considering the feelings he keeps going through. 

Growling and shaking the thought away, he grabbed the drink he had possessed in his hand and threw his head back. Downing the liquid fast and easy. He wasn’t that big of a drinker. Alcohol just didn’t agree with him, but some sacrifices he was willing to make just to blend in with the atmosphere. 

He wasn’t in his nightly clothed Vampire Hunter uniform. Mostly because that would defeat the purpose of ‘blending in’.

Sporting a dark blue long sleeved t-shirt, under a black leather coat. Wearing jeans and black leather, lace up, combat boots. A casual every day outfit for blending in and comfortable. Plus, it was just right to hide any of his weapons and durable in case of combat.

Also, it gave him that don’t-mess-with-me vibe that he just loved. 

But it didn’t help that the whole bar gave off the same vibe. Suddenly, a pair of hands rested on his shoulders and massaged him. Usually, Leo’s natural instinct was to flip whoever was behind him over the table. His body stiffened as he fought the urge to do just as instincts trained him for. 

He could feel hot breath cascading down his neck causing him to shiver uncomfortably. Nonetheless, he stayed in his spot. 

“I’ve been watching you.” A voice. Deeper than his, husky and filled with lust. He knew it was a man. Strong one by the feeling of his rubbing on his shoulders. So he must be built. 

“Have you now.” Leo murmured under his breath. Trying to wiggle out from the grip. “Sorry, I don’t run that way.” 

“Lies.” Instantly he was pushed back down into his seat and Leo snarled. Gnashing his teeth together. “You don’t watch any of the women when you were casing the place. You haven’t tried to make a play for them. You've been watching men. I know you run this way.” Leo snorted and tried relaxing again. Keeping his senses sharp though. True, he hadn’t watched any of the women. He wasn’t interested in them. He was more likely to get the information he needed from a man vampire. So naturally, he watched the males. 

Even with looking at all the men. None of their looks could compare to his taste. They were either too built or too lean. Scuzzy. Dirty. Repulsive. And down-right disrespectful. He sure as hell wouldn’t want to hop into bed with a guy who calls him his bitch. His fucker. His own personal slut. 

As far as they were concerned, he was no ones. Well for now at least. His sights were presently engaged on an emerald skinned, red eyed, terrapin vampire. He wasn’t going to deny, the guy is a huge pain in his ass, but he was still incredibly good looking. Raphael was just the right size. Beautiful dark skin. Lovely eyes. Doesn’t get hurt easily. Has a mouth to. A very talented mouth. Courteous. And he could handle him. That was the best part. No matter what he did or said, Raph never left. He could act himself. Through the years of dating, Leo had either been dumped or he did the dumping because the guy didn’t meet his standards or they were immediately turned off by the tough outer shell and mouth. As soon as his true colors started showing, they left. 

But the past Leo didn’t linger on as much. Mikey was very good at cheering him up. Such as the time they ducked tapped one of his ex-boyfriends black Cadillac XTS platinum with bright mustard colored tape. That guy treated that car much better than he did him. Mikey had recorded the reaction from far away.

He was sure that tape was still lying around somewhere.

'Got to search for that.'

“I’m assuming from your silence that I am correct.” Leo licked his lips and settled down. Allowing the massage to happen. 

“You can surely find out.” He replied. The man purred. It was an odd sound and not one a human would usually make. So he must be mutant. The hands came around Leo’s neck and he tried his hardest not to stiffen again. The hands were fuzzy with fur. Okay, so definitely not reptilian, Aves, or Pisces. So undeniably a type of mammal. The fur was soft against his skin, and fluffy so it tickled. He wouldn’t guess bear or wolf. They have too tough and coarse of fur. Possibly a type of feline. They are usually very fussy about their looks. Keeping their fur nice and soft. 

Leo wasn’t really a cat person. He had his fair share of cats and they all turned out jerks. He supposed there might be some sort of feline that are respectful and loyal but he certainly hasn’t met any yet. 

“Hm, feline?” He hummed out.

“How’d you guess?” 

“Your fur. It’s soft. Warm. Big. Not many other mutants actually care about that.” A rough raspy purr answered him and his cheek was next met with more of that fluffy fur. Playing along, Leo rubbed against it.

“So you like?”

“I love.” 

“I think it’s sexy how observant you are.” His cheek was next met with a pair of lips. Trailing down to his jaw line, along his neck and close to his collar bone. Leo obliged and craned his neck to the side, allowing more room.

“So . . . come here often?”

“A couple times a week for a drink with the guy’s. Today seems to be my lucky day.” Leo hummed as the rough tongue met his skin. 

“Let me guess. They put you up to coming over here and flirting with me.” 

“They dared me fifty bucks.”

“Am I worth fifty bucks?”

“Mhmm, much more than that. I’m glad they did.” Leo tried looking around the room for prying eyes but it was nearly impossible when you got a head buried in your neck. He bit his lip, trying not to growl. 

“Your friend’s feline to?”

“Most of them.”

“Hang out in groups often?”

“You ask a lot of questions.” The cats tongue separated from his skin. Cool air blowing past between them and making Leo shiver.

“I’m just curious. I like to know about the person who’s pleasing me.” He responded with an innocent smile. He nuzzled the fur again, his hand rubbing against the paw that was travelling along his arm. The cat smiled back. Clearly convinced.

“Yeah, we do. We hang out in packs often. Mostly during the night.”

“Night time is your favorite time?” Leo giggled as the cat resumed licking along his neck. 

“Mhm-hm.” Leo could also feel something else. Teeth, poking against his skin along his pulse. Sharp. Most cats do have sharp teeth. But these were long and sharper than the average regular cats. Most felines get their teeth filed down just to make eating or talking easier. At least for the mortals. Making it quite obvious of who he was dealing with.

“I love your scales. So rough yet smooth. I can put my mouth on you without getting fur in it.”

“I bet you would love to feel more of me.”

“Would I ever.” Leo allowed the cat to lick him as much as he liked. He could hear small sniffles and he could only guess he was breathing in his scent. That was until he suddenly pulled away. 

“You’re marked.” He murmured. Frowning deeply. Leo’s eye ridges furrowed in confusion. Marked? What the hell did that mean? 

“That’s not a problem is it?” He asked.

“Yes.” 

Leo frowned as well. This wasn’t going very well. Damn it, he needed this vampire. He needed the information he could possibly possess and the only way to get him was to get him aroused. His good sense buried by lust and he would do what he wanted without getting suspicious. Cruel but necessary. 

“How is that a problem?”

“I-It just is. I’m sorry, I have to go.” The cat attempted to leave but Leo immediately grabbed for his wrist, whirling around. He stood up from his seat and sat on the table, facing a mutant black panther. His eyes were red and glowing, his teeth peeking out a little from past his lips. Oh yes, definitely a vampire. He wore a white t-shirt, blue jean jacket, and black slacks. He supposed he could call him handsome. He was a little leaner than he might have liked. Raph could certainly beat him up easily. That put a smile on his face just seeing him mentally towering over this cat. Yelling at him and threatening to hurt him farther as he trembled in fear.

“I got a feeling you’re not the average cat.” Leo purred, tugging him close. “You’re vampire, aren’t you?” That caused him to stiff. His eyes widening and his teeth retracting. 'Bingo.'

“How’d you know?” Leo merely smiled. Wrapping his legs around the felines waist and tugging him closer.

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.” 'Yet.' “It makes you seem dangerous and badass. I like it.” The mint green turtle rubbed his hands along the cat’s shoulders, returning the favor. Whispering his words seductively into the twitching ear. And slowly, minute by minute, he relaxed. Leo nuzzled his beak back in the fur, churring softly. 

“You really don’t mind?”

“It’s sexy.” That caused the cat to fully ease in his hold. Going back to purring and touching Leo. Finally. Whatever “marked” meant. It certainly faded out of the vampires mind.

“But- ” He pulled the hands away from him. “I think I would prefer going to a more private place, wouldn’t you?” The cat smirked and nodded his head. That seductive stare reappearing back at him.

“There are some rooms in the back.”

“I think I would like to go outside. It’s getting kind of hot in here.” The vampire looked hesitant at first and Leo thought quickly and snaked his hand down. Groping the feline. He gave a hiss and panted softly before nodding and trying to part from Leo. 

“Okay, let’s go then.” His wrist was grabbed onto tightly and he was tugged off the table and out the back door. Leo chuckled softly and shook his head from the vampire’s eagerness and he might have felt guilt for psyching the poor kitty of his pleasure. If it weren’t for the more important mission he was on. As soon as they were outside, Leo immediately pressed the cat against the brick wall of the alley way and unsheathed a knife from his boot. Raising it to the cat’s throat and pressing slightly in. Cutting past pounds of fur and small droplets of blood dribbled through. 

The vampire looked shocked, but it lasted only for a minute before his teeth fully grew out past his lips into long fangs. Growling and snarling. His beautiful fluffy fur suddenly greasy and matted against his skin. A few places lacking of fur. He thrashed in his hold. Making the knife sink deeper.

“You better calm down and shut up now before I cut your throat. I need you to answer a few questions for me.” 

The cat slowly managed to calm down. His thrashing had ceased and his fangs slowly retracted back to normal size. His fur returning back to clean. He was panting and still glaring.

“I have nothing you could want. Let me go.” He spat angrily. Leo glared a death glare.

“I likely doubt that. You’re a vampire aren’t you? You work for the Master.” That seemed to have got him. The vampire’s eyes flashed of horror and fear. 

“I don’t work for him.” 

“You’ve had encounters with him.” The fear increased. 

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Leo gnashed his teeth together and took the knife. Stabbing it in the cat’s hip and twisting. He gave a cry out of pain and his teeth grew again, trying to snap at Leo’s hands that were pinning him. Leo yanked the knife out and held it back to his throat.

“Whatever your Master did to you. I will do ten times worse to you if I don’t get the information I want. Now answer me!”

“Yes! I’ve had encounters with him!” The cat snarled. “I was caught trying to steal and they brought me to him! He issued punishment and I was tortured for many weeks and thrown into a cell before I was finally released! Why do you want to know!?” 

“Do you know who Raphael is?” The male stayed silent and Leo grabbed onto his head and smashed it against the wall. Causing him to groan in pain.

“Yes, I know who he is. Most vampires do. He’s the son of the Master.” 

Leo blinked. “The son?”

“Yes, he and his brother used to work for him, as assassins. The Master would order them to kill whomever he wanted and they would. They were trained since children for that. The Master ordered Raphael one time to kill the Vampire Hunter but he never succeeded, he never even came back. The other son, Donatello was next to be ordered to kill the Vampire Hunter. But he to never came back, signs of injury were found but no body. He just suddenly disappeared. They soon labeled him as deceased.”

Leo didn’t want to know that but instead of punishing the cat for information he didn’t need as he would usually do. He just snapped out another question.

“Where is Raphael now? Do you know?” 

“No.” Leo could see the lie lingering in those pain filled angry red eyes and he next, kneed the cat in his family jewels and the cat sputtered, trying to hunch in the pin, before sobbing out:

“I only heard rumors that someone had caught him!” He cried. “After the second failed attempt at killing the Vampire Hunter! The Master ordered his team to go look for him!”

“Where is he being held now?”

“My only guess would be in the jail cells!”

“Where is that?”

“The Empire State building!” 

“Be more specific or I’ll stab you again! This time deeper and twice as hard!” The vampire whimpered and tried to stand up straight. Recovering whatever was left of his broken pride. Leo took the knife and held it to his thigh, slowly pressing it in. Once again, the male gave another pitiful cry and tried to wiggle free. Failing.

“Under it! Basement! A secret hide out past the walls! I don’t know how to get in though!”

“Is that all?”

“Yes! I swear! I don’t know anything else!” He wasn’t lying. Leo could see it as bright as day as tears welded up in the felines eyes and poured over. Wetting that beautiful black fur. 

“What’s your name?”

“Travis.” He sniffled.

“Thank you for your cooperation Travis.” Gripping the knife tightly in his hand, he quickly brought the weapon back up and before anyone could track it. The metal sunk deep into Travis’s neck. Blood spurting out and in a few minutes, the feline’s knees gave out on him and his body fell like a rag doll against the cold brick ground. Leo wiped his weapon clean before sheathing it back into his boot. 

“Wow, brutal. He gave you everything you wanted to know and you still killed him.” 

Looking up, Leo spotted none other than Donatello hopping down the fire escapes and landing beside him. 

“I couldn’t let him go. He could warn his buddy’s or the elite team. Rumors spread fast I figured out.”

Don shrugged. “Well I wasn’t complaining. You do seem capable of something that unmerciful. All considering the hell you put me through.” Leo rolled his eyes.

“I do what I must.”

“Isn’t Raphie-boy just going to be all flattered?” 

The sapphire eyed terrapin scoffed. “He better be. I didn’t go killing a rather cute guy just for him to be ungrateful.” 

“Cute guy?”

“More or less.” Leo snorted with a smirk.

“I saw that whole flirting scene you played out in the bar. You seriously couldn’t get him out here to “talk” without seducing him?”

“Well I couldn’t just ask him politely without him getting suspicious or perhaps getting eaten when I’m not looking. Besides, I needed to figure out if he was a vampire or not. Neither could I have threatened him without everyone inside freaking out. Plus there was innocent people in there so I can’t go killing everyone. So since the main activity in there was to flirt and seduce, that’s what I did. And hey, it worked like a charm.” 

Don barked out a laugh in amusement. “I know. It’s just that you gave that guy a huge boner and you didn’t even give him a blow job before ending his miserable life. Kind of harsh, don’t you think?” Leo “tsked” and shook his head but didn’t reply. He wasn’t about to go putting his mouth on anyone else just because he felt guilt for the person. His mouth was reserved for only one person and that person was currently locked up in a secret hideaway basement under the damn Empire State building! Out of all the buildings in New York.

“So I’m assuming that you heard everything.”

“You assumed right.”

“So no need to fill you in.”

“Nope. My sibling is being held by the Master under the Empire State building. Correct?” Leo nodded. 

“By the way, are you and Raphael really the sons of the Master?” Don stiffened and he licked his lips. Rubbing the back of his neck.

“Technically. We don’t consider ourselves that, but yes. I suppose we are.” 

“You don’t like your father?”

“Raph never did. I, at first, admired him. And worked for him. That was until I was killed by you and was given amnesia for a good few years. When I returned though, I wanted revenge.”

Leo nodded, he could understand that. 

“Does that mean you’re going to kill us later on?” The mint green turtle snorted and shook his head. 

“No of course not. I’m fucking going through all this trouble just to rescue your brother only to kill him later!? No thanks. If I hold that much ill will for him, I would just let your Master take care of him. It doesn’t matter who’s hand it’s by, just that your all going to the same place in the end.” Don frowned and snorted. Stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Gee, thanks.” 

Leo chuckled and slapped Don’s shell. “Well good. I’m now really glad I have you aboard. You know more about the Master then I do.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t know how to get into the Empire State building. I didn’t even know there was a secret place even in there.” 

Leo scowled. “Well that’s perfect. Why do I have you here again?”

Don giggled. “Back up. Cleaning up your mess.” Leo rolled his eyes.

“If that’s your only use then. You can get Travis and find some place to put him in.”

Don scowled. “No way!”

Leo smiled. “You said your use is cleaning up my mess. Hop to it vampy.” Don snarled but did as told. Just because he knew Leo got some possible information he is after. And plus, Leo was his only back up for rescuing his brother. He grabbed onto Travis and hauling him over his shoulder, he carried him to a nearby dumpster and tossed him carelessly in. 

Leo stripped his blood stained coat and walked back into the bar. Hanging it up on a coat hanger. 

A group of cats, what Leo could only guess was the group that was with Travis walked over to him. There was three in the group, a cheetah and two mountain lions that looked to be twins. Each one of them had those blood red eyes and it was minutes later he saw their sharp teeth peeking out.

“Where's Travis?” One mountain lion demanded. Leo merely smiled.

“He headed home. He was tired after the fun we had.” The cheetah lifted an eyebrow. Looking surprised and slightly turned on. Of course. His teeth started growing more and a smirk appeared on his face.

“You don’t look too tired.”

“I run on long lasting energy.” The cheetah stepped forward into Leo’s comfort zone. The fur brushing against his shirt. The guy was surprisingly taller than he expected. Easily reaching Don’s height. Wearing a plain black t-shirt with a v-neck that hung low, showing off pecs. Surprisingly built, which should have been an A plus in Leo’s book, but he didn’t feel in the least impressed.

“Want to waste a little more of that energy? On me?” A wink attached to that bad pick up line. Leo opened his mouth, planning on giving him the “what for”. Till something snaked around his waist and he was suddenly jerked back. Away from cat who was now frowning very disappointingly. He looked at the owner of who would be so brave enough to touch him and found it was Don. His eyes went wide and he stared at him as if he gone insane. 

“Sorry guys. This one is mine.” 

'Holy shit, he had gone insane!' Normally, Leo would be all over on him. Fists flying and curses fleeing him. But instead, he just turned to look at the group of kitties for their reaction. They glared and stepped forward. Eyes glowing and teeth baring. Showing off sharp pointy fangs fully grown. Hisses filling the room. Obviously trying to intimidate. 

Don didn’t even blink, let alone move. Then in an instant his own teeth developed, long, sharp, and pearly white. Snarling in warning. His eyes glowing brightly. His skin had immediately paled to a whole brighter shade and a bit mucky. So this must be what a vamp turtle looks like fully changed into his original form. 

“I said this one if mine!” He spoke on a deep growl.

The cat’s blinked and jumped back. Their forms turning back to regular mutants and they left.

“Wow, so unimpressive.” He looked to Don and found he was back to normal.

“I hold a reputation.”

“They know who you are?”

“Not yet. No. They still think the son of the Master is dead. I’m just intimidating to look at.” Leo rolled his eyes and suddenly pushed Don away from him as the turtle slammed into the wall next to him.

“Ever do that again and I will cut both of your arms off. I get along with people who understand personal space.” With that he stomped off. Growling under his breath. Don blinked in surprise before huffing in annoyance. 

“This whole family is crazy.” He pushed himself up from the wall and followed along. “The least you could have done was thank me.”


	25. Clarify

Leo watched as Don plopped himself in the chair beside him, sighing in annoyance. Leo smiled. He tried for sympathetically. But he ended up giving him one of those cheerful smiles instead. He didn’t regret being rude to Don. Don should have expected it in him. He didn’t trust this vampire in the slightest. Okay, maybe that was a lie. Obviously he did trust him some or he wouldn’t be allowing him to help him. God, if he wasn’t so useful, he’d tried to kill him again. Plus, Raph would probably kill him next for slaughtering his brother that just came back from the dead. 

It didn’t help that Don’s value went up a notch now that he found out him and Raph were the sons of the Master. And despised him so much. He could possibly find out any weak points. What his natural world is like. If he’s normal when off duty or anything would help. Though it’d be harder because he never actually came face to face with the guy. But having an enemy without even meeting them first wasn’t uncommon. Hell, he made the whole vampire race hate him in about two weeks of starting this gig. It was hardly alien to him at all.

Leo raised his hand to the bartender and the scruffy man immediately walked over. He asked for two glasses of scotch and the man nodded before shuffling away to get the order. It was only a few minutes of silence and the soft sounds of some horrible rock music before two glasses were placed in front of him and Don, an ice cube dropped into each before he took out a bottle filled with amber liquid and poured it into each glass. Then scurrying away to take another order.

Don stared at the glass and jumped back as if it had been snake before turning to Leo confusingly. 

Leo merely smiled a crooked smile and took his own glass. Tipping it in Don’s direction as a “cheers” gesture. “This is the only sign of affection I will show to you. Don’t waist it.” He said in a warning tone. Obviously his tone not matching to the words he was saying.

Don gaped at him then at the glass in front of him before sighing and grabbing it in his hand. Hesitating for a moment as he studied the ice cube floating over the surface. “What’s the matter? If you’re afraid I poisoned it, it don’t have to worry. The bartender is a witness.” Don scowled in Leo’s direction before shaking his head.

“You didn’t poison it. I can smell it. It’s clean.” Leo nodded.

“Don’t tell me you’re a non-alcoholic.”

“I don’t remember the last time I drank. Though I’m sure this isn’t the first time. It seems I’m not the only one either.” Leo stopped the glass half way up to his lips before setting it down and looking quizzically over at Don. 

“What? You can smell I’m not an alcoholic?” Don nodded simply with a wry smile.

“Your blood smells fresh. Not poisoned at all.” 

Leo smirked. He supposed that was a good thing. The most often he drank was one or two glasses a month. And that was mostly for the purpose of blending in to surroundings as these. Sometimes Mikey would try to drag him to a club or party. Trying to lift up his mood and Leo would settle for grabbing a glass of something unknown but strong to him and ending up forgetting the rest of the night. He was sure Mikey has some embarrassing photos of past events like that stashed around their home.

“I like my blood like that~” Came a husky growl and Leo’s head snapped back around to Don in surprise and shock.

“Tell me the honest truth. You were drunk before you came to me.”

Don barked out a laugh and shook his head. “Naw, I just wanted to see your reaction. That was damn hilarious!” With that, Don’s whole mood seemed to lighten up and he grabbed the drink again, and this time without hesitation, he swallowed the drink down in one gulp easily as if there was nothing in it.

Leo growled. “I hate you.” 

Don smirked. “Hey, I wasn’t lying though. Fresh blood without any alcohol in it I prefer.”

“Don’t get any ideas.” Leo snarled past the glass as he raised it back up to his lips and threw his head back. Planning on downing the liquor just as easily but he came back up, coughing and hacking. Feeling the liquid run down like fire and crash into his stomach. 

“Oh God that was awful.” He hacked out. Hearing another round of Don’s belly laughs. He growled.

“I got a knife.” He warned. The only reaction he got was a mere smirk and a shake of his head and soon the laughs died down.

“You are definitely not an alcoholic.”

“What about you? You just took the drink like it was nothing!” Leo protested.

“It tasted bitter and disgusting but my diet tends to run on bitter and disgusting blood as it is. So I was used to the flavor. As for the burn, I’ve had worse.” Don shrugged. 

“I thought vampires don’t drink anything else but blood.”

“I never said that vampires can’t eat or drink anything other than blood and meat. But it doesn’t have the same flavor as mortals do to our taste buds. Your deserts taste too sweet to us. Alcohol is probably the closest thing to the taste of blood. It’s nasty.” Don explained the best he could. Leo frowned in confusion. That made no sense. When Raph had bitten into him and drank his blood he was bragging about how sweet it was. That he couldn’t seem to stop himself from taking more. Maybe compared to alcohol to a normal human. Leo’s could have tasted more like apple juice? It was only a guess. 

“Do different mortals have different tasting blood?”

“You mean species?” Leo nodded. “Well not really based on species relations. A human can sometimes be no more different then a mutant. It all depends on health really. If you’re sick, or an alcoholic, or have some sort of condition. We tend to be able to taste it. Sometimes it tastes sour, rotten, or lacking of flavor. Depends on the illness. But all mortals tend to have some sort of condition. Going from sun damage to smokers, to cancer. Sometimes we can even taste it before the condition starts showing its symptoms. But when healthy, though I haven’t tasted that many healthy mortals before. I heard they are sweet, like candy. Packed with all sorts of flavors. Fresh and clean.” 

Leo licked his lips as the information sunk in. How could that possibly be right? The only way he would actually taste sweet was if he was healthy. According to Raph though, that was exactly what he was. The way he drank greedily from him. Wanting more. Leo shivered at the memories. Tingles of pleasure running along his spine and he took a breath to calm himself. He had a condition he knew. That’s why he had to keep taking those damned pills all the time, and Mikey would so get on him if he skipped a time. As if skipping one time without them would kill him. He remembered he asked their parents about it and they just responded to some type of cancer. They didn’t even know what type of cancer. Just that he had it and if he wanted to live a life, he had to take the medications daily. But that still left him with unanswered questions. Now their parents were gone and unable to answer those questions. Perhaps Raph’s taste buds were out of whack. Perhaps the medications were working their magic and the symptoms were too buried to notice.

“What about people who take medications? Can you taste that?” He asked curiously. Damn, Don was more useful then he thought.

“Depends on the type of medication. Shots of medication can be like tequila since its pumped straight into the vein and you can get a good mouthful of that stuff. Then there are pills that are more subtle. It takes longer and not as much to get into the blood. Making it harder to identify. Drug addicts though, we can definitely taste easily. ” 

“But can they still taste the condition even under the effect of medication?”

“How strong the medication is and the violence of the illness. If it’s just a common cold and you take tons of medicine to soothe the symptoms it may be harder to find. But if it’s something like the flu or worse. The plague. Oh yeah, definitely. There’s not much you can do to cover those up.” Leo folded his lips in and nodded. Okay, so cancer would immediately be written on those obvious lists. Cancer was serious and Don said they could sometimes taste it even before the symptoms start to show. But Raph hadn’t tasted anything. At least that’s what he thought. Maybe Raph kept it a secret. Maybe he didn’t think Leo knew about his condition and didn’t want to scare him off. Or hell, maybe he just didn’t want to mention it because he was distracted or felt pity for him and just decided to keep it secret as if he wouldn’t have figured it out sooner or later. 

Damn, this would have been a good time to have Raph around. 

“Can vampires get the illness and disease the person has after they drink?” 

Don shook his head. “No. We aren’t like you mortals. Our immune system runs different. We heal faster than the normal mortal. We’re healthier. Stronger. The more we eat the stronger we get. The faster healing we are. So generally, we don’t even get sick at all. We’re perfectly healthy.” Leo just sighed and nodded. What a wonderful thing. Not having to be sick for the rest of your life. Living a life without the worries of dying early from some dreaded disease. Like Leo was, apparently. “But we’re technically immortal compared to mortal’s life spans.”

Leo raised an eye ridge. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that vampires don’t age for the longest of time. One vampire’s life span could last a few more centuries more than a mortal.” 

That caused the mint green turtle to frown. So even if he got Raph back, he wouldn’t be able to actually live a life with him anyways. If it wasn’t for the fact that they already lived in two separate very different worlds. Now Leo would wither and grow old and decrepit while Raph stays his beautiful young self for another few century’s or so. What made it worse was that Leo might not even get at least a normal mortals life. Cancer would probably grow out of his control and medications wouldn’t be able to do a damn thing. Then at the age of sixty it would be bye-bye Leonardo the once famous Vampire Hunter.

The thought caused him to scowl. His once content mood devoured by sourness. He waved over the bartender and he immediately took the same Scotch whisky bottle and poured in another. Leo drank it and went through another coughing fit before clearing his throat and laying back in his seat. Don blinked at him for a second before shaking his head.

“So . . . I answered all your questions for you. Now you answer mine.” 

Leo raised an eye ridge. “Since when did we agree on that?”

“We didn’t. But it’s only fair.”

The sapphire eyed terrapin grumbled and shook his head. “I didn’t agree to it.” Don as well grumbled at his retort. Having the sudden urge to smash the glass he still had in his hand on Leo’s forehead. Though that wouldn’t do him any good of getting his answers when Leo's unconscious, and if he hit just right, dead. He clutched the glass tightly and fought his hardest to not do just as his mind told him to.

“Well then, if you won’t answer my questions. I won’t give you any of the important information I know that you might need to rescue Raph.”

Leo snorted. He hated when people tried to bribe and bargain with him. Especially if it would just end with him getting the short of the deal. He didn’t trust Donatello that much. 

“Oh you’ll give it to me no matter what. Raph is your brother and if you want him back you will need my help and I can’t do crap if I don’t get the needed information.” 

Don growled. “I don’t need your help.” 

“Oh please, you wouldn’t even have known where Raph was if it weren’t for me.” 

“You wouldn’t even have known Raph was gone in the first place if it weren’t for me.” Don retorted back snappy. Which caused Leo to frown even further when he realized Don was right. Fuck, he hated loosing fights. There goes his well worked pride down the drain. He sighed irritably and sat up. His elbows resting against the bar.

“Alright, alright. Shoot.” He instructed. His finger tracing over the brim of his glass. There was a second of silence before a huff.

“When I woke up this morning with Mikey-"

“What about Mikey?” Leo interrupted. His eye ridge raising. Did Don look a bit flushed?

“Nothing bad . . . ish. That’s why I’m asking. Mikey and I had a talk yesterday and I brought up the subject again today and Mikey had no clue what I was talking about. It wasn’t anything special but I was kind of concerned as to why he acted as if I had just walked through the door again.” 

Leo frowned. His gaze travelled back to his glass between his hands and he sighed. “Oh that.”

“What?” Don asked curiously. 

“It’s a long story.”

“I think we have time.” Leo didn’t like to talk about that story. To anyone. Not even Mikey. Let alone Don. But he supposed he owed it to him and it wasn’t too personal. Just painful.

“If you’re concerned about me taking advantage of your brother. Don’t worry.”

Leo raised an eye ridge. “I never asked that.”

“You didn’t need to. You were hesitating. Besides, Mikey was asking the same thing about you when I asked about your pills.” Oh fantastic! Does Don know about his cancer to!? He was going to so confront Mikey for this.

“It’s nothing you can really take advantage of.” He tried speaking calmly. His hands clenching the glass tighter and he wondered if he would be able to crack the glass. 

“Then you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Do you not think I won’t like talking about this stuff?”

“I don’t even know what stuff you’re talking about. I was just curious.” A little too curious for my taste. Leo grumbled mentally. Trying so hard to restrain his hands from grabbing the knife in his boot and stabbing it in Don’s thigh.

Taking a slow breath and holding it for a few seconds. He released it. He had to remain calm. Flying off the hook would not do either of them any good. “It was some years ago when we were teenagers. Around the age of fifteen.” He started. Don stayed silent. Obviously trying to keep track of each of his words.

“We never snuck out before, but we constantly thought about it. Mikey was encouraging me to. That while our parents were asleep we would go and do what any other teenager would do and party. We had dreams of living a crazy life together. Deserting all responsibility and just running and seeing the world.”

“Anyway, in the middle of the night. Mikey persuaded me that we should go out and maybe visit one of those clubs. And I, of course, thought it would be a fun idea. We never thought that maybe we would run into anybody bad. Never occurred of the danger, despite the fact that hearing screams were a natural nightly thing for us.”

“You’re talking about the vampires?” Don asked, interrupting Leo. The mint green turtle nodded and continued.

“So we snuck out. We had a great time really. We couldn’t go into the club with bars so naturally. Trouble makers we were. We snuck in. Stole a man’s shot glass and had my first taste with tequila. Awful.” Leo shook his head and sneered. “Well we started back home after a few hours and everything was going fine. But neither noticed we were being followed till we were almost home. There was a man. A lot larger than either of us. All I can really remember was that he cornered us into an alleyway. We had fought, but his strength and speed was incredible. I knew we had no chance. But he was going after Mikey, obviously since he was smaller than me he would go after him as an easy target. I tried to strike at him. Barely did anything but made him even madder and he turned his attention on me. He had bitten me. He was drinking out of me. He might have been successful at fully draining me if it weren’t for Mikey though. He managed to do some damage and the man let me go. At that point, I just had no fight left in me. I was blacking out, but I remember seeing that the man cornered Mikey as he fought him. Managing to smash his head against the brick and he was unconscious. I blacked out then.”

“When I awoke, I was in a hospital. They were giving me a blood transfusion. Told me it was my mother’s blood. That if they hadn’t found us when they did. I would have died several minutes later. I found Mikey was in the bed next to me. His head was wrapped and he was unconscious. The doctor told me that he had took a serious damage to the head. They had managed to patch his broken skull up with surgery and he was in a coma for a few days. He had a temporary case of amnesia that lasted about a week before he remembered everything. But the doctor’s said that he would have phases where he would forget certain events that took place completely. Acting as if it had never happened. Short term memory loss he said.” 

Don frowned and he seemed to have an immediate understanding of Leo a lot more than he thought he ever would have. It made sense of the hatred that Leo carried for vampires. They had hurt his family more than once as well as himself. It was because of vampires they heard screams at night. Sure, humans destroy themselves as much as vampires do and if it weren’t vampires killing. Mortals would do it themselves. It was just nature. Cruel, harsh, cold hearted nature. But it was also natural to hate those that go by that. To hate the one responsible for pain, whether physically or emotionally. It was just a natural action that all beings do. Either the mortal or immortal. Human or mutant. It was a natural emotion to hate the things that had hurt you. 

That would also explain him and Mikey back at Leonardo’s home. Where Mikey totally had no idea the things that happened last night between them. He had forgotten do to his condition. He hadn’t tasted it in his blood because it wasn’t an illness of any sort. Mikey’s head had healed already. But the short term memory loss thing was merely the effect of brain damage. 

Don’s frown deepened farther. “So is the memory loss permanent? I mean, if he forgot something would he forever forget it?”

Leo shook his head. Causing some relief to flood through Don. “He can sometimes remember things after a certain period of time. It takes a little longer. But on some other things. Little things, he might forget completely and not even realized it happened.” That caused Don’s insides to clench uncomfortably again. He wouldn’t say the kiss was a little thing. Not to him anyway. It held more meaning than he cared to think about. But to Mikey, it could have been just a plain old simple kiss that he’s had plenty of times before. Good God, he probably will never remember. 

Why he was so concerned was still boggling his mind. But he hated the thought of Mikey never knowing what had occurred with them that night. His own feelings. Sure, they won’t be able to live a life together but at least he would have made his place in Mikey’s mind other than being the nuisance.

So much caring and concern for one lowly mortal.

Don scowled to himself. Waving over the bartender for a refill. Chugging the drink down in one gulp. 

“So . . . you satisfied?” 

Satisfied was an overstatement. He was down hearted and depressed. And angered that he was. 

“Yeah.” He merely answered. 

“Whatever you two talked about that is oh so important. I’m sure Mikey will remember maybe in a few hours.” Leo reassured him. Don likely doubted it but nonetheless he just nodded for an answer.

“I’m surprised you’re not nagging me on what we talked about.”

“I’m not going to worry. Mikey will probably tell me when we get back home.” Oh that was perfect. Mikey was going to spill everything about that little kiss he laid on him that morning and all the “gibberish” he spoke about the “lovely” night they had. Leo was going to kill him and Mikey was going to dance on his grave. He just knew it.

“So back on main important topic. We’re going to need to sneak passed security in the Empire State building. Get to the appropriate level and have to find where exactly this little vamp hide out is and how to get through without being spotted. The only person who would really know how to get in is a guard. Someone who goes in and out between the surface world and the Master.” Don shook his head. His mind coming back on track. He smiled cheerfully to Leo and took another swig of his newly refilled drink the bartender had obliged him with again.

“I got it all figured out. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's your clarity of why Mikey never remembered his and Don's special night! A past encounter with a vampire was responsible for Mikey's head damage and short term memory loss. Wonder if he will remember though . . . 
> 
> Donnie has a plan for rescuing Raph! We're going to see Raph again!


	26. Hatred

Raphael couldn’t recall how long he had been here. He had lost track of the days. The hours. Hell, he couldn’t even figure out what a minute was. There was never any light that shined in this dark room other than the dim lighting whenever his cell door opened. 

Every day was like another trip through hell. He would get whipped countless times, then he would get licked clean, then he was wrapped. Then left there to rot in his cell, awaiting the next session of punishment. He had tried many times to free himself. Only to fail. No matter even if he broke his hands and slipped out of his binds, he couldn’t even get out of the cell. The steel door was locked from the outside and there was no windows. He had tried everything his mind could think up of escaping out of the concrete cell, but they were failed attempts. As usual. 

Though, they made sure that he regret even getting out of his chains in the first place. He had tried waiting for the vampires to come in and escape past them and he got only down the hall before he was recaptured again. There was only one man who could be so unmerciful and he knew it was his father. Seeking out revenge for disobeying his orders again. And what made it worse was that he probably knew instead of killing the Vampire Hunter like he was ordered to, he was helping him. It should be obvious enough. He had Leo’s scent all over him.

'Mmm Leo.'

He had been craving that turtle between the times he wasn’t buried in agonizing pain. He was fed blood. Rotten blood. Completely bitter and filthy and they would force it down his throat if he refused to drink it.

They might have allowed him to starve if they didn’t see how much he despised the liquid. They left him again afterwards and it would be only minutes later he was barfing up his food. He just couldn’t digest it at all. It tasted awful and went down just the same, only to come back up ten times worse. He hated drinking that damn stuff. He wanted Leo, and it seemed like the longer he was here, the more he craved him.

He shouldn’t have drank from him. That sweet delicious blood that his taste buds had savored over and over again. It was like a drug. Leo was a drug. And he was the drug addict. He wanted that blood. More of it! He didn’t just crave blood, he craved Leo and he could feel himself getting stir crazy the longer he was away from him. He wanted to feel him, to taste him, he wanted to do everything again and again to him as he did that one night. His body longed and ached for him between torture times and just thinking of him was another torture session in itself. 

He often wondered if Leo was even thinking of him. Did he even notice he was gone? Did he think he left the city finally to do his own thing? Would he care if he did? Probably not. 

He’d wanted to forget about him. So desperately and he cursed his body for reacting the way it was every time he thought of him. 

But the longer it seemed to delay of being apart from him. The harder it was. He hardly ever got food and managed to keep it down. He was getting more and more insane. He wanted. No, he needed Leo. He needed that blood. Before he could control himself but now he was shouting for him. He was starving and all he could think about was that damn wonderful blood he allowed himself to feast upon. He had never gone this long without something to eat. However long that was. He just knew it. He always found a good food source before he barely scraped the surface of insanity. But now he was getting buried. He was drowning in it. How much longer would it take before he would forget? His saneness dissolving. His thoughts running a rampage. Getting desperate. Wild. A complete animal. He could feel insanity trying to clasp its claws around him and there was nothing he could do. Fighting was proving worthless when his thoughts only wonder to Leo. 

Leo. Leonardo. The one he craved to badly. Damn it, where was he?

“Leo!” He screamed. Tugging on his chains as they cut into his skin. Snarling like a lion in its den. Failure only feasting that rage. His fangs had fully grown and seeped into his lips, puncturing the skin and even as he licked away the blood that beaded and dribbled down. It couldn’t satisfy his hunger. His skin turned rotten and pale in his fully formed body. His eyes flashing the brightest red. “Leonardo!” 

Finally, the squeaking sound of door hinges grinding harshly together caught Raph’s attention. His head whirling around, his eyes narrowing. Trying to figure out who the intruder was. 

“Will you just shut up!?” Came an annoyed whine. This must be a new guard. His voice was higher than any of the others ones, but still just as gruff and just as much filled with hatred. Raph could only see his bright red eyes glowing in the darkness and the light behind him illuminating his body. He was built, but not as built as Raph of course. He was taller than him, approximately the height of Leo. 

'Leo . . .' 

Damn it, he needed him so desperately.

A low growl left Raph, his eyes narrowing further to tiny slits. His lips lifting, showing off his grown teeth, threateningly. The guard growled at him, his own fangs growing in a challenging way. Raph snarled and thrashed in his binds. Snapping at the vampire who only smirked as he stepped once back. These guards always knew how to infuriate him. He hated when they mocked him, knowing that they were safe while he was chained like this. Humiliated. 

But nonetheless, they were cowards in his book. They couldn’t even remain close to him to meet their end of the challenge before backing away. Just for that, he claimed title of alpha. They would often meet his gaze and tried to keep ahold of it, but always he would win and they knew that if he wasn’t bound; they would be so dead. Yet, they still torture him, make fun of him, and tease him as if he was a dumb animal. Obviously trying to regain their injured pride of realizing that no matter what, Raphael wouldn’t back down from a challenge.

Not one of these flesh eating varmints had provided him with a real challenge and that infuriated him more. He was bored stiff when he wasn’t withering in pain. Just remaining where he was in the corner of the room. Unable to do anything but sit in darkness. He couldn’t even look forward to the next challenge the vampires dare to give him. They were too weak for his taste.

Now there was one person who would always give him a challenge, and each time, neither one of them could predict the winner. Even loosing that battle didn’t seem too horrible. Just because he had something to look forward to the next time they met. Determined to win the next battle. 

Determined to see Leonardo under him, staring at him with such intensity it could make an ice burg melt in seconds. 

Fuck, what he wouldn’t give to see those powerful sapphire eyes staring at him. His lips curved upwards into that familiar taunting smirk. Once had irritated him to the core, now just turned him on hotter than the sun. Just picturing that mint green turtle caused his stomach to quiver. 

'Stop thinking . . . not making this any easier . . .'

Suddenly pain erupted from his jaw and Raph hissed. His mind being brought back to reality. The vampire was staring down at him, snarling. Oh right, he was in a staring contest with him.

“Pay attention when I’m talking to you, you disgusting animal.” Raph moved his jaw around, exercising the aching muscles. Good. Not broken. The guy didn’t pack as powerful of a punch as the others did. But even then, the other vampires didn’t pack as powerful of a punch as Leo, and because of that, he mentally smiled.

'Falling off track again.'

He raised an eye ridge to the guard in front of him. Showing that he was clearly not impressed with the advance. The vampire snarled in agitation and stepped forward. Grabbing the chain that was wrapped around his neck and tugging it upwards towards him till their noses met. 

“You better start listening to me. You’re mine. I can do whatever I want with you. And if you don’t behave yourself, I will punish you. Like all owners should do with their pets.” 

Sirens went off in Raph’s head when his comfort zone was breeched. He snapped his fangs at the guard. Slicing the tip of his nose and puncturing his lip before the man yanked back, hissing. His hand came up and wiped away the blood that beaded from his nose and dribbled down his other injured lip.

“You little fucker.” Stepping forward again. This time, he delivered a stronger punch to Raph’s cheek. “That should teach you to not mess with me.”

Still, despite his cheek pounding with new pain. It couldn’t compare to the others. He grunted and pushed himself to sit up. His anger inside him boiling and he so badly wanted to teach this new guy where exactly he stands to him, and that’s below him. 

“That’s right. I am your new master. You’ll learn that the hard way.” The vampire smirked, rubbing at his knuckles. 

Raph snarled and launched forward. His mouth grasping the length of the man’s forearm. Hearing a pain filled scream only feasted the hungry beast inside him. Satisfaction filled him as the blood from the limb poured out the harder he bit and soaked his parched throat. He sucked. Drank greedily. Though vampire blood didn’t have any nutrients like mortals did and wouldn’t give him the energy he needed. Nor satisfy his hunger. It would just fill his stomach. For now.

The vampire tugged and pulled hard, still screaming. His leg kicking at Raph. Trying to pry him away, but that only got him to bite down firmer and soon the tip of his fangs hit something hard. Bone. Just a little bit more strength and he could snap the radius in half. Determined. He didn’t even notice the pain in his jaw from the previous blow it took as he clenched it tighter. Feeling his thick fangs sink into the hard bone. 

The screams started to get weaker the less blood poured out from the injury. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he drained this vampire completely. Though it wouldn’t kill him, just make him too weak to operate. He would starve. Just like him. Go insane. Just like him. Be unable to move and stuck in nothing but darkness. Just like him. 

He smirked past the mouthful of arm he had. He was so close to snapping. Grinding. Biting.

Pain. Raph hissed as leather cut into his flesh and a snap reached his ears. He bit down harder. Wanting to complete his task but more pain filled him. Harder, faster. Eventually Raph released the grip he had on the arm. Snarling and hissing. The unconscious man collapsing on the ground next to one of the intruders. Whirling around to face the other vampire, grasping firmly onto the whip and preparing to snap it down at him. Which he did. Raph’s teeth lashed out and grasped upon the whip. Easily biting through the leather that couldn’t even come close comparing to bone.

The whip becoming useless. Raph smirked and turned back to the puddle of blood that was pooled at his feet. He lapped it up. Not even caring about the years’ worth of scum that was stained into the concrete. He didn’t allow one drop of the crimson liquid to waste. Raph licked his lips. The flavor was sweet. As any other vampire would be. Not as sweet as Leo, but beggars can’t be choosers. Yet, even after all that it didn’t satisfy the angry hunger he craved so desperately. 

Growling, he leaned back against the wall and watched as the two other guards grabbed a hold of the still unconscious injured vampire and carried him out. His arm hanging crookedly from his side and Raph smirked with pride at how damaged it was. The flesh was shredded. Muscle hanging out. Bone showing between the tissues. Blood was stained into it but didn’t drip as any shattered arm should have. He knew if there was any hope of healing the compound fracture, it would take months. 

The scent of the vampire lingered in the air and Raph sneered. All he could ever smell was rotting flesh and blood. His stomach didn’t growl, but he still felt the need to eat and the scent wasn’t helping him.

Sighing, Raph laid his head against the wall and allowed his eye lids to drift close. The same darkness enveloping him and slumber took him over.  
. . .

Raphael jolted awake as the door opened. He couldn’t predict how long it had been he had slept. Everything still looked the same as always. Dark. He could hear footsteps walking towards him. Getting louder the closer it got and Raph snarled in warning.

“Oh hush. I got your dinner for you. Eat up. The Master wants a talk with you.” A clang of metal against brick rung through the empty room and Raph waited for the guard to walk out before he pulled the bowl over to him. It was filled! Fully filled all the way to the brim with delicious mortal blood! Raph lifted the bowl up to his lips and drank. Swallowed. Purred. Growled. The blood dripping from his chin and along his chest. As soon as the bowl was empty, he licked it clean. Bent down and licked the drips from off his arms and stomach. Off the floor. His stomach growling with such relief. He prayed he could keep it all down. It was bitter and dirty as usual, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

He laid against the wall and sighed. Closing his eyes and smiling. The pang of pain he usually felt in his head drifted away. The clouds in his mind clearing. Like a raging storm passing. His saneness filling his thoughts. God he could think! Such a pleasurable feeling! 

Sighing happily, his eyes drifted closed. He savored the relaxation that swam through his body. His body heating. His breathing calming. Soon, even the many unknown time of injury’s ceased from his mind. There was just contentment. Even so little as one simple dull meal felt like a luxurious banquet at a King’s table. Not when you had been practically drowning in insanity. He had felt the animal inside him, roaring. Thrashing. Fighting. Consuming him of all thoughts and body. 

Now. Now that he had more than just a couple of drops each meal. That had faded from his mind. Then Raph frowned. Were they planning on doing this to him again? Starving him till he was feral then feeding him generously till he was back to his normal self? Raph growled at the mere thought, but it didn’t seem impossible. In fact, it just seemed like the perfect plan into controlling him. Introducing him to the pleasure of a meal. Then take it away. Only to bring it back later on as a bribe. And he knew it would work. What he felt, he would do anything for his next meal. 

He was brought out of his depressing thoughts when the door squeaked open once again and this time. Two vampires were there to meet him.

“Good. You finished eating. Come now. The Master wants to speak with you.” Total party crasher. He felt like barfing up his guts just from the sound of actually going to meet his “father” again. He knew what he was going to do to him. Humiliate him. Rub it in his face of his failure. And he wouldn’t be able to deny it. Not when he was there and everything he was saying was true.

Sighing in so much disappointment and depression. He pushed himself up to his feet and walked with the two men. They undid his chains and wrapped their wrists around them for a firm grip in case he had any ideas. He did, but it was obvious it wouldn’t work. Just like everything else. In the end he was brought back here in his dark abyss. 

Following along obediently for the first time. He blinked rapidly as the dimmest of light that shined in his eyes. Painfully. Such small light could be so powerful. At least for someone who spent quite some time locked up in nothing but darkness, concrete, and chains. Only being able to depend on his other senses. He was lead down a hall, then made a turn for the stairs. They were going deeper into the ground as they thumped downwards. Meaning if he ever wanted to escape. It was going to be a 0.001 percent chance he would make it. 

His frown deepened as they finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and the metal door opened. A wave of warm air washed over him as the door swung open and he was tugged inside the dark room. Instantly, lights flashed on. Barely lighting the room enough to see his feet. He was tugged down the lengthy room before they halted. They shoved him harshly down to his knees before they too collapsed in a low bow. Raph snorted unimpressively and turned to the dark shadows. He could smell the rot of the Master’s scent wafting to him. Smacking him across the face. He tried his best not to gag. 

“Dismissed.” Came the dark hoarse voice. The vampires leapt up as if they sat on needles and turned. Leaving him alone.

Raph licked his lips and narrowed his eyes into the darkness. He could barely see the basic features of the man. But it was there. So strange. He was raised with this man and he really never got a true detailed look of him. Maybe when he does kill him, he’ll take him into the sun and study his face before he burns into ashes. Just that little thought caused Raph’s mood to perk up a little.

“I bet you’re wondering why I’ve requested you here.”

“No. Not really.” Raph replied. His voice was rough and low in tune. He felt like his throat was made of sand paper and he tried clearing it. Not getting any better result. He hadn’t talked in so long. The beast inside him wouldn’t allow him to. Any reasonable words had fled his knowledge and he felt as a dumb as a two year old with a hungry need to hurt everyone around him. 

“What were you expecting when I summoned you here?”

Raph shrugged. “The usual I suppose. Giant banter of your oh so wonderful power. Humongous banter of my very little power. Jabbering about my mistakes. Blabbing your punishments. And bragging more about your power.” He said easily. Though the words were struggled out. It was worth it just to hear that annoyed growl. 

“I was going to talk about-"

“Don’t tell me. You’re going to give me a second chance to redeem myself?”

There was another growl. This one lower and far angrier. “Another chance!?” He barked. “Don’t you think I’ve given you enough chances as it is!? Over and over I’ve given you so many chances to redeem yourself and you constantly come back with a new failure.”

Raph sputtered. “Hold up. Me coming back? Did someone put something in your morning blood, cause I have never came back! I always tried to get away from you and you always try to grab me. And when you’re a success. This is what you do. I find there is no reason to ever want to come back.” He snapped in fury. 

“You better watch that tongue of yours before I cut it off! Remember who’s the one that fed you, and gave you a place to sleep, and taught you everything you know now!” The Master snarled and Raph found himself rolling his eyes. 

“Anyone could have done that.”

“You ungrateful little fucker.” The vampire stomped over to him and Raph stared up at a dim man. He lacked of hair. A burnt scar on one side of his face and his one good eye shined a dark red. Fangs peeking out from between his lips. Threateningly. His fist raised up and before Raph could track it. It was brought down and hammered right across his already abused cheek. 

The emerald skinned terrapin hissed and groaned as he collapsed to his side. His free hand caressing the wound that was going to leave one ugly bruise and most likely a black eye as well. He couldn’t deny that the Master really could pack a hard punch. Easily harder than Leo’s and he hated that thought.

“I’ve given you everything I never had! I’ve trained you since you were toddler to be a successful vampire and assassin! I give you shelter and blood to feast upon instead of letting you starve, clothes so you wouldn’t freeze your ass off! And I ask you of one simple little thing! To kill the Vampire Hunter, and this is what I get in return! You make friends with him!” The Master rambled and raved none stop. His voice booming in fury off the walls and causing Raph’s hearing to ring. O-kay, maybe this wasn’t exactly what he had been expecting when he was told his father had summoned him. He expected to be punished. Only far worse. Hell, he probably still will be. He already socked him. It should be only a matter of time before the whip is in hand. But this banter had been one of the oldest. The Master had given up on this type of topic a long time ago, he thought. Bringing it back up just seemed sort of petty.

“I knew it.” Came the snarl of disgust as he spat the words out. “I knew I should have killed you and your brother when I had the chance. I should have killed both of you when I killed your parents.” Raph’s heart stopped. His blood freezing in its veins and that familiar beast was back and roaring awake. 

“You . . . you killed my parents.” Raph stared back at the vampire before him. His gaze sharp and lethal. “You never said I was an orphan.”

“True. You never asked. I trapped them out in the middle of the day.” Raph snarled. He should have figured it out sooner. There was no way someone as nasty as the Master was to ever actually care about a women, nor her children. The fact that he even kept them around was still mind boggling. 

“Why?” He found himself saying. 

“Why? Because your father took my rightful place as the leader of the vampires!” That seemed kind of typical.

“My father was supposed to be a Master and you decided you deserved the title better. Correct?” 

The man spat at him. “Close. I could have taken the title without the use of violence until he met that wench and decided he wanted a kid. Well . . . kids.” Two. Him and Donnie. He was the eldest one and after his father would have naturally past away. That would have made him . . . 'Oh crap . . .'

“So naturally, I decided to easily get rid of them. Tying them to the very ground. Their body’s burned. Their skin melting away and leaving only the bones where I used as evidence. I gave the excuse to the other vampires that my brother and his wife couldn’t return before the sun rose and that there was absolutely no protection of shadowing. I had found their remains and brought them back and that seemed to convince everyone else.”

“What about me and my brother?” Raph asked. Clearly still confused over that part.

“You were here at the time. They entrusted me to take care of you two brats while they went out hunting. That’s where I snuck away and captured them.” 

“Why would you keep us?”

“You seemed useful. You were too young to have properly known your parents and you were capable of being taught. So I decided to use you the only way I knew I could. To be my assassins. Curse you though, you were too much like my brother. He didn’t like hurting people for food. That’s why he went out and hunted for animals.” 

Different emotions flooded Raph. Overwhelmed him. He could feel rage. Hatred. Blood-thirsty. But yet, he also felt a slight bit of relief. He never knew his parents. Didn’t even know his parents were once alive. But he actually felt grateful to know about them. Even know that he was a little like his father. His real father. He wasn’t just unnaturally different from the other vampires. His father was like him to. Thought like him, acted like him. He wondered what it would be like to get to know him. 

At first, he had thought that he was more like his dead mother that his . . . uncle, married was more like him. Apparently that was a lie to. 

Finally, the anger took over any other emotion and he gnashed his teeth together. Tugging on the chains. “I will destroy you. I swear on the high heavens, if it’s the last thing I do. I will destroy you.”


	27. Getting In

Chapter 26-

Leonardo sat in the passenger seat of one of the black SUV’s they had stolen. They were parked right across the street of one of the most recognized buildings in the U.S. The Empire State building. He could feel his legs sticking to the leather seats and he grimaced in response. Pulling his black hoodie from the back and slipping it on. Propping his feet on the dashboard. 

Donatello glanced over at the turtle beside him and he felt himself rolling his eyes involuntarily. He couldn’t give you the exact explanation, but Leo was always one to bring out the worst in him. It wasn’t something he could help. Just the fact that he knew that he was sitting right there next to him caused the tension to grow high to the point he could almost feel the sparks in the air. He muffled a small grumble and crossed his arms over his chest plate as he slumped in his seat. It had been approximately an hour and a half since they had arrived at where they knew the new scene of the vampire’s base was. But so far, not one single dead soul was found near the place. He’s seen plenty of mortals to last him a life time.

“Found anybody yet?”

“Nope.” Don replied. He hated this stakeout. Not only was it the most boring job to have. But also the most uncomfortable one. He had patients. Especially when it came to stealth work. The key to it was patients and caution. Right now, he was on low supply of it. And all because of the one accompanying him. Constantly reminding himself every few minutes why he needed Leo.

“So,” Leo started. Breaking the unpleasant silence that fell upon the vehicle. “Once we rescue Raph and execute the Master. What are you going to do next?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

Don remained silent. He opened his mouth, attempting to repeat his question until he was unexpectedly cut off. “I really don’t know . . .” Leo eyed the back of Don’s head. He was staring out the window at nothing in particular.

“No special plans?”

“Nothing really. The only reason I came back to New York was to take revenge on my father. Once I finished with that. If I hadn’t died from that. I’m not sure. Never thought about it really.” 

“Have any friends?” Leo wondered. At first, he might not even consider him having any friends. That was until he actually got to know Don. Now, he was more curious than he would have liked about the guy.

“No. Not really. Most of the “friends” I used to have now turned on me. My brother is a traitor and only because I share his blood. That would make me a traitor.”

“That’s stupid.” Leo spoke bluntly. Don couldn’t help but chuckle and nod his head in agreement. 

“Yeah. Well, if I wasn’t bowing down and kissing the Master’s boots. I’m considered a traitor. Not that I mind their hatred. I’ve lived without their blessings for years. I can survive the rest of my life without them.”

“Not trying to get sappy or anything. But doesn’t that seem kind of lonely? I mean, I’m one to talk. I don’t have any friends. No significant other. Not even parents. The only person I actually have is Mikey. But that doesn’t mean I can’t feel lonely either.” Don raised an eye ridge in Leo’s direction, and the mint green turtle lifted his hands in surrender. He wasn’t going to push it.

Don sighed heavily. “I hate to admit. Especially to you. But yes, I do get lonely. I don’t even really have my brother.”

“You two don’t hit it off so well?” 

“Nope. Not even close. I mean, before when we were kids. We were as close as two brothers could be. We constantly played together. Joked. Teased. Went everywhere together. And then father wanted us to train. Ever since we killed our first mortal. It seemed like we were only growing farther apart. Especially when I discovered the different thoughts Raph had on killing. I didn’t mind it so much. Raph did. He had a good and a bad conscience that he allowed to control him. Which I suppose was a good thing. Our father didn’t approve of it. He hated that Raph would constantly go off doing his own thing. I was with father on that. I hated him for never listening. For never doing what I thought was right. Always disobeying. Disrespecting. Sassing our father. And he’d get punished for it.”

“But after the incident you and I had. When I remembered everything after a few years later. I realized I wasn’t entirely mad at Raph’s behavior. I was jealous that I never had the guts to stand up to father like that. Being able to do what he wanted despite the consequences. How different he was. He was free and his own person. While I was just a normal kid getting trained to become a normal killer.” Leo listened all the way through. He didn’t say anything for the longest time. Not certain what he should say. He could reply with an uncaring remark and end up hurting the poor dumb vamps feelings. Or he could try to comfort him and set a very awkward atmosphere between them. Neither had he liked. He never liked Don and still doesn’t. But he guessed that didn’t mean he had to hate him either.

“Ugh, this is getting mushy.” Don scowled. Catching Leo off guard. He then laughed. “Took the words right out of my mouth.”

“Please, for the sake of my sanity. Whatever I told you now. You’ll forget.”

Leo chuckled. “I can’t really make that promise. But I can guarantee I won’t bring it up again.” Don snorted and shook his head. 

“I suppose I’ll just let fate take ahold of my future. Maybe I’ll head back to that place?” Leo looked at the olive-skinned reptile curiously. “The place I’ve been living during my amnesia.”

“Were you by yourself?”

“No. Someone was there taking care of me. They had said that if I ever needed a place to stay I can always come back home.” Don looked down at his lap and realized he had wrung his hands together. 

“So you do have a home.”

“I guess . . .” He mumbled.

“Do they know what you are?”

“How can they not? They were bound to see my fangs or my eyes during those years.” Leo shrugged and nodded in agreement.

“And they didn’t freak out?”

“I don’t know. If they did they never told me about it. During the time I was out they probably had some days to let the news process.”

“Well see? There you go.”

“. . . What about you?”  
“Hm?” Leo looked quizzically at Don.

“What are you going to do after this?” Leonardo was the next one to go silent. He licked his suddenly dry lips and shifted in his seat. 

“Well, I’m planning on moving with Mikey. We may or may not stay in New York. Once the Master is gone; I’m sure the vampire population is going to decrease. The city won’t need me as much anymore. I mean, yes there will be plenty of murders still I’m sure. But it won’t be as exciting. So I could try to go to another city. Or maybe out to the country.” 

“What about Raph?”

“What about him?” Leo looked puzzlingly at the turtle he was holding a conversation with.

“You go through all this bullshit. Risk your life. Mikey’s life. To save his ass and then you’re just going to flee. Just like that?” Before he allowed Leo to speak, he quickly added: “You and I both know this isn’t just some cutesy friendship. I don’t know much about what’s going on, but if this thing between the two of you was just something fun and stupid. Then you wouldn’t be sitting in this car seat right now scoping out the vampire base just for my brother.” 

He got him there. Leo didn't have anything to counter on that; and Don knew him well enough that if this was just a friendship. He wouldn’t have cared so much about Raph. And it was true. He did care for him. Ever since the turtle left his home he couldn’t stop thinking about him. That night they shared. The feelings he felt. They never left his thoughts. That was exactly why he was here now. He wanted Raph more than anything. He never wanted anything as much as that damn stubborn turtle. And anyone that dared take him away was going to get a knife to the throat. Telling him he would eventually forget about him was a down right lie and he knew it from the start. He had fallen hard. 

Not that Don needed to know that. 

“It all depends on him.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean. Yes, I can care about him all I want. But if Raph doesn’t want the same thing then there is no point in planning a future with him in it.” Don went silent. Leo scoffed in his mind. Yeah right, like he was going to go through all this hell just to allow Raph to go so easily. The turtle tortured him when he left. Permanently impacting his life and he would dare think he was going to walk away without a single trip in his step? Not likely. He’d put a big fat boulder in his path and maybe a few bear traps. 

“I think he does.” 

Leo yanked himself out of his thoughts. “Oh?”

“The fact that he would even attack his brother that rose from the dead just to protect you proves that. You can deny all you want for all I care. I have my own problems.”

Leo chuckled softly as he turned his attention back to the window. 

“There!” His eyes widen as Don sat up abruptly; pointing. Leo followed the finger to what he was viewing and found a tall, slender figure dressed in all black clothing. Now dusk was arriving and more vampires were crawling out of their burrows. 

Don started up the SUV and drove the vehicle into the public parking lot. The two hopped out and jogged back towards the building. Leo followed as Don took ahold of the scent in an instant. He was tracking that beast like a hound dog. 

It wasn’t that hard to enter the building. The crowd of people was thinning out the later it was getting and it wouldn’t be too long before the place would be closing. The pair of reptiles made their way to the stairs. Leo decided it was best to allow Don to take the lead. For now. The red-eyed terrapin followed the scent of the vampire they had found and as instructed, they went down to where the basement was. 

The two turtles had discussed this part and it was a simple problem to fix. It wouldn’t take long for a vampire to exit the concealed passage to the base. As long as they were silent and kept out of sight, they had nothing to worry about. Both of them slipped into the corners of the room, the shadows cloaking their frames perfectly till it seemed they had disappeared. Like ninjas in the night. And as they predicted, it took roughly about ten minutes of waiting before a vampire appeared out of the opened passage. It wore as any other beast would. Black. Easy to blend in with the darkness it lingered in. Leo crept behind the unsuspecting victim. Sheathing a knife from his boot, he tugged the creature back. Pinning them against himself and with flawless speed; he sliced deep into the skin of their neck. Blood spurting out of the wound and shooting everywhere it could reach. 

Leo hoisted the corpse upon his shoulder and towed it to the end of the hall where the only unlocked door was. The broom closet. 

“The janitors going to get a nice surprise in the morning.” Leo remarked as he dropped his package down into the bucket. A couple of brooms and mop handles landing on top of them. Knocking their head back as the hood came flying off. Revealing a lean face of a females. Her hair was short and auburn. Her skin flawless and as white as snow. Her eyes traced with black and blue eye shadow, and two sharp fangs poking out between her big blood-red lips.

“A girl.”

“Not so gentlemanly of you Leo.” Don teased as he went by his side. Leo rolled his eyes. 

“Their gender doesn’t make a difference. What they do does.” The sapphire eyed turtle turned and headed for the door. 

He examined the wall thoroughly and spotted a very subtle hand print on one of the bricks. Narrowing his eyes and stepping closer. His fingertips rubbed upon the stain and flecks of dried blood fluttered off. Curious, he looked over the puddle of vampire blood and stuck his hand in it. Bringing it back up, he pressed his palm against the same place and sure enough; the door swung open. Dropping the knife it had pinned and clattered on the ground. It was a surprise when the red hand print quickly dried and faded into the brick-work.

“Now, time for the fun part.” Leo smiled as he unsheathed one of his swords. Throwing up the hood of his black hoodie over his head. Don returned the gesture. Smiling back as he repeated the same actions with his own jacket. They blended in perfectly with the other vampires. Leo had applied on that same fluid Raph had used on him to diminish his delicious scent as ordered. Which he now started calling, “Vamp Cologne.” He had no clue what the stuff was actually called but he preferred his own name. 

It took a brief period of time before the crowds of vampires started appearing. The place was pitch black dark and he had to rely frequently on Don to make sure he didn’t hit the walls. The smell of rot drowned your senses and the place was moist and warm. His pupils were blown as his eyes tried their hardest to adjust to the darkness. No matter what, he could scarcely spot anything. Then the figures got closer to him. He felt his arm brush up against someone else’s and he risked a glance over. It was a male; about his size. He could almost make out the details of his face. Sharp jaw line, a cute heart-shaped nose and fur that was pressed flat against his features. Ears that reached a few inches above his head. And then it was gone as they continued moving. It surprised him. Bearing in mind there was completely no light to aluminate anything. He could effortlessly find the vampire’s position with those ruby orbs of theirs; shining like a couple of mars planets. He hoped that the fact his own eyes weren’t glowing like theirs wouldn’t blow his cover. As long as he kept his hood down to keep his eyes out of rang of their sight. He should be okay. 

It was extremely uncomfortable; enclosed by his worst enemy’s and being at the most disadvantage. They could all see him unmistakably. They all knew what he looked like from head to toe. Not one detail over looked if they tried. While he could just see their outlines. Meaning if he got into a fight right at this moment; he was dead. He had to rely on stealth. It was his only chance of getting out of here alive.

He could feel Don tug him to the left. Then a few minutes to the right. He followed along without any protests. Which was a shock for the both of them. Usually he would have held out his threat of cutting whatever body part was closest to him for being touched again, but he knew that if he got rid of Don. He was alone in this hell hole. He was completely vulnerable and would never be able to properly maneuver his way through the maze. Though yes, he had tried to keep track of their steps and the directions they were going, it wasn’t an impossibility that he would get lost quite fast.

Then Don stopped. Leo's beak banged into the back of his shell and he growled out a hushed threat if he didn’t warn him next time. Lacking any response back.

It appeared he was trying to peek around the corner. He had pressed himself and him against the wall and was hanging on the edge. Leo leaned over to get a glimpse at what he was observing. Finding two pairs of bright red eyes. They weren’t looking in their direction, their presence unnoticed. 

“You get the one closest to you. I’ll get the other.” Don whispered to him. The turtle merely nodded. He had to admit. It was probably the smartest thing he’s ever done taking this stupid reptile along with him for the ride. He could feel Don’s body distance himself away from him. The heat he was carrying with him leaving as well.

Leo waited for a moment before he started to make his move. Keeping a close watch on which direction the pair of eyes were staring at. He snuck behind the vampire and repeated the same routine he had done with the female. Pulling the body to where Don’s loot was. “Leave them there. I doubt anyone will actually care for a few hours.”

Leo continued to keep silent as Donatello grabbed ahold of his arm and started to drag him off again. It was only ten minutes that leisurely went by, but to Leo; it felt like hours they had spent in total in this dark creepy dungeon. He had been so focused on trying not to run into anything, he hadn’t even noticed the pack of vamps following him till the sudden rush of hot air cascaded down his neck. His body jerked as a wave of adrenaline danced on his nerves. Holding his breath, he whirled around to face his attackers. Eyes wide and searching. And that right there was his second mistake. His first one was not trying to get the smell of blood off from him. When they had dragged the bodies off, both he and Don had drenched themselves in the crimson liquid. Not even realizing that called in unwanted attention to themselves with the newly collected scent they hadn’t even noticed. They smelled like they were murdering.

“A mortal.” A snarl escaped the vampire closest to him. His red orbs, cut in half by the lids he had hooded them with. There were at least three extra pair of eyes right behind him. He could see the outline of the first vampire’s body. He was a good size built. He reached the height of Don. He couldn’t see what exactly he was wearing but there was no doubt that it would be black.

Leo knew that an attack was coming at any moment, but the problem was, he didn’t know when exactly. He couldn’t see movement that well. His question was quickly answered when he felt a huge pain erupt from his cheek and he toppled over against the murky stone ground. He could hear nothing but a ring in his head as he tried to push himself up. He blinked several times but the only thing he could see was spots winking in his vision. He shook his head vigorously, trying to clear it. He was even more vulnerable than he had predicted and he hated it. He cursed himself for not being more careful. 

The ringing started to fade more and more but it didn’t take him long to miss it when an even louder noise boomed his ear drums. Blood-curdling hisses and growls echoed up and down the concentrate hallways. No doubt going to rouse up even more vampires. Not good. He sat up quickly. Using the wall nearby him to hoist himself back to his feet. Blinking rapidly to clear up his sights. There was so much movement going on. He could feel the vibrations through the ground. Outlines of figures rushing passed each other in a blur. A symphony of animalistic noises. Don was dealing with three of the vampires while the last . . . where was the last?

Confused, Leo scoped the area for the last remaining vampire from the attacking group.

Easy. Right behind him. Spinning around, Leo grabbed on the lunging vampire by the shoulders and shoved it back down to the ground. The sharp outgrown fangs snapped at his arm and face attempting with much useless effort to get one little chunk out of him. Narrowing his eyes to tiny slits. Leo snatched the knife in his belt and did what he was dying to do for years now. He ripped the fangs right out the monsters mouth and dumped them down on the ground.

The figure released a pain filled scream that soon faded into gargles and chokes of blood pooling up in the wrong hole. They rolled on their side as they coughed their throat clear. Gasping for valuable air. Leo decided to leave them be. All considering they were too distracted by the loss of their eating utensils to get back into the fight again. Leo grabbed out his sword and dove for the next vampire available. The tall bulky one. Two cuts to the leg got the poor monster to fall to his knees. He was sure this was going to be an easy fight. At least until a couple of large hands captured his ankles and pulled his feet from under him. 

Leo yelped in shock and he fell hard down to the ground. The breath abandoning him promptly. He laid their mind boggled for a second or two before oxygen returned to him once again. His chest puffed upwards as he sucked in a sharp breath and coughed a couple of times. As soon as his eyes readjusted. He found that same vampire hovering over him. He wanted to move his head but he knew he couldn’t. As soon as he attempted the action, he felt the skin of his throat immediately press against a cold, sharp object. That vermin had stolen his knife and was using it against him! That lit a fire in him. He absolutely hated when other people touched his weapons. Anybody but Mikey were not allowed to touch them, and if they so dared, he was taking their fingers as souvenirs.

Growling lowly. He wrapped his legs around the vampire’s waist to keep him at bay. His elbow swinging up and knocking hard against his opponent’s temple. Using his momentum, he rolled them back around till he was the one on top. He grabbed the wrist that still held tightly to his precious knife and he twisted it around the incorrect direction. The vampire gasped and squirmed beneath but he refused to release a squeak. 

Mhmm, a fighter.

Leo couldn’t help it. It made it so much more fun when they try so hard to protect their treasurable pride even at the lowest of circumstances. He was at the least advantage and yet he was still fighting. It was admirable, but at the same time just foolish. Yet, he wasn’t going to kill this one either. He wanted this vampire to remember the important lesson of never taking another person’s weapons. 

Clutching tighter on the wrist that was wriggling in his hold. He used his foot to pin the wrist down as his other hand uncurled the fingers from the fist. Revealing a calloused cut up palm. He raised his knife high and with one smooth motion, he hammered the weapon down. Without a single resistance, the appendages were loose in a mass of blood. The once so tough vampire let out pain filled roar. He snatched the other hand, repeating the same merciless torture to them. Guaranteeing that the big boy wouldn’t be ignoring this lesson any time soon. 

“Next time. Don’t touch my knife.” He spoke as he finally released the limbs. The vampire curled up on the floor. Holding his fingerless hands to his chest. He supposed if he was anyone else, he would have felt bad. Now the poor bastard won’t even be able to eat cereal or write letters to their Grandma. “Live and you learn.” He shook his head as he sheathed back his blood stained weapons to their proper place. 

He studied his surroundings and discovered the last two vampires were nowhere to be found. But then again, neither was Donnie. He couldn’t feel another’s presence other than his two victims still squirming like bugs at his feet. He wanted to shout for him, but he knew that was a bad idea. He was probably already getting hunted down. Why not just hold up a sign saying: “Free meal! Get it while it lasts!”

He had no choice. He was going to have to carry on by himself. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t go back. He wouldn’t know his way back. Plus, all those vampires they had passed he would surely run into. Now his only option was to keep moving forward and hope there wasn’t another large army he was going to have to take down. He prayed that Raph wasn’t too far away from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chapter!? Holy shit, I thought I would never get this out. Does anyone even still remember this? Lol 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry of the long wait. Between school, job, and the fact that I'll be moving soon has been taking up all my time and I haven't been able to either write or draw. For that I apologize. But nonetheless, I've been working my tail off trying to get this stinkin chapter up after quite a few problems, long pauses, and plenty of editing/erasing. I hope those who had been following this story are still planning on sticking with me. And that it's still as good at grabbing your attention like the others.


End file.
